El Favorito
by DawnPanIno
Summary: LA vida de Fudou va en picada, está atrapado en la oscuridad, siempre siendo comparado, pero en medio de la oscuridad llega la luz... un chico que ya pasó por todo eso, el antiguo favorito... ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON & YAOI  y uno que otro OoC
1. ¿Una psicologa?

**El favorito. (Kido x Fudou) UA**

-¡Ah!, por favor detente – gritaba.

El dolor era insoportable, cada embestida hacía temblar mi cuerpo de una manera atroz.

-¿Puedes calmarte? Estoy seguro que si fueras "Él" no te estarías quejando –habló la voz de mi captor.

Sus manos en mi miembro subiéndolo y bajándolo a su antojo, sus labios besando mi cuello y dejando marcas en mi blanca piel.

Una sensación no tan placentera, pero yo, de eso vivía.

Mi respiración era agitada.

-Fudou, ya casi terminamos –dijo ese hombre.

Fue cuando lo sentí, ese líquido bajar de mí entre pierna y él sacando su órgano de mí.

-¡Eres un inútil! –Gritó mientras me pegaba una bofetada -¿Por qué no puedes durar mas como lo hacía "él", tu jamás podrás ser como Mi Kido.

Él hombre se fue del lugar, dejándome solo una vez más.

-K-Kageyama espere… -perdí la conciencia.

Siempre era lo mismo, sabía que él me utilizaba, que el me daba dinero para trabajar en su compañía y acostarme con él, sabía que yo estaba solo, sabía que Kageyama nunca estaría satisfecho conmigo, por que siempre me comparaba con Kido. Siempre.

Recobré la conciencia unas horas mas tardes, ya era de noche.

Vestí mi ropa y salí del lugar donde tenía mis encuentros con mi jefe.

Lo único que quería era olvidar el asco de vida que llevaba.

Llegué a un bar y me senté enfrente de la barra, le pedí al barman algo para olvidar.

Quería llorar, me sentía mas deprimido que nunca.

Sentí como los ojos de alguien se posaban en mí.

-¿Qué me ves? –grité al chico de al lado.

Yo estaba ebrio, sentía mi cara caliente, había tomado demasiado.

El chico se rió.

Era un chico alto, con unas ridículas rastas y unos ojos de conejo. Rojos.

-Eres patético –se burló de mí.

-Ja ¿Yo patético? –hablaba enojado y ya no me podía mantener en equilibrio.

-Hace unos años yo era igual que tú –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Me dio una tarjeta

-Necesitas ayuda –dijo sin verme a los ojos.

Así tomé la tarjeta y el misterioso hombre desapareció.

Él sin dar más rodeos, si conocerme, se había dado cuenta de mis problemas, y lo único que sabía de él, era…nada.

Leí la tarjeta, buscando uno de sus datos.

Nada.

_Psicóloga: Haruna Ootonashi _

_Tel: 9999xxxxxx Cel: 444xxxxxxx_

Entonces, ese idiota desconocido pensaba que yo estaba loco.

Guardé la tarjeta, y salí del bar.

Me dirigí a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y…

-¿Dónde estabas mocoso? ¿Sabes que no has hecho la cena y muero de hambre? ¡Eres un idiota irresponsable! –gritaba una mujer desesperada.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y casi fuera de su orbita.

-Estaba trabajando –le dije.

-A mi eso que chingados me importa, lárgate a hacer algo de provecho, tienen responsabilidades – la mujer gritaba, al caso ya ni la oía.

Subí a mi habitación, la mujer seguía gritándome, me quité mi chamarra y me acosté en la cama.

-¡Fudou! ¡Ven en este momento! ¡Akio no me hagas subir! –gritaba la mujer.

-¡Ya voy madre! –contesté.

Levantándome de la cama, la tarjeta del desconocido se cayó al suelo, la levanté y la observe

-Haruna Ootonashi –susurré –quizá sea una buena idea.

Guardé la tarjeta y baje.


	2. Oportunista

Al día siguiente hablé para hacer una reservación.

Tenía una disponible a las 6:00 pm.

La acepté y me fui a trabajar.

Yo trabajaba en la gran compañía Kageyama, una industria textil, mi salario era bueno, y también ganaba algo extra por acostarme con él jefe. Así que mi vida económica era buena.

Era un joven castaño, alto de ojos verdes, y adoraba usar un pearcin en la ceja.

No tenía ningún amigo en la empresa, no me gustaba relacionarme con otros, a excepción de Genda, se podría decir que era mi superior, cuando yo comencé a trabajar aquí, él ya estaba, él conocía a mi rival Kido y también sabía que clase de relación mantenía yo con él jefe.

-Ayer conocí a un… desconocido –hable incoherente.

-Ah claro, conociste a un desconocido –se burló Genda.

-Bueno, a una persona, no se que haya sido… en un bar, él me dio un tarjeta para que buscara ayuda –le conté.

-¿Tan mal te vio? -contestó el pelirrojo.

-No lo se –dije apenado.

-No te preocupes, quizá sea un ángel guardián que te protegió –dijo Genda –y quiere que te alejes de los malos pasos.

Bufé enojado

-Pero jamás lo volveré a ver –dije seguro.

-Tu no sabes –dijo Genda retando al destino.

Nos pusimos a trabajar como jefes de piso, ordenando, haciendo reportes y demás.

Ya eran cerca de las 5:30 y fui a la consulta.

El lugar era agradable y estaba pintado de blanco.

Era tranquilo, no había mucha gente, solo una secretaria.

-Disculpe, tengo terapia con la señorita… etto… Haruna Ootonashi –dije tímido.

-Espere un momento –dijo ella revisando su computador -¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó

-Akio Fudou –contesté

-Espere por favor, la psicóloga lo atenderá en un momento –dijo.

Me senté en una silla y empecé a hojear una revista.

Espere unos minutos.

-Joven Akio, puede pasar –dijo la secretaria.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí a una puerta, la cual abrí y cerré.

En frente de mi, en un escritorio estaba una mujer de cabello corto y azul, ojos azules y unos lentes de armazón rojo.

-Buenas tardes –dijo ella – Soy Haruna Ootonashi, usted debe ser Akio Fudou ¿cierto?

Solo asentí

-Por favor siéntese o recuéstese, como prefiera –dijo mostrándome una silla o un sofá rojo.

Preferí el sillón y me acosté allí.

-Bien, ¿cuáles son sus problemas? –dijo la mujer.

-La verdad es que no confió en estos lugares –dije viendo el techo –no se si haya sido una buena idea venir.

Ella sonrió.

-Si estas aquí es por que necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo por favor –dijo amablemente

Creo que me estaba empezando a enamorar.

Reí internamente por mi comentario.

-Bueno, tengo 22 años, trabajo en una compañía textil y… bueno… no se por donde comenzar –narré

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos por tu infancia? –dijo ella son una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Que decir, fui atrapado por su amabilidad.

-Yo, bueno soy hijo único –dije mientras pausaba.

Me puse a recordar mi pasado, no quería decirlo, era muy doloroso para mí.

-¿ajá? –dijo ella al no escuchar nada.

-Mi padre tiene cadena perpetua en la cárcel por fraude, tráfico de personas y "homicidio", eso pasó hace casi 14 años, yo era un niño –susurré.

Haruna me dio una pequeña mirada de lastima y después hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Y tú madre? –dijo.

-Vivo con ella, uno de sus amantes le puso una casa, y ahí vivimos, después de que mi padre entrara a prisión comenzó a fumar y beber –dije con mis ojos un poco cristalinos –siempre me dijo que buscara poder y dinero así nada me faltaría… luego comenzó con las drogas, inhalantes, luego pastillas y por ultimo se inyectaba no se que cosas.

No aguante mas y comencé a llorar.

Haruna se sentó a mi lado y me dio un abrazo.

Hace años que nadie me abrazaba, sentir un sentimiento trasmitido al rodear mi cuerpo con sus delicados brazos. Me sentí feliz.

-Debe ser difícil para ti ¿no? –dijo soltándome.

Asentí.

-Eso no es lo peor –dije –yo… tengo relaciones sexuales con un hombre, mi jefe, él me ofrece mas dinero por ello –contesté un poco apenado.

Haruna abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona? –preguntó humilde.

-No puedo decirlo –negué con mi cabeza –es un hombre poderoso y no quiero poner vidas en peligro –narré.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Creo que tiene lo mismo que tenía mi hermano –dijo ella –tu tienes algo que me recuerda a él –dijo nostálgica.

-¿Qué cree que deba hacer? –pregunté ignorando su comentario.

-Bueno primero que nada, busca en tu moral, decide que esta bien o mal y aléjate de lo que te daña –dijo.

-No es fácil –suspiré.

-Lo sé –dijo ella –tendrías que alejarte de todo irte a otra ciudad y comenzar de nuevo, pero es difícil.

Asentí.

En ese momento el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

Haruna contestó.

Era su secretaria.

-_¿Cómo que mi hermano esta aquí? –exclamó mientras se le hacía una sonrisa enorme._

_-Voy para allá –dijo sonriente y colgó._

-Akio-kun, me temo que surgió un asunto personal, ¿Te parece bien si hacemos otra cita después?

Asentí.

-¿Puedo preguntar que pasa? –dije penoso.

-Etto… no se lo diría a cualquiera, pero como tu tienes ese no se qué que qué se yo, te lo diré –dijo –Mi hermano, mi único hermano volvió de su viaje y esta afuera esperándome. Hace meses que no lo veo y nosotros somos muy unidos

Sonreí, me sentía feliz por ella.

Salimos de la sala y su secretaria se había ido ya que yo era la última consulta del día.

-¡Hermano! –gritó la chica.

Ella abrazó a un hombre que la veía y tenía unas flores para ella. Supuse que obviamente era su hermano.

-Haruna ¿Cómo estas? –dijo él.

Esperen, conocía esa voz.

-Creciste hermano –dijo llorando en su pecho – Te extrañe mucho ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer –susurró – te venia a recoger pero Aki (la secretaria) me dijo que todavía no acabas tu consulta, así que te espero para que vayamos a cenar ¿Te parece? –dijo el joven

Ella soltó a su hermano al que yo no podía observar por que Haruna me tapaba.

-Ya terminé –Habló –Akio-kun aceptó darle una terapia después –dijo señalándome.

Allí lo vi, era el desconocido que me dio la tarjeta en aquel bar.

-Ah –suspiré –con que ese es su técnica de ventas –dije un poco enojado –regalas tarjetas fingiendo ayudar a personas con problemas para hacer crecer su negocio familiar.

Él me miro y fue cuando me reconoció, ahora usaba unos lentes de armazón azul.

-¿De qué hablas Fudou-kun? –preguntó Haruna.

-No, eso no es lo que suelo hacer –dijo.

Estaba enojado, sentí claramente que se habían burlado de mí, salí corriendo de aquel lugar.

Ya no quería sentirme traicionado nunca.

Vague por las calles nuevamente, no quería ir a mi casa, no quería estar con Kageyama, Genda seguramente estaría ocupado.

Volví al lugar de ayer, al mismo bar y pedí una bebida fuerte.

-Sabía que volverías aquí –dijo una voz.

Miré sorprendido, atrás de mí se encontraba el hermano de Haruna-san

-No me interesa –mentí mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida.

Debo admitir que aquí atienden rápido.

-Me molesta tu actitud, un rebelde sin causa –dijo tentándome a darle una golpiza.

-¿Tú que sabes de mí? –pregunté retorico -¿Tu hermanita ya te contó mi historia completa o algo así?

Él puso su sonrisa de superioridad.

-Los psicólogos no pueden hablar sobre las terapias de sus pacientes con personas ajenas—dijo

Enserio, romperle la cara no sería mala idea.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas con tú hermanita? –pregunté molesto.

-Sabes qué… empecemos con él pie derecho te parece –preguntó – Yo soy Yuuto…

-…No me interesa relacionarme con gente como tú –dije mientras le daba la cara.

El me miró enojado.

-Esta bien, te doy la razón si no quieres relacionarte conmigo, pero no te molestes con mi hermana, ella no tiene la culpa –dijo el chico.

Las palabras de ese chico sonaban sinceras, pero yo no quería creerle.

-ok –dije –Volveré a la terapia si es lo que te preocupa.

El agradeció y volvió a desaparecer.

Pensé en las palabras de Genda, quizá este tipo si era un ángel y yo… ¿por dios qué estaba pensando? Era obvio que este chico era un oportunista.

Así pasaron los días, era obvio que mi vida no podía sumergirse más de lo que ya estaba.

La luz era algo que jamás podría volver a tocar.

Mi mundo era oscuridad.

Estaba en el trabajo, hoy tenía cita con Haruna-san.

-Fudou, te busca el jefe –dijo uno de los empleados nuevos.

Asentí y me dirigí a su oficina.

Toqué la puerta y contestó con un "adelante".

Entré sin ningún miedo. Pues sabía claramente que era lo que ese hombre quería.

-Fudou que bueno que llegas estaba esperándote –dijo

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas arriba de su nariz. Sentado del otro lado de su escritorio.

Se levantó y se dirigió al librero de su derecha. Sacó un libro y una puerta se abrió. Como un pasadizo secreto.

Sabía muy bien a donde llevaba ese lugar, "el cuarto de diversiones" de Kageyama o para mi…. "el cuarto de prostitución"

Entramos, yo primero, sentí la puerta cerrarse y camine por el estrecho pasillo

Al llegar, estaba una cama, un armario donde se guardaban algunos juguetes y ese hombre comenzó a besarme en el cuello, respirándome por todo mí ser.

Si, era repugnante, mi vida era un asco.

Pero yo ya estaba dentro y era imposible salir, solo era una mascota.

Estábamos en el acto…

-Kage-Kageyama –decía sufriendo ya que mi entrada era atacada constantemente.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo él -¿Más dinero?

-No, ya…ya no quiero… ¡ah! ¡Ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto contigo! –grité.

Al decir eso, ese hombre penetro dentro de mi tan fuerte que creí que perdería el conocimiento, luego paró.

-Sabes… ¡eres un mal agradecido! –dijo mientras mordía mi hombro.

-¡Ah! –grité.

-He pensado en mandarte a la escuela mientras trabajas aquí y haces mis favores –dijo él

-¿A la escuela? –pregunté

-Si, a la universidad, no te vendría mal –dijo –comenzaras mañana

-¿Pero por qué? –Exigí –no es justo

Él no dijo nada más y siguió acabando conmigo.  
>Al terminar, me sentí igual que una escoria, no menor, era… nada.<br>Era nada, era suciedad que estaba allí en la oscuridad.

De mi entrepierna, bajaba el semen de ese hombre y mi respiración entrecortada no desaparecía, necesitaba aire, necesitaba algo, necesitaba una razón para vivir.

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí hacía la terapia que tenía.

Entre al lugar y la secretaria me dijo que podía pasar.

Ingresé al consultorio y allí estaba Haruna-san mirándome con unos ojos de preocupación.

-Fudou-kun –dijo ella – mi hermano me dijo que él te había dado la tarjeta en un bar, yo no sabía, lo siento mucho –se disculpó.

-¿De qué te disculpas? –pregunté casi ignorándola.

-Nosotros no somos oportunistas, esa no era una táctica para ganar pacientes… ¿Puedes comprenderlo? –preguntó

Me sentí como tonto pero asentí.

Haruna suspiró.

-Debes disculpar también a mi hermano –dijo ella –él no es mala persona, nosotros somos huérfanos –contó

Abrí los ojos al estar sorprendido y la miré, comencé a poner atención a su relato.

-Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 3 años, después adoptaron a mi hermano y a mí separándonos, cuando nos reencontramos juramos no volvernos a separar –dijo sonriendo y con un aire nostálgico – Él es bueno, tuvo que hacer muchas cosas para que yo pagara mi carrera –dijo sonriendo.

Bufé un poco molesto, ¿Por qué me contaba todo esto?

-¿Si prometieron no separarse porque su hermano se fue y no lo vio durante meses? –pregunté un poco molesto.

Ella me miró

-Como ya lo dije, mi onii-san tuvo que hacer muchas cosas para pagar mi carrera, cosas que lo dañaron –contó un poco triste.

Quizá no debí preguntar.

-La razón por la que se fue, fue por que yo se lo pedí –dijo –La pareja de mi hermano murió, la asesinaron y eso fue un golpe muy duro para nosotros, más para él. Le pedí que se fue y que no regresara, pero me dijo que él regresaría cuando tuviera valor para enfrentar su pasado y ahora él volvió –dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento, no sabía sobre la novia de tu hermano –dije un poco preocupado.

-Ja –ella rió –no te preocupes, solo trata de no juzgarlo y comprenderlo, estoy segura que ambos podrían ser muy buenos amigos.

-Lo intentaré –mencioné un poco irritado –pero no te prometo nada ya que él me cae horriblemente mal

Los dos comenzamos a reír.

-Mas que una terapia esta fue una charla de mi familia, lo siento –se disculpó –te daré otra cita ¿Te parece?

Asentí.

-Mañana entró a estudiar en la universidad –le conté –así que no se si pueda venir por las tardes, ya sabe por las tareas y el trabajo –dije.

-Si es así te la programo para un fin de semana ¿Estas de acuerdo? –preguntó.

-Si –contesté

Salí de allí y me dirigí a mi casa, cuando llegué estaba mi madre echando furias, se notaba claramente que se había vuelto a drogar.


	3. Universidad

A la mañana siguiente:

Entré a la escuela había muchas personas.

-Hola, se ve que eres nuevo –dijo un chico.

Su cabello era verde y tenía ojos negros.

-Si, busco la facultad de ingeniería –dije sin interés.

-Yo también estoy allí –dijo -¿Quieres que te guíe?

Asentí y seguí al chico.

-Soy Ryuji Midorikawa –se presentó – ¿Tú eres…?

-Soy Akio Fudou –contesté.

Él entró al salón, y yo me quedé afuera esperando a algún maestro.

El maestro llegó y me presenté.

Entramos al salón.

-Hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo –dijo el maestro a su clase.

Sentí todas las miradas en mí.

-Siéntate al lado del jefe de grupo –dijo mi maestro señalando a un joven.

Lo miré allí estaba él con su sínica sonrisa, sus ojos rojos apuntaban a mí. Quería morir.

Llegue hasta mi asiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté algo molesto.

-Estudio ¿Y tú? –Se burló mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¿Ya quieres empezar con el pie derecho? –preguntó.

-Claro que no, Yuuto Ootonashi –dije –no eres mi tipo –sonreí satisfecho.

Él se rió, parecía que se burlaba de mí.

-Yuuto Ootonashi –susurró –suena… lindo –dijo y empezó a reír por lo bajito.

Suspiré un poco enojado recordando la patica que tuve con Haruna ayer.

-Bien, si vamos a ser compañeros –dije –será mejor que nos llevemos bien, y más si tu eres el jefe de grupo –hablé viendo al frente.

Él sonrió.

-No solo soy el jefe de grupo, soy el más inteligente, y de todos los maestros soy "el favorito" –presumió.

-No por mucho –lo reté – Soy Akio Fudou

-Soy "Yuuto Ootonashi" –dijo –Creo que seremos bueno amigos a partir de hoy.

- Quizá –susurré.

La clase comenzó.

Creo que Yuuto tenía razón, era el favorito de los maestros, el más inteligente, su tarea era impecable, se esforzaba mucho.

No le digan a nadie, pero un respeto creció hacía él.

-Fudou-kun ¿Podrías hacer por favor este problema? –Dijo un maestro.

Me acerqué al pizarrón. Un problema de matemáticas.

Que flojera.

-Es muy difícil, si no puedes hacerlo le diré a "Kido" que lo haga –dijo él maestro.

-¿Qué dijo? –pregunté alarmado.

Había oído la palabra tabú para mí, Kido.

-Que si no puedes hacerlo le diré a tu compañero –dijo señalando a Yuuto—que lo haga.

Suspiré aliviado, imaginarme que podría encontrar a Kido en una universidad ¿Y si Kageyama lo sabía y me envió para buscarlo?  
>Basta, debía dejar esos pensamientos, Kido se había alejado de ese hombre por que mató a Jiou-san y no sería tan tonto de volver a ésta ciudad ¿O sí?<p>

Regresé al problema del pizarrón, lo analice detenidamente

-Esto… esta muy fácil –dije.

Mi mano comenzó a moverse sola, el problema no era más que una simple ecuación para mí.

-Perfecto –dijo el profesor al leer el resultado y el proceso –Parece que este año hay personas muy inteligentes.

Me alagué por el comentario, pero después el profesor vio a Yuuto y sentí algo de envidia.

Llegó la hora del receso, Midorikawa se acercó a mí.

-Fudou-kun ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? –Me preguntó –Iré con mi… novio y con sus amigos son un año mayores ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

La verdad no me importaba que hiciera, no traía comida, así que lo mejor era comprar algo.

-Si –dije un poco temeroso.

Midorikawa me jaló del brazo hasta que llegamos a una mesa.  
>Estaban allí un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, un peli azul de ojos cafés, un castaño con una ridícula banda naranja y Yuuto.<p>

-Mido –dijo el pelirrojo –déjame presentarte a "Kido" –dijo señalando a Yuuto

Otra vez lo oí, mi mente estaba vacilando enserio, Yuuto no podía ser Kido, Yuuto es Ootonashi. Odio oír cosas que no son.

-Si lo conozco –dijo el peli verde –va con nosotros en nuestro salón.

-Así es –le habló Yuuto –Que mal, si no me hubiera ido ahora estaría con ustedes en segundo –dijo viendo a los tres de la mesa.

Allí fue cuando lo comprendí, Ootonashi se había ido por problemas personales, dejo la escuela para irse y como perdió varios meses tuvo que volver a cursar primero.

-Lo bueno es que haz vuelto –dijo el peli azul

-Si, nuestro 14 ha vuelto –gritó el chico de la banda.

-¿Por qué 14? –pregunté.

-Ah –suspiró el pelirrojo que abrazaba de la cintura a Mido –Es que 14 es el numero de la playera de él –dijo señalando a Yuuto – en los partidos de futbol.

-Si –afirmó el peli azul – Hiroto –señalo al pelirrojo –es el 18, Endo -señalando al de la banda –es el portero y usa el numero 1 – Yo, Kazemaru soy el no. 2, él es el 14 –señalando a Yuuto.

-Y Mido será el 13 –dijo Hiroto.

Todos sonrieron.

-¿Y tú juegas futbol? – me preguntó Endo.

-Emm… Si, algo así, no juego desde unos 10 años –dije un poco nervioso –pero recuerdo que yo era el estratega de mi equipo, ese año mi escuela logró ganar el primer lugar en un torneo –presumí.

-¿Eres estratega? –preguntó Midorikawa.

Asentí.

-Y también mediocampista –dije.

-Bueno, el puesto de Estratega/Mediocampista no lo obtendrás –dijo Yuuto.

Me enojé, solo por que no allá jugado en 10 años no quiere decir que este oxidado y no pueda ir por el puesto que quiero.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté retorico.

-Pues porque el estratega centrocampista soy yo –dijo mi rival oji rojo.

Lo miré fijamente sin pestañar, no quería dejar ver que su respuesta me había sorprendido.

-Ya te lo dije Yuuto-kun, vas a dejar de ser el favorito –le dije acercándome a su rostro.

Mi miró, sus ojos rojos se clavaron en mí.

-Ya lo veremos, hay cosas en las que tu no puedes ganar –dijo tentándome.

El enojo y la rabia fluyeron en mí, quería golpearlo, si golpearlo y darle su merecido, quitarle esos lentes, ver sus ojos rojos suplicantes y después… ¿Besarlo?  
>¡Esto estaba mal!<br>Me imaginé besando a mi rival, enserio que estaba ¡MAL!, yo sabía que acostarme con hombres solo lo hacia por dinero… que era muy diferente a que me gustaran.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Endo que se nota que es un despistado.

-Fudou Akio –contestó Yuuto.

Más que odiar oír cosas que no son, es que me dejaran con la palabra en la boca.

-Bien Akio, si te quieres unir a nuestro equipo, mañana serán las pruebas –dijo el portero—así que esperemos que des buenas jugadas.

Asentí.  
>De algo estaba seguro, si mi cuerpo no se movía por falta de condición física, sabía que mi cerebro si funcionaría, era algo de lo que podía presumir, mi inteligencia.<p>

-Te ayudaré a entrenar –dijo Midorikawa – y así lo hacemos juntos.

Era la primera vez que me sentía así, creo que se le llamaba tener amigos.

-No, Mido tu entrenaras conmigo –dijo Hiroto mientras le robaba un beso en la boca al peli verde.

Me sorprendí, eso decía que ellos eran ¿pareja?  
>Ahora que lo pensaba Mido me lo dijo, dijo que iríamos con su "novio". Con eso de que estaba oyendo cosas que no son, pensé que era novia.<p>

Bueno, no importa, no es algo que me deba interesar ¿O sí?

-Fudou-kun cuidado y te acercas a Mido-chan eh, por él es mío –me amenazó Hiroto.

Me puse nervioso.  
>Además Mido no es mi tipo.<p>

-Y tampoco se te ocurra acercarte a Kaze-chan que él es mío –dijo Endo.

Demonios estaba rodeado de gays ¿O qué?

-No lo haré –dije con una gotita –Ellos no son mi tipo.

Kazemaru rió.

-Eres raro Akio-kun –dijo Kazemaru –Si fueras otra persona te pondrías a gritar ¡bola de gays! O algo así –dijo mientras reía.

Quería decirle que si lo pensé, pero preferí guardarme mis comentarios.

-Yo pienso que no es por que sean gay o algo así, si no que la persona con la que están es la que logró atrapar su atención ¿no? –pregunté esperando que alguien hubiera entendido mi punto de vista.

-Eso es lo que siempre dice el estratega del equipo–dijo Endo.

Mire a Yuuto, cruzándome con sus ojos rojos y… me sonrojé.  
>Si lo pensaba de una manera mala, él y yo éramos los únicos en esa mesa sin pareja y para el colmo teníamos demasiadas cosas en común.<p>

-Yuuto-kun ¿Tu tienes novia? –preguntó Midorikawa viéndolo.

Recordé lo que dijo Haruna, la pareja de él había muerto, de cierto modo quería decirle a Mido que no hiciera esa clase de preguntas, por que Yuuto seguramente le lastimarían pero callé por miedo y por curiosidad de saber lo que decía.

-No –dijo sonriente – y creo que jamás tendré una.

Todos rieron, pero yo no podía evitarme sentirme mal, ¿Tanto quería a su ex como para que fue la última en su vida?

-Ya olvida a Saku –dijo Endo –mejor consíguete un novio… son mas divertidos –habló mientras veía a Kazemaru.

Saku, así se llamaba ella, bonito nombre significa "florecer".

-Y tú Akio ¿tienes novia? –preguntó Hiroto.

-No –dije suspirando.

Mientras siguiera estando con Kageyama y teniendo esos encuentros prefería no dañar a nadie.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu tipo? –preguntó Mido –Ya que ni yo ni Kaze lo somos.

Nunca en mi vida me había puesto a pensar en eso, una novia para mí debería de ser… para mí tendría que ser.

-Alto, con dinero, sobre todo que sea muy inteligente y con mucha paciencia para soportarte ¿No es así Fudou? –burló Yuuto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Insoportablemente correcto.  
>Estaba enojado.<p>

-No te describas Yuuto, jamás te daría una oportunidad –dije con una voz coqueta.

Me sorprendí, llegar hasta ese extremo, Yuuto definitivamente tenía algo… algo que no entendía y que sinceramente me encantaba.

Él rió

-No me estoy describiendo, si quieres tener algo conmigo solo dilo –rió—No me molestara rechazarte.

Maldito.

Enserio, podría ir a la casa de este chico y descuartizarlo por la noche. Tirar cada parte de él en aguas negras y poner su cabeza de trofeo en mi habitación.

Sería lindo.

-¿Pueden dejar ya de estar coqueteándose descaradamente ante nosotros? –habló Endo.

Yuuto y yo lo vimos con una mirada fulminante

-¡No es coqueteo! –gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mala idea, tonto Yuuto por qué no te callas.

Se que él pensaba lo mismo de yo.

Se terminó nuestro receso y decidimos ir a clases.

Midorikawa. Yuuto y yo íbamos a nuestro salón.

-Eh, Yuuto-kun, Hiroto-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti… pero ¿Por qué dejaste la escuela? –preguntó Mido.

Supongo que yo también tenía curiosidad de saber que decía.

-Bueno… es algo de lo que no quiero hablar –dijo Yuuto con una sonrisa.

Las clases pasaron de una forma tediosa y aburrida.

Por qué a ese hombre se le ocurrió llevarme a la universidad.

El timbre sonó y todos salimos.

-Hey. Fudou, Yuuto ¿Quieren ir a pasear con nosotros? –me preguntó Midorikawa

-Yo paso, tengo que ir a trabajar –dije.

-Yo tampoco puedo—contestó Yuuto.

Mido hizo un gesto de tristeza.

-Ya será para la próxima ¿no? –dijo.

Asentí y mi compañero de lentes hizo lo mismo.

Salimos de las instalaciones.

Yo iba directo a la compañía Kageyama.

Iba caminado hasta que…

-¿Piensas seguirme todo el camino? –pregunté

-No, yo tomó este camino vivo por aquí –dijo él.

-Yuuto…-medite mis palabras muy bien antes de decirlas –Eres un acosador ¿cierto?

El rió, me miró fijamente y dijo:

-¿me crees un acosador?—preguntó

Dude un poco al responder.

-C-Claro que si –dije con un temblor en mi voz.

Él se acercó a mí.

-Quizá sea un acosador, pero ten por seguro de que no eres una de mis victimas—habló

Vaya como si fuera a creerle.

-Y ¿En dónde trabajas? –preguntó.

-En una compañía textil que esta cerca de aquí –dije retomando mí camino.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto y me siguió otra vez.

-¿Por qué no nos quieres decir por qué dejaste la escuela? –pregunté recordando la cuestión que hizo Midorikawa ese día.

-Ya dije que no quiero hablar de eso –dijo él.

-Pero por qué –cuestioné.

-¿para qué quieres saber? –dijo

Él tenía razón, de cierto modo, yo solo era un desconocido y quién en esta vida le cuenta sus historias a los desconocidos.

-Quiero saber por que tú me das mucha curiosidad—dije.

-Sabes… empiezo a creer que tú eres el acosador –dijo con una sonrisa.

Maldito idiota.

-¿Juegas siempre con la mente de las personas?—le pregunté

-No, solo verifico quien esta a mí nivel—dijo él.

Otra vez ¡maldito!

-¿Y yo lo estoy?—dije esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Digamos que eres interesante… eres mas como un cachorro perdido aparentando ser una perro de pelea—dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Él no sabía nada de mí, esta vida me hizo un "perro de pelea" y yo…

-No es que te este diciendo débil, solo que no estas bien ubicado—dijo él—tienes comportamientos que solo alguien con muchos problemas puede tener.

Odiaba verme tan vulnerable ante los demás y que descubrieran mis problemas a simple vista.

-¡Piérdete! –grité enojado.

Él hizo una cara como si no le importara y cruzo la banqueta.

No me importó que se fuera, tenía suficientes problemas como para tener más.

Entré en la compañía, fue horrible.

La escuela y el trabajo mesclados es una combinación muy cansada.

-¿Cómo te fue en tú primer día Fudou? –me preguntó Genda que al verme fue a saludar.

-Pues bien…-respondí sin mucho animo.

-Y ¿ya tienes amigos? O ¿una linda novia?—preguntó

Ahora lo que menos quería era hablar de eso.

-No, bueno hay un chico en mi salón que se llama Midorikawa y siempre me habla, parece insoportable y es gay y me presento a su novio y a sus amigos—le conté-¡ah! ¿Recuerdas que te dije que conocí a un desconocido en un bar?

Tenía que decirle que estaba siendo acosado por un sujeto raro, así si me pasaba algo tendría una prueba de que todo había sido culpa de ese sujeto.

-Si –asintió-¿Ya sabes cómo se llama?

-Si, esta en el mismo salón que yo y se llama Yuuto –conté.

Genda me miró un poco alarmado.

-¿Yuuto qué…? –preguntó queriendo saber su apellido.

-Yuuto Ootonashi ¿Por qué? –pregunté inocentemente.

-No nada—suspiró aliviado—Simple curiosidad, y tú que creías que no lo volverías a ver.

-Yo no quiero verlo—dije poniendo los ojos en blanco—Él es un acosador.

-Vaya, pues sinceramente no se que vio en ti—dijo con aire desinteresado.

Lo miré de reojo, yo tenía muchos defectos, eso lo comprendía, pero claro que también tenía muchas virtudes y podía tener a mis fans ¿no?

En ese momento llegó un mensaje de Kageyama, quería verme en su oficina.

Le dije a Genda que iría con el jefe, él lo desaprobó pero no hice caso.

Entré a ese lugar y vi a ése hombre sentado en su silla, cerré la puerta.

-¿Y bien, Cómo te fue en tú primer día de clases? –dijo sonriente.

-Me hubiera ido bien, si hubiera elegido la carrera que me hubiese gustado, no la que usted eligió—dije con un tono molesto.

-¡En verdad que eres un desagradecido!—gritó levantándose de su lugar.

Quizá si esto acabara ya, si ahora el me decía que me perdiera al final, al final sería libre.

-No creas que estas estudiando allí para que te superes en la vida o una estupidez así—dijo él—estas allí por que en esa escuela estudio mi valioso Kido, la misma carrera que tú, así que deberías ser más como él y no quejarte.

Hice una mueca de asco, otra vez comparándome con ese sujeto.

-Recuerda que no te puedes ir de mi lado si no quieres que tu padre sufra algún accidente en la cárcel o a tu madre muera "por un suceso misterioso"

Realmente odiaba que me amenazara, ni siquiera tenía buena relación con mis padres.

-No me importa que les pueda suceder—mentí.

-Bueno, en ese caso no te molestara que tu amigo Genda sea despedido y desaparezca ¿O sí? Y qué me dices de esa psicóloga a la que visitas… ¿Te gustaría que ella muriera?

Sentí rabia e impotencia. Ese era un ser maldito, un monstro un…un…

-Ellos no tiene nada que ver, ¡no los metas! –grité enojado.

-¿Entonces?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Haré lo que usted quiera, solo no los meta en esto y deje de seguirme –advertí.

-Me parece bien—dijo Kageyama—Ahora ya te puedes ir.

Me sorprendió mucho que solo hubiera dicho eso, sin claro tener sexo antes o después de la charla. Pero lo que no me gustaba era eso, ese hombre tenía todos mis movimientos, no estaría así si no hubiera sido por la culpa de Kido.

Él y Kageyama tenían una relación muy parecida a la mía, si no es por decir igual.

Tenía sexo con él por dinero, por necesidad, pero fue cuando ese tonto se enamoro de un hombre, de un compañero de trabajo, Jiou-san.

Genda me contó la historia, puesto que él también estaba enamorado de ese chico.  
>Bueno, Kido y Jiou eran novios y se amaban mucho, pero Kageyama no pudo soportarlo y según Genda hizo que Jiou tuviera un "accidente" en carretera y muriera. En pocas palabras fue asesinado.<p>

Como ese hombre confiaba planamente en que Kido no lo dejaría nunca lo vigiló, pero después de ese suceso Kido escapó, desapareciendo del mapa.

Y después de una serie de eventos desafortunados, yo ahora ocupo su lugar, vaya vida ¿no?

Llegué a mi casa.

-Estúpido mocoso ¿Dónde haz estado?—gritó mi madre.

Siempre era lo mismo, la ignoraba.

-¿Me estas oyendo? ¡Tú nunca haces nada en esta casa! ¿Cuándo traerás dinero para comprar mis medicinas? –me gritó.

Sus medicinas, vaya, convirtió a las drogas en su medicamento diario.

Mi madre nunca era consiente de lo que hacía por ella, Todas las mañanas preparo su desayuno y lo dejo en el refrigerador, yo me encargo del quehacer de la casa y con el dinero que gano trabajando para ése hombre pagó todas las deudas que tenemos, incluyendo, la luz, agua, teléfono.

Me encerré en mí habitación.

Quería escapar… quería escapar como Kido.

O lo mejor era morir.

Recuerdo que ese día me quede dormido, no hice la tarea y no cené.


	4. Química

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta fic… nadie xD… buuuubuuuu bueno, gracias y disfruten xD**

Cap 4

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano. Hice algo rápido para comer, tomé mi mochila y fui directo a la escuela.

Definitivamente hoy, le mostraría a Yuuto que dejaría de ser el favorito.

Me dirigí a las canchas de la universidad. Había algunos alumnos practicando para el ingreso de nuevos estudiantes para el equipo.

Allí estaba Midorikawa.

-Hola—saludé.

-Hola—dijo él-¿Quieres practicar conmigo?

-Si me aseguras que Hiroto no me golpeara—dije tratando de ser gracioso—Sí.

Mido solo se rió.

Estuvimos pasando la pelota un rato hasta que llegaron los compañeros superiores y Yuuto.

-Buenos días—saludó Endo a todos los presentes—El día de hoy empezara la selección de jugadores, nos dividiremos en dos equipos y así seremos capaces de elegir a quienes se quedaran en los equipos, por favor elijan un papel de la siguiente urna.

Había una urna enfrente de todos, cuando mi turno llego saque un papel que decía "blanco"

-¿Qué te tocó?—preguntó Mido.

-Blanco y a ti—cuestioné

-Rojo—dijo algo triste—parece que estaremos en equipos contrarios

Hasta eso me sentí un poco triste.

Terminando la selección de equipo los "rojos" se pusieron una casaca, en mi equipo estaban Kazemaru y Hiroto y debo admitir que Yuuto, Endo y Mido ahora no podrían escapar.

Hubo un momento en el que Yuuto se acercó a mí.

-El que gané este partido se queda como mejor estratega medio campista ¿Te parece?—me preguntó.

-Claro, pero recuerda que dejaras de ser el favorito—advertí.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y el partido dio comienzo.

Debo admitir que yo creí no tener buena condición física, pero me equivoque, jugaba como hace años.

-Kazemaru roba ese balón y pásalo a Hiroto—gritaba a mis compañeros.

Endo era un buen portero, no permitía que nada entrara en su portería.

-Endo ¡dale el balón a Midorikawa!—gritó Yuuto.

El portero hizo lo que se le ordeno.

Eran pases e intentos fallidos por anotar, después de un partido muy divertido…

Ese día el partido quedo 2-1.

-Vaya parece que ganamos –burló Yuuto.

Maldito.

Si, el equipo rojo nos ganó. Debo admitir que Endo era un gran portero, si no, les hubiéramos dado una paliza.

-Solo fue suerte—dije regresando a mi postura normal.

Él rió.

-Chicos, la lista de seleccionados se pondrá mañana por la mañana—dijo Endo.

Después de eso, fuimos a los vestidores por nuestra ropa normal y después a clases.

La primera clase que teníamos era química.

-Bueno alumnos, quien me puede decir cual seria el nombre de un aromático con dos enlaces dobles de cloro—preguntó el maestro.

Nadie levanto la mano.

Ese día comenzó a llover después del partido.

Podía ver la lluvia por la ventana.

-Señor Akio ¿Por qué no nos dice la respuesta? –Dijo mi maestro—parece que esta poniendo demasiada atención.

Pude oír una risita burlona de parte de mi compañero de lentes.

-Yuuto no te burles de tu compañero ¿Sabes la respuesta?—preguntó el profesor a mi "compañero"

¿Por qué siempre era él?

-Si—dijo el con una cara de satisfacción insoportable.

-¿Cuál es?—preguntó el hombre en medio pasillo entre él y yo.

-Paradiclorobenceno –contesté

Todos los compañeros observaban esa penosa escenita.

-Parece que sí estaba poniendo atención –dijo el tutor—le debo una disculpa

El profesor se alejo de nosotros, miré a Yuuto y le sonreí.

-Ya no eres el mas inteligente—susurré.

Estoy casi seguro que en su mente me maldijo.

-Bueno, les dejaré de tarea un ensayo junto con un proyecto social donde me digan propiedades de los elementos de la química, lo harán por parejas y lo quiero impreso en hojas y un disco con la presentación—dijo el maestro.

Que flojera, ahora querían que me relacionara con la gente.

Eso estaba mal, así solo pondría a más gente en peligro.

-¿Quieren elegir ustedes o quieren que yo haga las parejas?—preguntó el profesor

Los alumnos gritaron la mitad que ellos elegían, pues la mayoría quería estar con sus amigos, si se eligiera eso seguramente estaría con Midorikawa mientras no me tocara nunca con Yuuto.

-Ustedes elijan sus parejas, pero Akio y Yuuto ustedes serán un equipo ya que si dejo que se junten con quien quieran abusaran de su inteligencia y sus compañeros no harán nada—sentenció el profesor.

En serio un suicidio podría estar en mis planes en este momento.

Hubo un sonidito "ah" por parte de mis compañeros.

-No creo que sea una buena idea—habló Yuuto.

Algo de razón en este caos.

-Yo tampoco quiero trabajar con él—hablé.

-Si, pero ésta es mi clase y aquí trabajaran en equipo o al menos que claro, quieran reprobar –amenazó el profesor.

Hombre imbécil.

-Así que si estamos todos de acuerdo, quiero para mañana esa tarea—dijo.

EL timbre sonó.

Pasaron las clases y fui a la última. Una donde gracias a dios no estaba con Yuuto, claro que él la tenía exenta por estudiarla el año pasado.

-Bien alumnos, ¿Trajeron su tarea hoy?—preguntó un maestro.

Ese hombre era joven y parecía ser buena persona.

Pero ¡yo no traía mi tarea!

El maestro comenzó a revisar por filas, vaya profesor de kínder.

Llegó hasta mí.

-¿Su tarea?—preguntó.

-No la hice—contesté—Lo siento, con mi trabajo no puedo, por favor perdóneme—imploré

Trataba de ver si este profesor era igual de tonto que los demás que con un poco de presión ayudan.

-Je, te creeré esta vez, por que me recuerdas a un estudiante que tuve hace un año—dijo el profesor—Él era el más inteligente así que espero que usted también lo sea.

-Muchas gracias profesor—traté de ganármelo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó

-Akio Fudou—contesté un poco entusiasmado.

-Bien Fudou-kun espero que algún día llegues, como ese alumno, tú tienes ciertamente algo que me recuerda a él, igualmente espero que cumplas mis expectativas y no dejes las escuela como él.

-¿Cómo quién?—pregunté esperando que no hablara de mi rival.

-Del estudiante que te estoy hablando—dijo el hombre—se llamaba Kido.

Suspiré profundo, tomé mis cosas y salí del salón.

¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! ¿Por qué?

Quisiera conocer a ese tal Kido para saber si es tan igual a mí, para saber si es perfecto e inteligente, para saber si se parece.

Iba corriendo enojado por los pasillos, hasta que choqué.

-¡Demonios! ¿No puedes tener cuidado?—grité

-¡Yo no soy el que va corriendo! ¿Qué rayos te sucede Akio?—preguntó esa voz molesta que odio.

Y no, no es la de Kido.

-¡Ah! Yuuto, por qué siempre que estoy molesto apareces tú—le grité.

El chico no dijo nada.

Trata de no salirme de mis casillas.

-Lo siento, la culpa fue mía—pedí una disculpa.

Él se sacó de onda.

-¿Ya se acabó la clase?—preguntó.

-No—aun sonaba enojado—Yo salí por razones personales y no volveré a entrar.

-Entonces que te parece si hacemos el trabajo de química—dijo tratando de animarme.

Cómo podía decirle que en ese momento no me interesaba nada.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar ¿Podemos hacerlo mas noche?—pregunté.

-¿Te parece si lo hacemos en mi casa?—preguntó

-Si, solo dame la dirección—dije.

Creo que fue lo mejor que pasara así, si Yuuto fuera a mí casa, observara el mundo en que vivo, conociera a mi madre. No se, de cierto modo él me comprendería, pero aun así me daba un poco de vergüenza.

Él lo apuntó en una libreta y me dio la hoja.

-Estaré allí—dije antes de volver a echarme a correr.

Fui a trabajar, algo de lo que sentí bien, pues el jefe no me llamó para nada. Había notado que hizo caso a mi petición de que nadie me siguiera, ya no sentía las presencias.

Así pasó la tarde.

-Hey Fudou ¿Qué harás en la noche?—me preguntó Genda.

-Lo siento tengo un trabajo y debo ir a la casa de alguien a hacerlo—mencioné.

-¿La casa de unas lindas universitarias?—preguntó.

-No—dije apunto de reírme—eso estaría muy bien, pero no, me tocó con ese sujeto Yuuto, es como una sombra que me persigue.

-¿Lo tienes enamorado? –preguntó

Me sonrojé

-¡Claro que no!—grite.

-Pues vas a ir a su casa… Ya es un poco noche… ¿Crees que no pasara nada dedicándote a lo que te dedicas?—preguntó

Me enojé un poco, no es que fuera un prostituto profesional o algo así.

-Recuerda que no puedo tener ninguna pareja—mencioné—recuerda lo que le pasó a Jiou-san, no quiero que por mi culpa alguien más salga herido.

Genda se puso triste, para él no era fácil hablar de Jiou, pues como ya lo había dicho Genda fue un amor mal correspondido de ese chico el cual prefirió al gay de Kido.

-Te llevare—dijo él.

De cierto modo le agradecí.

Salimos de trabajar e íbamos en el auto de Genda.

-Por qué me acompañas—pregunté—Sabes que si te juntas conmigo podrían…tu sabes darte un susto o algo así.

-No te preocupes, si muero seré feliz—habló—además quiero conocer al chico que es tú ángel, que te cuida y protege

-No me cuida ni me protege solo hace cosas para hacerme sentir mal—hablé.

Llegamos a la casa, era más bien un apartamento que quedaba cerca de mi trabajo.

Parece que Yuuto no mentía, realmente no me seguía y vivía cerca.

Me baje del auto y Genda me detuvo.

-Asegúrate de traerlo a la puerta para que pueda observarlo y decidir si tu serás el activo o el pasivo ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Si no estuviera afuera del auto, hubiera golpeado a ese chico.

-Ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada, solo será un rato para hacer tarea—aclaré—no voy a tener sexo con él.

Genda tosió en seco.

-Claro, claro lo que digas—musitó sarcástico.

Maldito.

Me aleje de allí y toque la puerta.

Después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta.

-Pensé que no vendrías—dijo Yuuto.

-Te dije que vendría, solo que un amigo me trajo—dije señalando el auto.

Yuuto salió a ver.

Ahora Genda estaba complacido.

"En el auto de Koijiro:

-Ese chico es…

¿Por qué regresó?

¿Qué hace Yuuto Kido con Fudou?"

-Bien entremos—dijo Yuuto.

-bien—dije despidiéndome de Genda.

Entramos a su departamento, estaba ordenado y limpió.

-¿Y Haruna-san?—pregunté

Ya que eran hermanos asumí que vivían juntos.

-Tiene una despedida de soltera con una amiga llamada Natsumi y hará una pijamada—habló él—Estamos solos ¿no te molesta verdad?

-No—musité un poco penoso recordando las palabras de Genda.

-Estaba empezando el trabajo, esta en mi laptop, llevo algunas cosas y me ayudé un poco con un trabajo parecido al que hice el año pasado—habló Yuuto.

Asentí.

Empezamos a trabajar, estábamos sentados en el suelo alrededor de una mesa donde estaba la computadora portátil de mi compañero.

-Me siento mal, tu ya hiciste mucho del trabajo—hablé.

-No te preocupes, para mí esto es muy fácil, ¿Te parece que tú hagas el trabajo en la computadora y yo hago el escrito?—habló

Asentí.

Ya teníamos una parte del trabajo de química, los elementos, nombres científicos, masa atómica, peso, tipo de enlace, formula desarrollada, semi desarrollada y con estructura de Lewis., compuestos de carbono, formación en metiles, etiles, butiles e isopropiles.

Ya estaba irritado.

Demonios muchísima tarea.

-¿Para qué nos servirá aprender Química en nuestra carrera?—pregunté un poco enojado.

-No lo sé, simplemente es una materia que debemos de cursar para graduarnos—habló Yuuto.

-Yo ni siquiera quería estudiar—hablé mientras ponía mi frente en la mesa.

-¿Entonces por qué estudias?—preguntó el oji-rojo.

-Me obligan—hablé.

Ups creo que dije algo de más.

-¿Tus padres?—preguntó.

-No—respondí

Me sentí un poco triste, pues mis padres nunca hicieron algo por mi formación académica.

-Mi padre esta en la cárcel y mi madre… -dudé un poco en contar.

Yuuto me veía, me estaba poniendo atención.

-Tengo que hablarle a mi mamá para avisarle que llegaré tarde—dije.

Yuuto asintió mientras me seguía viendo. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué a mi casa.

"—_Bueno—contestó una voz varonil al otro lado._

_-Dónde esta mi madre—hable un poco preocupado._

_-Ah, eres tú mocoso, ahora estoy con tu madre y no quiero que vengas a molestar así que no llegues a ésta casa—habló _

_-Tú no tienes por que darme ordenes, sé que la casa es tuya… pero—dije interrumpiéndome._

_-¡Si, ésta es mí casa y cuando quiero que tú madre sea mi amante, vengo! Así que ni se te ocurra venir—dijo._

_-¿Y en donde pretendes que me quede?—pregunté._

_-Mira que no es la primera vez que te corro, no sé, donde quieras, pero no quiero verte esta noche aquí—amenazó._

_Suspiré un poco estresado._

_-Solo cuídala—pedí._

_Y el amante de mi madre me colgó."_

-¿Pasó algo?—preguntó Yuuto

-Me han corrido de mí casa—hablé—Buscaré a Genda para que me dé asilo…no tengo dinero para un hotel

-Puedes quedarte si quieres—habló el oji-rojo.

No supe que decir.

-¿Enserio? –pregunté

-A mí no me molesta, si tú quieres quedarte podremos hacer espacio y…

Ese chico realmente tenía algo, algo que me encantaba sinceramente.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno?—pregunté.

Mi compañero se me quedó viendo un tanto sorprendido.

-Yo… ¿bueno?—preguntó haciéndose en tonto.

-Si, es que no es normal, por ejemplo conmigo eres demasiado bueno, desde el día que te conocí me ayudaste sin saber que yo lo necesitaba, eres odioso y me caes mal por que eres muy presumido, pero ahora invitas a quedarse en tu casa a un completo desconocido, ¿Qué pasa si te robo? ¿O te asesino en la noche? –pregunté.

Creo que tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que pasaba por la mente de este chico.

-Siempre fui considerado un prodigio en todo lo que hacía, soy igual que tú, créeme—habló—no… era igual que tú, y tuve los mismo errores.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, de mis errores ¿O es acaso que tu hermanita ya te contó?—pregunté un poco altanero.

El rió por lo bajito.

-No, ella no puede, ya te lo he dicho, pero también era arisco, taciturno, bipolar y muy rebelde, sentía que mi vida era una mierda y que nada de lo que hiciera estaba bien… si tenía amigos sería peligroso, incluso tener a alguien junto a mi—susurró

Me sentía tan identificado, él me miraba a los ojos diciendo todo eso, pero cuando habló de amigos y "alguien" desvió la mirada, pero yo me sentía igual, del mismo modo.

Si tenía amigos o una pareja, Kageyama sin duda alguna los mataría.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestioné a Yuuto que se veía mal.

-No…Yo amaba a Sakuma y ahora por mí culpa ya no está—habló

-Sakuma ¿era tu novia?—pregunté un poco tímido

El rió por lo bajito.

-No era mi novia… era mi novio—habló—pero para el caso yo lo amaba igual.

Ahora sabía porque Yuuto se juntaba con puros chicos homo-raros ¡él también era uno de ellos!

-Ahora estas pensando que era de esperarse que fuera "gay" por mis amigos ¿verdad?—preguntó

A demonios estaba leyendo mis pensamientos. Hice una cara de desagrado.

-Es cierto ¿verdad? Y créeme no estoy leyendo tus pensamientos –habló

Si no esta leyendo mis pensamientos por que dice lo que pienso.

-Por tus caras… es como lo sé—habló

Maldito ya deja de meterte en mi mente.

-No te enojes, ya no lo hare si no quieres—dijo.

Eso estaría bien, que tal si pienso en algo que no debería.

Que tal si me imagino besándonos a Yuuto y a mí mientras estamos en su casa sola y luego…

Golpee mi cara en señal de desagrado.

-Te recomendaría que no pensaras eso—dijo él—sea lo que sea es malo como para golpearte la cara.

Esperen entonces sabía lo que pensaba o no.

-No se lo que piensas, lo se por las caras que pones, no puedo leer la mente, todavía no tengo ese poder—habló.

Maldito.

Seguimos con la tarea, terminamos como a las 3 de la mañana.

-Al fin –dije estirando mis brazos y suspirando.

-Listo—dijo engrapando las últimas hojas y luego acostándose en el suelo.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde y tengo que ir con mi amigo—hablé—necesito quedarme con alguien.

-Yo te invité muy enserio—habló Yuuto.

Aceptar o no aceptar.

-Estas seguro que no hay problema—le cuestioné.

-No, ya te lo dije, mientras no me robes, me asesines o trates de meterte a mi cama—advirtió.

-Yo solo dije que haría las primeras dos… pero si tano quieres acostarte conmigo, puedes pedirlo, me encantaría rechazarte—dije

Genial, le había devuelto la jugada que me hizo en el comedor, lastima que no tuviera testigos.

El hizo una cara de superioridad.

-Bien pensado, jamás lo hubiera dicho mejor, pero… estoy mejor estando en abstinencia… además no me gustaría quitarte tu virginidad—habló.

-No es que la tuviera—hablé

Y como no, mi virginidad y dignidad se fueron con Kageyama y esas son cosas que nunca regresarán.

Yuuto rió.

-¿Alguna vez te has acostado con un hombre?—me preguntó.

Demonios… ¡qué se supone que le diga!

Suspiré.

-Si –afirmé un poco penoso.

-¿Qué lugar ocupabas? ¿Arriba o abajo?—preguntó

Que rayos es esa pregunta, ni siquiera es coherente.

-Abajo—respondí.

-Yo con Sakuma siempre era arriba… quizá algo entre nosotros funcione—dijo con un tono coqueto.

Yo sabía que eso era una completa mentira, también actuaría así si me tuviera enfrente.

Que ególatra.

-Oye podría darme un baño…es que no tengo casa y… hoy fueron las pruebas de futbol—dije un poco tímido.

-Si puedes, te prestaré algo de ropa y una toalla… pero ¿ese no es un truco para tentarme o si?—preguntó

-Claro que sí… me encantaría bañarme contigo—dije sarcástico.

Yuuto rió

Fue a buscar lo que me prometió.

Su ducha era azul, tenía un jabón que olía delicioso. Creo que o era un acosador o si me estaba enamorando de Yuuto.

Tomé un baño relajante, el agua salía caliente.

Salí y me dio un poco de pena, traía la ropa de un desconocido sobre mí, incluyendo también la interior.

Tan bajo había llegado.

-Gracias –dije a Yuuto


	5. ¿Y si es verdad?

**Agradezco todos los comentarios, de antemano.**

Fubuki-kazesenko: cuando escribí lo de "una serie de eventos desafortunados, yo también pensaba en la película que hay con ese nombre xD y también… e_e yo también siento que pongo a Fudou muy uke, pero eso cambiara después quizá…

saralit: Aquií esta el saludo "Hola" :3 jeje, gracias x seguir leyendo.

..x: Gracias por leer, pero por fa comenta, me hacen feliz los comentarios xD.

soushy: gracias x tu comentario xD

deathnoteniky: bien me gusta que alagues mi fic… pero lo demás O_O (puntitos) jeje

Su ducha era azul, tenía un jabón que olía delicioso. Creo que o era un acosador o si me estaba enamorando de Yuuto.

Tomé un baño relajante, el agua salía caliente.

Salí y me dio un poco de pena, traía la ropa de un desconocido sobre mí, incluyendo también la interior.

Tan bajo había llegado.

-Gracias –dije a Yuuto

Que ridículamente traía un mandil rosa y estaba preparando algo de comer.

-Hice la cena ¿tienes hambre?—me preguntó

Por qué, por qué Yuuto era tan bueno y si Genda tenía razón y en verdad era un ángel.

-¿Me darás de comer?—pregunté

Él dijo "si".

-Entonces quizá si me convendría estar contigo, necesito alguien que me haga de comer—hablé

-Entonces harás la cena tú—dijo mientras me aventaba un cucharon.

En ese momento llegó un mensaje de Haruna.

-¿¡Qué!—Gritó exaltado—Iré por ella en este momento.

Me sorprendí y empecé a leer.

"_Hermano siento despertarte a las cuatro de la mañana pero ¿Adivina qué? Kogure me ha traído serenata a la casa de Natsumi, todas mis amigas y yo nos sorprendimos pero resulta que todo fue un plan y me han pedido matrimonio, P.D: no es un sueño"_

-Felicidades por Haruna—hable

-¿Felicidades? Es una niña, cómo que le han pedido matrimonio –gritaba—si, iré por ella que tal si ese aprovechado y…

Lo sujete de un brazo.

-Déjala, ella esta creciendo además ¿Cuántos años tiene?—pregunté

-Tiene 22 pero… -habló él—pero tú no lo entiendes, no tienes hermanas.

-Si, pero si tuviera una hermana no creo que fuera a arruinarle la fiesta a su amiga—hablé.

-Es que tú no lo entiendes, Sakuma y ella son las personas que mas me importan, pero ahora no esta Sakuma y Haruna es mi única hermana, lo que me mantiene vivo y ahora se va a ir—habló sentándose en el sillón y haciendo un drama.

-No es que se fuera a morir o algo así, se va a C-A-S-A-R, la podrás seguir viendo o acaso el tal "Kogure" es malo y la maltrata—pregunté.

-No, él es bueno y respetuoso con ella llevan casi 5 años saliendo—dijo con un tono serio y protector.

-¿Entonces por que te pones así si sabes que algún día ella se tiene que ir de tú lado?—pregunté—estas siendo egoísta.

-¡No es eso! Solo son celos de hermano mayor—dijo viendo el suelo.

-Bien—suspiré—además no sé ¿Tú nunca has pensado en casarte?

Por qué hice esa pregunta, cada vez estaba creyéndome más loco de lo normal.

-No, solo que fuera con él y se fue por mí culpa—habló

Si, sabía que no debí de haber dicho eso ahora Yuuto estaba deprimido.

-No fue por tu culpa… lo accidentes ocurren—hablé.

Él me miro con ojos de rabia, pareciera que cambió.

-No lo entenderías, si fue mi culpa—habló sin querer decir nada más.

Me costó mucho cambiar de tema, pero seguimos hablando.

Hablamos de muchas cosas.

Yuuto era tan igual a mí o quizá yo era igual a él.

No lo sé, simplemente sabía que Yuuto me gustaba.

-Creo que debemos ir a dormir—dijo el viendo el reloj.

Eran 5 de la mañana y nosotros teníamos escuela a las 8:00.

-Yo me quedaré en el cuarto de Haruna—dijo él—Tu te quedaras en el mío ¿Esta bien así?

-Ya te dije que no tienes que ser tan bueno, me conformaré con el sillón—hablé.

—Hazme caso—habló él.

Me llevó casi de la mano a su habitación y me ordenó que me acostara en su cama. Fue gracioso y a la vez patético.

Cerró la puerta.

Ahora estaba acostado en la cama de un sujeto raro, su almohada olía completamente a él. Todo me hacía ver absolutamente como un pervertido.

Pasó la noche.

—Fudou levántate ya—ordenó Yuuto

—Acabo de cerrar los ojos—susurré

—Si pero debemos ir a la escuela—dijo él.

Como decirle que me valía ir.

—Fudou

Empezó a hablarme, a moverme y a picarme para que me despertara. Yo abrazaba su almohada cada vez más, no quería despertarme, no quería ya nada.

— Fudou, despierta ya—me ordenó el castaño.

Me giré de lado.

Yuuto se retiró sentí como su presencia desaparecía.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y a abrazar mi almohada.

La puerta se volvió a abrir.

—No pensé hacer esto, pero eres igual de flojo que Haruna—habló.

Sentí como con su dedo rozó mi cuello.

Era agua helada.

Me retorcí y aun con los ojos cerrados le dije:

—Con eso no me ganaras.

Él suspiró, era un claro signo de rendición.

—Nadie me gana—susurró.

Hablaba como un mal perdedor.

Fue cuando lo sentí otra vez mi cuello, Yuuto sopló en el, tocó mi cabello.

—Fudou-kun—dijo con una voz coqueta—si no te levantas, me darán ganas de meterme a la cama contigo y hacerte mío.

Me levanté de golpe.

Salí de la habitación y entré al baño, claramente pude oír las carcajadas que daba ese tonto afuera.

Lave mi cara y demás, salí de allí.

—Hice de desayunar—dijo.

Rasqué mi cabeza y vi puesta la mesa.

— ¿Quieres que te preste ropa?—me preguntó.

Ése sujeto quería matarme de vergüenza o qué tenía de gracioso verme sufrir.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

Él sonrió.

—La dejé en mi habitación—dijo.

Lo ignoré por completo y fui por la ropa ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Me vestí y fui a "desayunar".

— ¿Pasa algo?—me preguntó Yuuto.

Jugaba con mi tenedor.

—Muero de sueño—dije.

Mis ojos estaban cerrándose solos.

Yuuto rió.

—Maldito… ¡Por qué te llena de placer molestarme!—le grité.

Él rió más.

—Te encuentro tan gracioso y fácil de desesperar—dijo.

Lo miré mal y metí un bocado de comida a mi boca.

—La escuela esta lejos de aquí, es necesario levantarse a ésta hora… sé que solo dormimos dos horas, pero no es razón para que estés irritable—dijo.

—Amo tu almohada, me la llevaré a mi casa—susurré para cambiar el tema.

—Adelante—dijo—La tenías tan abrazada ésta mañana que pensé que era tú novia.

—Ja, no estés celoso—me burlé.

Después de allí comimos en silencio, tomamos nuestras mochilas y partimos a la universidad.

Al llegar allí había una multitud pegada a unas listas en la pared.

— ¿Qué es lo que ven?—le pregunté a mi compañero.

—Los resultados de la selección de los integrantes del equipo de futbol ¿Quieres ver?—preguntó.

Yo negué.

Si quedaba o no, no me importaba, pero tampoco quería ir si Yuuto iba, en todo caso que no hubiera quedado él seguramente se burlaría de mí.

Caminamos para ir a clases.

Entramos a nuestro salón, primera clase: química.

Todos los compañeros adentro estaban terminando sus proyectos.

En ese momento entró el profesor. Ese maldito viejo que me puso en el mismo equipo que Yuuto y me hizo quedarme a dormir en su casa.

—Chicos, Por favor entréguenme sus trabajos—mencionó.

Hubo una bulla de todos los alumnos, diciendo "espere".

El profesor se desesperó.

Después de un rato todos los trabajos fueron hacía el profesor incluyendo el nuestro.

En la clase el maestro los estuvo hojeando, los escritos y luego sonó el timbre.

—Akio, Yuuto ¿pueden quedarse un poco más?—dijo el maestro.

Por mí estaba bien, seguía la clase que Yuuto ya había cursado y la que yo nunca cursaría por confundirme con el imbécil de Kido.

Los alumnos se fueron y nosotros dos nos acercamos al tutor.

Él nos miro

—Muy buen trabajo—nos felicitó—está completo, sin faltas de ortografía, contiene un amplia gama de lo que requerí, ambos están exentos por éste mes.

Hurra, al menos ya no tendría que cursar ésta clase.

—Gracias profesor—dijo Yuuto—No sabe lo insoportable que es éste sujeto—mencionó señalándome.

Yo ¿Insoportable?

¡Alto!

¿Dónde está el Yuuto Ootonashi que es un santo?… ¿al que amo?

— ¿Por qué le dices eso a mi segundo alumno más inteligente?—preguntó el profesor.

Otra vez, siendo el segundo… seguramente el día que conozca a Kido lo asesinaré y después a Yuuto…Así el primer lugar será mío.

—Por que simplemente atenta contra mi primer lugar—habló.

Ah, otra vez me ha leído la mente.

El profesor rió, pensó que era algo más importante y lo tomó como broma de jóvenes.

Salimos de allí.

—No entraré a la segunda clase—susurré.

— ¿Por qué?—me preguntó el oji rojo.

—Me han dicho que me parezco a mi peor enemigo—dije sin balbucear.

— ¿A mí?—preguntó orgulloso.

—No, todavía no eres tan importante.

Pero creo que si se tratara de enemigos Kido estaba en primer lugar, Yuuto en segundo, ya que cuando le digo que lo odio casi siempre es en broma.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?—preguntó

—Iré a ver las listas del equipo ¿Y tú?—pregunté

—Iré a ver a la persona que me robó el sueño ayer –dijo sonriendo.

Me dio un ataque de risa.

— ¿A Haruna?—pregunté.

Yuuto me miró fijamente.

Había adivinado.

—Ya tranquilo, no creo que ella se case el día de hoy—mencioné con una sonrisa.

Él me vio feo y caminó a la salida, yo me dirigí a las listas.

Busqué mi nombre.

_Akio Fudou medio campista no: 8. Titular._

Había quedado, me dio curiosidad y busqué a Yuuto en la lista, pero no lo encontré ¿No logró entrar?

En todo caso encontré a Midorikawa.

_Ryuuji Midorikawa medio campista no: 13. Titular. _

La clase pasó…

Entré a las demás y Yuuto no se dignó a aparecerse.

La hora del receso llegó.

—Vamos a comer—le dije a Midorikawa.

El asintió y fuimos con los fieles amigos del grado superior.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu proyecto amor?—preguntó Hiroto al peli verde.

—Mal, todos tuvimos malas notas, el profesor dijo que nos faltaba mucho—habló el oji negro sentándose en las piernas de su novio.

—Ese viejo, me quitó a mi novio todo un día para que hicieras un trabajo y ahora les dice que está mal—dijo el pelirrojo enojado.

—Pues mi trabajo le gustó al profesor—presumí mientras me sentaba.

—Claro, como te tocó con el más inteligente del salón—reclamó Midorikawa—iban a tener una excelente nota.

— ¿Hiciste un trabajo con nuestro estratega?—preguntó Endo.

—Si—respondí.

Hacían demasiado alboroto, ni que Yuuto hubiera hecho todo, sentí como las miradas de Endo, Kazemaru y Hiroto me atacaban.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunté.

—Él nunca hace nada con los demás, él año pasado siempre que terminaba de trabajar hacía sus tareas, pero siempre era solo, nunca permitía que nadie entrara a su casa, mucho menos a su vida—narró Kazemaru.

Me sorprendí, ¿Yuuto en verdad era así?

Azoté mi cabeza en la mesa y hubo un silencio. Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

—Fudou no te duermas—dijo Endo mientras me movía de un lado a otro.

—No pude dormir bien—hablé—Yuuto no me dejo dormir.

Todos me vieron mal.

Si, eso se podría malinterpretar.

—No quise decir eso, es que me despertó muy temprano para venir a la escuela….

— ¿Dormiste en casa de "Yuuto"?—preguntó Kazemaru—que confianza se tienen—dijo riendo.

Mi cabeza seguía en la mesa, me daba mucha flojera levantarla.

—Si, ¿Algún problema?—pregunté indignado.

—Ninguno, ¿seguro que halamos de la misma persona? O es que eres alguien especial para él—preguntó Kiyama.

—No es por eso, solo nos quedamos a hacer un trabajo—dijo Yuuto que recién llegaba.

—Ah—exclamó Endo—Yo pensé que había superado a Sakuma.

—No, a él nunca lo olvidaré—respondió el oji rojo.

Fingí estar dormido, no me gustaba que Yuuto hablara así de Sakuma, no me gustaba que dijera que quisiera más a alguien que no era yo.

Recuerdo que ese día salimos temprano y yo tenía que ir a trabajar.

Me despedí de mis "amigos" y fui a la industria de Kageyama.

Lo primero que noté al llegar es que el jefe quería hablar conmigo.

Genda no estaba así que fui a la oficina.

Ese hombre me esperaba.

-Ayer no te vi… dime ¿Cómo te esta yendo en la escuela?—preguntó ese hombre.

Entré a la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, hice un gesto de enojo y contesté.

-Pues como me debería estar yendo, la mayoría de los maestros me han dicho que me parezco a un tal Kido—hablé.

Y la verdad es que era cierto.

-¿Tú parecerte a él?, que idiota son—habló.

Ese hombre se acercó a mí, y sujeto mi mentón.

-Aun que hoy—dijo mientras olía mi cuello—tienes un olor que me fascina, hueles como él.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, ¿oler como él?, ¿como Kido?

Que desagradable.

Ese hombre besó mi cuello y empezó a jalarme hacía atrás de su librero, donde tenía su habitación especial.

Entramos y fue cuando me arrojo a la cama, el empezó a quitarse su saco y camisa.

No quería… hoy no, hoy tenía el olor de Yuuto por todo mí cuerpo, no quería que se borrara, no así.

Ese hombre se subió arriba de mí, lamía mi cuello.

Y si… Y si… ¿por un instante me olvidara que éste hombre era Kageyama y pensará que fuera Yuuto?

Besé su cuello siguiendo mi plan de cerrar mis ojos e imaginar.

—Tu jamás habías hecho eso—habló él.

Su voz rompió el hechizo.

—¿Me estas engañando con alguien?—preguntó

—¿Qué?—dije.

—Kido también hizo lo mismo, cuando salía con Jirou, así fue como me di cuenta de que me engañaba ¿Dime con quién estas saliendo? ¿Con quién te imaginas que estas teniendo sexo? ¿A quién tengo que asesinar?—preguntó

Ese demonio.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar algo porque Kido ya lo había hecho, odiaba a ambos.

—No tengo a nadie, por lo mismo que no quiero que le hagas daño—dije.

Yo podía ser muchas cosas, pero no como Kido, nunca dejaría que asesinaran a la persona que amo.

Recuerdo que ese día terminé violado hasta perder el conocimiento otra vez.

Salí de ese lugar y vi la oficina vacía.

Allí me senté y me quede pensando en el olor que traía.

Era el mismo que Kido, el mismo que Yuuto.

Incluso en la escuela siempre que oía el nombre "Kido" señalaban a Yuuto, ¿Entonces eso significaba qué?

¿Eran la misma persona?

No, sería mucha coincidencia que el primer amigo que tengo, mi rival escolar y el chico que me gusta fuera Kido.

¿Además no se apellidaba Ootonashi?

Tengo que ir a preguntarle.

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude encontrándome con Genda a la salida del edificio.

—Fudou debemos hablar—dijo él.

—Ahora no puedo—dije tengo que irme.

—Pero es sobre el chico de ayer—habló.

—Bueno tengo que ir a la casa de ese sujeto, nos vemos después—susurré

Me agarre a correr, su casa estaba cerca.

Pero ¿qué haría si en realidad él fuera Kido?

Sentí como mí vida podría terminar, no.

¡Una coincidencia así! ¡Sería lo peor!

Llegué a su casa, tenía miedo de mi pregunta y mucho más de su respuesta.

Toqué la puerta y….

**Agradezco sus comentarios, por favor dejen reviews los aprecio mucho, eso y si leyeron esto y hace una semana que lo publique, un mese o un año… comenten xD me llenan de felicidad n_n**


	6. Oficialmente Yuuto es Kido

**Gracias por los comentarios! Lamento el error pasado de subir la misma conti, fue un error u_u me equivoke le historia xD, bueno, disfruten!**

Llegué a su casa, tenía miedo de mi pregunta y mucho más de su respuesta.

Toqué y abrió Haruna.

—Akio-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó ella—No quedamos que tendríamos cita el próximo sábado y ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

—Haruna-san… busco a tú hermano—hablé

—¿A mí hermano? Pensé que lo odiabas—dijo ella.

—Si, lo odio—hablé—pero por casualidades del destino es mi compañero en la escuela

Mi voz sonaba pesada, si lo conocí en el bar y luego en la escuela que era casi imposible… qué posibilidad hay que Yuuto sea Kido.

—Mi hermano fue a la tienda, pero pasa por favor—dijo ella dejándome entrar.

En el comedor había una mesa ordenada y elegante, para una cena de tres personas.

—Quizá interrumpo algo—hablé mientras veía la mesa.

—No te preocupes, hoy viene mi novio a pedir mi mano para casarnos—habló ella.

—Oh Cierto—recordé—felicidades.

—¿Ya sabías?—preguntó un poco confundida.

—Bueno, ayer llegó un mensaje al celular de Yuuto y lo vi, espero que no te moleste—dije.

—Ese mensaje lo envíe a las cuatro de la mañana ¿Por qué estabas con mi hermano?—preguntó

Me dio un poco de pena contestar, ¿qué tal si estaba malinterpretando las cosas?

—Estábamos haciendo un trabajo—habló Yuuto que entró a la casa.

Haruna vio a su hermano de reojo y después me abrazó tocando mi cabello.

—Akio-kun ¿Mi hermano te hizo algo malo?—preguntó.

—Por que lo proteges a él, ¿qué le pude haber hecho?—se excusaba—Si sigues así no dejare que te cases.

Por dios menuda excusa.

—Hablamos de esto ayer—le dije—Haruna ya esta grande debes dejar que haga lo que quiera

Haruna se que estaba muy agradecida conmigo por decir eso.

—No digas eso o después se lo creerá—dijo Yuuto.

—Vamos ayer me dijiste que lo ibas a hacer—dije cambiando mi tono de voz.

—No recuerdo haberlo dicho… además como tú no tienes hermanas—dijo ese sujeto.

—No es porque yo no quiera…Si fuera por mí tendría una hermana, y sería mejor hermano que tú—burlaba.

—Entonces se tú el hermano de Haruna y regálasela a cualquier sujeto—hablaba Yuuto.

—¡Basta hermano!—gritó Haruna—Sabes que llevo saliendo con él años y si eres un mal hermano Fudou será uno mejor—dijo retando a su hermano mientras me abrazaba del brazo.

—¿A todo esto que haces aquí?—me preguntó Yuuto.

Recordé mi propósito.

—Podemos hablar asolas –pregunté

—Vamos afuera—dijo él.

Cuando abrió la puerta se dejo ver a un chico de cabello azul ojos naranjas y de traje, tenía unas flores.

—Hola—dijo nervioso.

—Kogure—Haruna saltó de la felicidad y lo abrazó

Me parece que él era su novio.

—Buenas noches—saludó a Yuuto y a mí.

Le dio las flores a Haruna y pasó a la casa.

—Me parece que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar—dijo Yuuto viendo mal a Kogure.

— ¿Fudou quieres quedarte a cenar?—susurró Haruna a un lado de mí.

—No creo que deba—hablé—es algo personal.

—Pero ahora eres mi nuevo hermano—dijo ella sonriendo—además tienes un poder increíble de sacar de sus casillas a mi hermano, eres especial y si tú no estas para decirle que acepté mi compromiso… no dejara que me case—habló ella.

—Pero yo no creo…-susurré pero fui interrumpido.

—Quédate por favor, creo que será el único favor que te pida—habló Yuuto.

No sé por qué tenía que hacer esto, jamás en la vida había estado en una situación así, que se supone que debía hacer.

Pasada de una rápida presentación con el novio, todos nos sentamos en la mesa, comenzaron a hablar.

¿Cómo terminé allí?

Lo más importante, tenía que concentrarme y no olvidar mi misión, a mí lado estaba él… Kido. Solo pensar en eso me ponía un poco enfermo.

Al terminar la cena, sabía algo, Haruna cocinaba estupendo.

El momento crucial había llegado.

—Quiero casarme con tu hermana—dijo Kogure.

Haruna y yo miramos a Yuuto de reojo, su cara parecía gritar "NO".

—Tú sabes que ella y yo llevamos ya varios años de novios y la respeto y la quiero mucho, por eso queríamos pedirte tú permiso para que Haruna esté conmigo—dijo Kogure.

Suspiré hondo.

—Y bien hermano, solo tienes que decir una palabra—apoyó Haruna.

Por debajo de la mesa, le di un golpe al oji-rojo, él me vio mal.

—Bien, espero que la cuides como lo he hecho yo todos estos años—respondió.

Haruna, Kogure y yo sonreímos.

—Pero yo no pagaré la boda—dijo Yuuto.

De alguna manera sabía que él diría algo así.

— ¡Hermano!—regañó Haruna.

—No te preocupes por eso, he estado trabajando, y quizá en un año nos podamos casar—dijo Kogure mientras tomaba las manos de Haruna.

Por un momento lo entendí, vi como el rostro de Yuuto decía "En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas, así que por mí esta bien"

—Yo quiero ayudarles, les daré una cantidad de dinero para que se casen dentro de unos cuantos meses—hablé.

Yuuto me mató con los ojos.

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó Haruna mientras le brillaban los ojos.

—Si—contesté.

Yuuto me mataba con la mirada, y debo admitir que eso me hacía sentir tan bien. Tan bien ganarle en su propio juego.

—Gracias onii-san –dijo Haruna mientras me abrazaba.

Soñé ¿o me dijo hermano?, era la primera vez que me sentía en una familia tan unida.

—Gracias cuñado—dijo Kogure.

Bien, había hecho una familia en un día, ahora debía estar feliz ¿no? Noten mi sarcasmo.

—Entonces yo me retiro—dijo el novio de Haruna.

El chico se fue.

—Yuuto, necesito hablar contigo—le dije al mencionado recordando mi estúpida misión.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo—mencionó y se encerró en su habitación.

—Déjalo, está enojado—habló Haruna.

Le ayudé a recoger la mesa.

—Muchas gracias Fudou-kun—dijo ella—pero realmente no tienes que pagar nada, no quiero comprometerte a nada.

En primera estancia molestar a Yuuto era la prioridad, pero Haruna es una mujer que me ha "ayudado" de cierto modo.

—Lo decía enserio—le dije.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

—Además ya soy tú hermano ¿no?—suspiré.

Haruna rió mientras me abrazaba.

— ¿Quieres ser mi hermano o mi hermano-cuñado? –preguntó.

¿¡Qué! Yo…

—Solo alguien que te quiere ayudar—dije un poco sonrojado.

Ella me soltó y yo me fui.

Llegué a mi casa…

Mi madre estaba golpeada.

— ¿Te lo hizo tú amante?—pregunté mientras le ponía un hielo en el ojo.

—Qué te interesa—respondió a la defensiva.

Suspiré, mi madre ya no tenía remedio.

La deje recostada en el sillón y subí a mi habitación.

Tomé un baño rápido, vi muchas marcas en mi cuerpo, de cierto modo dolía.

"¿_Hermano o cuñado?"_

Recordé las palabras de Haruna, demonios los odio a todos, odio estos estúpidos sentimientos que me hacen creer que estoy enamorado del idiota de Kido.

Y sobre todo no lo pude enfrentar.

Lo odio.

Odio a todos y a todo.

Por muy extraño que parezca empecé a golpear la pared.

Era sábado.

Llegué a la compañía.

No dudé ni un segundo, entré en la oficina de mi jefe.

—Necesito dinero—dije.

—A qué se debe esa entrada y esa exigencia—preguntó Kageyama.

—Mi hermana se casa y la familia de la novia paga la boda, además quiero que sea lo más rápido posible—expliqué.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hermana ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?—preguntó.

—No pensé que te interesara, además no vive conmigo, estudiaba lejos y volvió para casarse—mentí.

—Sabes, Kido también tenía una hermana, ahora gracias a eso, como que te estoy teniendo más cariño, pero nada es gratis, así que tendrás que trabajar más si quieres que te de dinero—dijo.

Desvié la mirada.

—Lo sé.

—Pero como en este momento estoy ocupado, te depositaré el dinero en tú cuenta ¿Te parece?

Sonreí, ¿Esto en verdad esta pasando?

—Gracias—dije.

—Espera—me detuvo—dime una cosa antes de irte.

Volteé a verlo.

— ¿Con quién me engañas?—preguntó.

Lo miré con mala cara.

—Con nadie, ya te lo dije, no puedo estar con nadie… mientras esté con usted—susurré antes de salir de la oficina.

Al menos tenía el dinero.

Creo que las cosas van mejorando, ahora solo tenía que arreglar las cosas con Yuuto.

También tenía que hablar con Genda, ayer trató de decirme algo y no le puse atención, bueno, no es que me importara lo que diría.

Lo malo es que hoy no trabajaba, era su día de descanso.

Trabajé lo que quedaba del día, al salir dudé si ir o no con él, pero me negué.

Otro día más sin hacer nada útil.

Los días pasaron, era lunes.

La escuela, estúpido lugar, una prisión con más de cuatro paredes. Aun así tenía una pequeña esperanza…

— ¿No vino Yuuto hoy?—preguntó Endo.

—No—bufé molesto.

—Que raro, él nunca faltaría todo un día completo… ¿Se enojaría con alguien, o un profesor, quizá Haruna-chan se enfermó?—hacía hipótesis Kazemaru.

Ese tonto no se dignó a aparecer, yo solo quería hablar con él, ¿Tan difícil era? ¿Tan enojado estaba conmigo por prestarle el dinero a Haruna como para no venir a la escuela?

Él sinceramente es un IDIOTA.

Las clases acabaron. Hurra.

Iba de salida con Midorikawa, cuando:

— ¡Akio-kun! –escuche una linda vocecita acercarse a mí.

— ¿Tú novia?—susurró Mido.

—No, es mi hermana—dije.

Haruna se acercó a nosotros.

Hice una breve presentación y:

—Mido, es hora de irnos…

De la nada, salió el grupito de Hiroto, Endo y Kaze.

¿Por qué rayos siempre llegan?

¿Y por qué siempre juntos?

—Haruna ¿Qué haces aquí?—saludó Endo.

—Vengo con Akio-kun—dijo ella.

Todos me miraron.

¿Ahora que había hecho para que esto me pasara a mí?

— ¿Por qué no vino Yuuto?—preguntó Hiroto.

— ¡Por que ese niño anda en sus días! –gritó enojada.

(N/A: Esa expresión se usa cuando una persona (especialmente mujeres) andan de un humor que ni ellas mismas se aguantan)

—Fudou, Fudou… Y nosotros creyendo que tu eras el pasivo… te debemos una disculpa—dijo Kazemaru riendo.

En ese momento sentí ganas de asesinarlos a todos, pero… puse mi mejor sonrisa y:

—MUERANSE –les desee de todo corazón aun con mi linda sonrisa en el rostro.

—Chicos, fue un gusto saludarlos, pero me voy a robar a mi hermano—dijo Haruna.

—Pensé que venías con Fudou—dijo Endo con una voz de niño.

—Si, ¿Desde cuando se caso con "Yuuto" que pasó a ser tu "hermano" legalmente? –preguntó Kaze.

Siempre soy tan impulsivo, a veces digo cosas sin pensar, pero… hoy no tenía ganas de decirles nada, me estaba comportando y eso si era raro en mí.

Pero seguía pensando en matar a Kazemaru.

—Chicos, ya no lo molesten—habló Midorikawa—mejor vámonos de aquí.

Y gracias al helado parlante… ellos se fueron.

—Y bien ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunté.

— ¡Hoy me acompañaras a comprar mi vestido de boda!—gritó Haruna.

— ¿Pero por qué yo?—pregunté exaltado.

—Por que mi hermano no quiso—ella habló con una voz quebrada—y veraz, yo no tengo una madre y…

Ella empezó a llorar ¿Por que me hacía esta escenita? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no podía dejarla allí, pasarme de largo e ignórala?

—Está bien—terminé diciendo.

Ella limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió.

Me sujetó de la mano y me llevó con ella.

Fuimos al centro de la ciudad a ver si le gustaba alguno.

Me sentí completamente incomodo y fuera le lugar, ya se por qué Yuuto no quería acompañarla.

—Mira ése—dijo viendo un vestido blanco en el aparador.

Volvió a jalarme del brazo y entramos a la tienda.

Ella le pidió a una señorita que le mostrara un vestido, yo me senté en una sala de estar que tenía el local.

Y me seguía preguntando ¿Por qué la acompañé?

¿Qué no tenía amigas con las cuales venir?

Cuando salió del vestidor, pude ver lo bonita que era, quizá así se sentía tener una hermana.

—Se le ve muy bonito señorita—dijo la vendedora.

—Gracias, la verdad es que me encanta—suspiró.

Yo nunca pensé encontrar a una mujer que se decidiera tan rápido.

— ¿Te gusta?—le pregunté.

—Me encanta—contestó.

—Entonces, lo apartamos—dije.

Haruna me miró sorprendida.

—Claro que no, no tengo el dinero para pagarlo—me susurró.

La ignoré.

—Considéralo un regalo—dije.

¿Cuándo jodidamente me hice tan bueno?

Haruna se quitó su vestido y se lo dio a la vendedora, pagué un adelanto con mi tarjeta de crédito y el vestido se quedó allí, para después pasar a hacerle las medidas necesarias.

Salimos de allí.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras, no era necesario—me regañó Haruna—pero gracias.

Solo sonreí.

—Entonces ¿Déjame invitarte un café?—preguntó.

—Vamos—dije sin emoción, empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

Era una cafetería "bonita" tenía mesas afuera y adentro, Haruna pidió por los dos y pagó.

Elegimos afuera para sentarnos.

—Sabes Akio-kun hoy fue un día divertido, lamento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí—se disculpó—y luego de que me ayudaras a pagar mi boda, me compraste el vestido, ¿Por qué eres tan bueno?

—Yo… ¿Bueno?—pregunté

—Si, eres como un ángel para mí—dijo ella pero se quedó pensando un poco—pero más para mi hermano.

Yo un ángel, era muy gracioso… la misma analogía que tenía Genda hacía Yuuto.

— ¿Un ángel para él?—cuestioné.

Vaya estupidez.

—Si, eres muy bueno y—ella se detuvo—y es curioso sabes, pero creo que el destino los unió para salir adelante, ambos han pasado por lo mismo, son tan iguales, pero a la vez tan diferentes que se complementan muy bien.

—Hablas como si él y yo fuéramos pareja—dije mientras tomaba de mi bebida.

—Mi hermano quería mucho a Sakuma, cuando él murió fue muy triste para todos, inclusive Saku me prometió que iríamos a comprar mi vestido de novia…era la cuñada que nunca tendré—dijo con un aire de drama y comedia.

— ¿Cómo murió Sakuma?—pregunté jugando con mi vaso.

—En un accidente de auto en medio de la carretera, él fue asesinado—dijo ella mientras sorbía de su café.

Suspiré un poco, éste era el momento de saber si Sakuma era Jirou y si en verdad mis sospechas eran ciertas y Yuuto era Kido.

— ¿Quién asesinó a Sakuma?—pregunté.

—Un hombre malo, un hombre que usó a mi hermano.

En ese momento un auto negro se detuvo enfrente de la cafetería justo delante de nosotros.

—Vaya, vaya nunca creí ver esto—dijo el hombre que bajo del auto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté un poco exaltado.

—Me dijiste que no mandara a nadie a buscarte, así que vine personalmente quería saber con quién me engañabas—dijo mientras veía a Haruna.

Me enfurecí.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle dañó a mi hermana—advertí.

—Tú hermana ¿la que se casará pronto?—preguntó observando a Haruna—Y bien… ¿Dónde está tú hermano Haruna-san?—le preguntó directamente.

Kageyama siempre se interesó solo por una persona…por Kido y ahora que preguntaba por Yuuto, ya no me quedaban más dudas.

—Kageyama, yo no lo sé—dijo de manera retorica-¿No pensaste que matar a Sakuma sería muy duro para él?—preguntó ella, después me miró—parece que te gusta acosar a mis hermanos mayores.

El hombre la miró.

Yo no cabía en nada de éste asunto, yo solo quería mi libertad.

—Te daré una última oportunidad—le dijo a Haruna-¿Dime en dónde está Kido?

—Muy lejos—susurró ella—en un lugar donde no puedes encontrarlo.

—Está aquí en al ciudad—dije.

Tal vez si Kido regresaba yo sería libre…

—Gracias ahora tengo que buscarlo—dijo Kageyama.

Ese sujeto subió a su auto y se fue.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—gritó Haruna dándome un buen golpe que me hizo reaccionar—sabes el infierno que vivió mi hermano con ése hombre ¿Quieres que lo vuelva a vivir? ¿Qué vuelvan a amenazarme?

Ella se puso a llorar.

—Yo tampoco quiero vivir eso—grité.

¿Qué había hecho? Le entregue al chico que me gustaba a mi jefe al hombre que más odiaba en el mundo.

—Lo siento—le dije a Haruna mientras la abrazaba.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó.

—Ahora tú eres un blanco, seguramente alguien nos seguirá y te acosaran hasta saber dónde esta Yuu…Kido—dije.

—Tú ¿Quieres a mi hermano? Me refiero a ¿si te gusta?—preguntó.

Y qué demonios debo de contestar.

—Si—eso fue fácil.

—Ahora, creo que llegó mi turno de escapar—dijo—acompáñame al aeropuerto.

Ella nuevamente me volvió a arrastrar por toda la ciudad, hasta llegar al sitio mencionado.

—Yo saldré del país—mencionó Haruna—tú regresa a tú casa y por favor aléjate de Kageyama—me pidió.

Compró un boleto de avión a un lugar que no me quiso mencionar y se fue.

¿Cómo pasó esto tan rápido?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	7. Yo soy el nuevo favorito

**Fubuki-kazesenko****, ****sakuraa ii albiin A.P.S****, ****deathnoteniky**** Gracias por sus comentarios n_n, quiero aclarar y pedir una disculpa, para los que querían un KidoxFudou, lo hice al revez, perdon! pero no me pude imaginar a Fudou de uke! u_u **

.-.-.-.-.-

Compró un boleto de avión a un lugar que no me quiso mencionar y se fue.

¿Cómo pasó esto tan rápido?

Yo salí de allí y me dirigí a mi casa.

Mi madre estaba tratando de hacer algo de comer, pude ver como sus manos temblaban.

—Déjame ayudarte—mencioné tomando un plato.

—Aléjate—dijo calmada.

Accidentalmente ella tiró el plato que había dejado rompiendo el cristal en miles de pedazos.

— ¡Siempre tienes que hacer tus estupideces!—me gritó.

Me puse a recoger los pedazos.

Algo me decía que esto ya había dejado muy lejos.

—Claro que no, ¡La que no tuvo cuidado fuiste tú!—reclamé.

Me levanté del suelo y la miré a los ojos.

—Eres un tonto, débil e inútil—me dijo.

De repente sentí como me daba una bofetada.

Estaba muy enojado, todos esos sentimientos que tenía de compasión desaparecieron y deje que la furia se apoderara de mí.

—La tonta eres tú ¡Nunca lo entiendes!—grité—fingiendo que todo esta bien, en tu mundo feliz… ¡olvidando que tienes un hijo! Olvidándote que vives en la realidad, metiéndote cosas que solo te hacen daño.

La miré por un instante, yo estaba muy enojado y cuando me pongo así empiezo a hablar y a lastimar a las personas.

Odio eso de mí.

—Nunca pensaste que yo alguna vez te necesite—cambié el tono de mi voz—pero no, preferías evadirme e irte con alguno de tus amantes para que te comprara algún lujo.

Mi voz comenzó a temblar, yo estaba furioso.

—Tú nunca me necesitaste, solo eras tú—dijo ella.

Aun no lograba entender.

Regresé a mi labor de recoger los tozos de vidrio. Terminé, solo me quedaba poner el más grande.

Mi madre se había desaparecido, seguramente estaba en su habitación "tranquilizándose".

Subí enojado a mi habitación.

Me senté en mi cama y medité todo el día de hoy.

Creo que desde que me levanté, no había hecho nada mas que hacer estupideces.

Mi vida se perdía en una oscuridad donde ni la más lejana luz me podría sacar.

Estar hundido sentir esa desesperación de ahogarte, asfixiarte, la falta de aire, las ganas de vivir.

Esta tarde, ayudé a la única familia que tengo a que solo fuera un blanco fácil para aquel hombre.  
>Yuuto no me hablaba y se había desaparecido.<br>Y para colmo me había peleado con mí madre.

Oí el sonido del timbre de mi casa, no quería bajar.

Solo quería olvidarme de mis problemas, desaparecer, morirme.

Tomé el vidrio que no tiré a la basura, quizá si me lograba cortar, moriría de un desangre y todos estarían felices.

El vidrio tocó mi piel, mi brazo derecho para ser más exactos.

Mis venas ya no serían necesarias.

Adiós mundo.

— ¡Qué estupidez haces!—sentí como la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté sorprendido.

Me quitó el vidrio.

—Eres un idiota cuando te lo propones—mencionó.

Ya sabía eso, ¿Tenía que repetírmelo? Sentí ganas de llorar y así lo hice.

—Nunca pensé que alguien me observara mientras lloro, es patético—mencioné mientras me limpiaba mis lagrimas.

Que tonto me debí a ver visto.

— Tranquilo, vine por ti—me susurró.

Y eso ¿qué significa?

—No entendiste ¿verdad?—preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

Otra vez lee mis pensamientos.

—Vamos a ir a mi casa, necesito hablar contigo—mencionó.

—Yuuto… ¿Qué está pasando?—pregunté.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber—susurró.

Me arrastro de la mano hasta salir.

Tomamos un taxi hacía su casa.

— ¿Cómo se supone que entraste a mi casa?—pregunté un poco confundido.

—Tú madre me dejo entrar –dijo- ¿Algún problema con eso?

—No…

Llegamos a su departamento.

Se sentó en la alfombra de su sala.

—Ven—dijo mientras me señalaba un lugar al lado de él.

Me senté.

—Haruna se fue y me dijo que te buscara ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó

Me senté en el suelo.

—Fuimos a comprar su vestido de novia, paramos en una cafetería, bajo un hombre, fue con Haruna preguntando por ti, por Kido—me dolía decir ese nombre.

— ¿Qué dijo ella?

—Que estabas desaparecido… pero… ¡yo le dije a ese hombre que estabas aquí y Haruna se fue lejos para que no fuera un blanco!—mencioné tratando de ocultar que yo ya sabía la verdad.

— ¿Pero ella está bien?—preguntó su hermano.

—No lo sé… jamás me lo perdonaré—dije-El hombre que fue era mi jefe… Reiji Kageyama, él habló de Sakuma ¿Fue quien lo asesinó?

—Aún no tengo pruebas, pero se que fue él—dijo.

— ¿Regresaste para tomar venganza?—pregunté

—Así es, quiero recuperar mi vida, hundir a ese hombre y que no vuelva a utilizar a las personas como lo hizo conmigo y aunque quiera recuperar a Sakuma, él nunca volverá.

Kido hizo una mueca de tristeza.

Me sentía mal, me empecé a enamorar de alguien que nunca estaré a su nivel, soy simplemente basura.

Traté de darle apoyo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Tú nunca lo entenderías—susurró.

Tenía ganas de gritarle que yo era el "nuevo favorito", que yo sé como se siente.

—Si tú trabajas para él… debes saber como trabaja—mencionó.

Asentí.

— ¿Conoces a alguien que siempre esté en la oficina de Kageyama?

Yo.

—Alguien con buen salario.

Yo.

—Un trabajador que se desaparezca de 10 minutos a 1 hora en tiempo de trabajo—preguntó.

Yo.

—No, no conozco a alguien así—mentí.

Mi mirada se agacho.

—Tranquilo, no tienes la culpa de esto—mencionó.

Gracias ahora mi culpa creció.

Fue cuando sentí la respiración de Kido muy cerca de mí.

Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los míos.

Ahora entendía la ley de atracción, ésta historia no se debió de llamar "el favorito" sino "química" por que al fin comprendí, por que los opuestos se atraen, por que se consolidan uno al otro.

Maldita sea eso fue cursi.

Lo besé.

Correspondió.

Sentía su respiración en mi mejilla.

Sus labios moviéndose en los míos.

Sentí algo que hace mucho no sentía, una clase de adrenalina y salvajismo escondido en mí.

Yo quería más, entré en su boca, húmedo y caliente, su lengua se movía con lentitud, no tenía en donde esconderse.

Aun en la sala, lo acorrale contra el sillón, no escaparía.

El calor se apodero de nosotros, una cosa llevo a la otra.

Pude observar como Kido se quitó su camisa, la desabotonaba lentamente, era tan sexy.

Empecé a bajar por su cuello, besándolo, el abrazó mi espalda, levantando mi playera, la cual me quité.

Rozó mi piel con sus manos, deteniéndose en algunas marcas en ella, aun así no preguntó nada.

Seguí besándolo, fundirse en la profundidad se sus labios parecía insuficiente para ambos.

Pegué mi cuerpo con el de Yuuto, podía sentir una abultada excitación de su parte.

Comencé a pasear mis manos por el torso de Yuuto, mientras besaba su cuello y mordía su oreja, pero… ¡más! Eso gritaba todo a mí alrededor.

Introduje la mano derecha en los pantalones de Kido, tome su erección y comencé a masajearla mientras restregaba la mía en su muslo.

Tomé a Kido de la cintura y lo posicioné en frente de mí, me deshice de nuestros pantalones que impedían todo.

Kido, comenzó a gemir, al menos hacía bien mi trabajo, se aferró a mi espalda.

—Debes estar orgulloso de ser el primero—susurré.

Él me miro y mordió su labio.

Lo recosté en el sillón y me puse en cuatro arriba de él, intentando que nuestros miembros de rozaran.

Le quité sus lentes y los deje en una mesita.

El sudor de nuestra piel erizaba nuestros vellos.

Su pedazo de carne tocaba mi entrepierna.

Lo estaba tentando.

Me incliné hacía adelante haciendo que mi pene tocara su abdomen, manchándolo de un pre-semen, dándole a entender que entraría en él.

— ¿Recuerdas que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de qué tu serías el de abajo?—preguntó Kido con cara suplicante.

—No, tú quedaste de acuerdo solo, a mi no me gusta estar abajo.

Pasé mi mano por su boca, supo que hacer…

Lamió mis dedos empezando por la punta, su lengua recorría mi dedo índice y medio, los metió en su boca, que estaba caliente y húmeda, empezó a meter y a sacar.

Me encontraba tan excitado, imaginarme que mi mano fuera mi miembro.

Puse una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Mi primer dedo entró en la cavidad del oji rojo.

—Ah—gritó.

Le di un beso para callarlo y cuando estuviera en confianza…

Otro grito.

Fue el segundo dedo, comencé a moverlos, esperando a que hubiera algo de espacio para entrar.

Su cavidad era muy estrecha, podía sentir como su piel se separaba lentamente, quizá era hora de un tercer dedo.

—¡Ah!—volvió a gritar Kido.

Lo entendía, tres dedos era doloroso si no hacías bien tu trabajo, pero aun faltaba lo mejor.

Me miró sonrojado y le robé un beso.

Mis dedos hacían su trabajo.

Mi miembro rozo su trasero.

—Por favor… se amable—suplicó Kido con sus mejillas sonrojadas y entre cerrando los ojos, preparándose para el dolor que iba a sentir.

Quería entrar lento, con cuidado para no dañarlo, pero ese no era mi estilo.

Fue cuando lo recordé, Yuuto no había sido uke de nadie a excepción de Kageyama… y ese hombre… no era muy amable que digamos.

Aquí voy, el Akio salvaje tiene que controlar sus instintos para no asustar a la presa.

Penetré lentamente.

Kido gritaba de dolor y como no, si siempre he dicho que soy muy dotado.

—M-Me duele—susurró.

Sus manos apretaban mis brazos, sus ojos y su cara… si, el dolor lo invadía.

—Tranquilo ¿quieres?—traté de sonar amable.

El abrió los ojos, fui directo y hasta el fondo.

Bueno, hay cosas que no puedo controlar…

Traté de retirar mi órgano pero algo dentro de mí no quería…

Quería ver a Kido sufrir, por todas las veces que yo sufrí en su lugar, pero aun así lo amaba tanto que no podía hacerle daño.

Yuuto cambió su cara parecía que se había acostumbrado.

— ¿Puedo?—pregunté con educación.

El tomo mi espalda y asintió.

Fue allí cuando comencé a mover mis caderas para atrás y para adelante tomando la cintura de mi lindo oji rojo.

—Ah…Ah-Ah-Ahhh—gritaba Kido… música para mis oídos.

Su respiración era agitada igual que la mía.

—F-Fudou—dijo él, me detuve por completo.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su saliva chorreaba por la comisura de su labio.

Lo miré.

—N-no quiero q-que te contengas—susurró robándome un beso.

¿Lo sabía?

¿Sabía que yo me contenía, que estaba siendo delicado para no lastimarlo?

Lo observe, estaba sonrojado y tan lindo, tan, tan como un conejito con esos ojos pasión…  
>es como una fuete de seducción.<p>

Lo tomé con mucho cuidado ahora subiendo sus piernas en mis hombros.

Lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo que empujaba mi miembro dentro de él.

Gritaba, el placer inundaba nuestros cuerpos, una corriente eléctrica se deslizaba por nuestras espaldas.

Quizá la posición de Kido era mala, pero podía ver que lo disfrutaba tanto como yo.

El vaivén de mi cadera, sus gritos, la excitación que sentía al tener su miembro en mis manos. Cada ves más adentro, cada, gemido y jadeo, era un edén…

—Me voy a correr—avisé.

Fue cuando "escupí" mi semilla dentro de él.

Su expresión fue divertida, entre cerró los ojos y levantó su cadera, sus manos seguían apretando mis brazos.

Lo observe con diversión, pero algo no estaba bien.

Le había entregado a Kageyama a Kido en bandeja de plata, le dije que Kido estaba aquí solo para recuperar una libertad que sería mi muerte.

Kido había perdido a su ex novio por la culpa de ése hombre, fue hace poco ¿lo habría olvidado al grado de hacer esto conmigo? O quizá igual que yo se dejo llevar por el momento.

Retiré mi miembro de él, de di un tierno beso en su frente, él abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto.

Nos miramos, era como si lo anterior lo hubiéramos hecho inconscientes y ahora caíamos en sí.

—La verdad es que no se qué nos pasó…Yo…Tú…Sakuma—empecé a tartamudear.

—Veo que sabes los pronombres—Yuuto rió—Si yo no te quisiera no hubiera aceptado hacer esto, nunca hago algo de lo que no este seguro

Lo besé.

Me gustó mucho que hubiera dicho eso, ahora sabía que era correspondido.

Sus brazos me atraparon, su rodilla se posicionó muy cerca de mi entrepierna, se acercó a mi oído y susurró…

—Te dije que yo iba arriba.

Me sonrojé y ante puse mi brazo evitando que se me acercara más.

Pero ¿A qué le tenía miedo?

En esta relación yo mandaría.

Quité mi antebrazo y traté de zafarme, era imposible, fue cando besé el cuello de Yuuto y el muy ingenuo se distrajo, fue cuando aproveche para levantarme del sillón.

Volví a besarlo, él también se levantó, seguíamos besándonos y tocando, su piel tan atrayente, tentadora, él tocaba mi cara y yo su cintura.

Seguimos así hasta llegar a su habitación donde me había quedado anteriormente.

Otra vez nos perdimos, con cada beso que nos dábamos era como estar en nuestro mundo, como si no existiera nada, como si no estuviera ese hombre, como si todo fuera perfecto y estuviera bien.

— ¿Cuánto más aguantarás para correrte?—pregunté un poco celoso.

—Cuando esté dentro de ti—susurró besándome con fuerza.

Deje de acariciarlo por un momento y lo senté en el filo de su cama.

Me arrodille frente a él y separé sus piernas dejando ver su miembro erecto, el cual comencé a lamer.

— ¡Ah!—soltó un gemido cuando empecé a tener mi primer sexo oral.

Trato de alejarme con sus manos.

¡Que molesto!

Me levante y deshice la coleta del cabello de Kido, con la liga tome sus manos y las amarré detrás de su espalda.

Volví a arrodillarme, tomé su pedazo de carne con mis manos y empecé a masturbarlo.

—Ah—volvió a gritar cuando comencé a estrujarlo.

Él gemía tanto y me tentaba, así que empecé a darle velocidad a mis manos.

—B-Bien… S-si, S-si tanto q-quieres que…Ah… q-que me corra…ah… l-lo haré-dijo Yuuto.

Sonreí con lujuria.

Lamí su miembro de nuevo, su piel era suave y su punta blanda y húmeda.

Lo metí a mi boca y asentí.

Él comprendió de inmediato y se corrió en mi boca.

Trague todo, luego limpie un pequeño rastro de mi boca con el torso de mi mano.

Su "miel" era viscosa, resbaladiza, blanca y realmente deseable, olvidé lo que era y lo tomé como si fuera agua. ¿Me he vuelto muy pervertido?

Desamarré sus muñecas, él no me miró y calló boca abajo en su cama.

Me tentaba al dejar su traserito posando como si quisiera que le diera de una manera fuerte..

Subí a la cama y lo penetré de una sola vez, fue más fácil entrar, ya que el semen que había dejado antes sirvió de lubricante.

—¡Ah!—gritó mientras sus puños apretaban la almohada.

Di unas largas y profundas embestidas y me volví a correr.

Me acomodé a un lado de Yuuto, quité la sabana de su cama y lo cubrí con ella, él estaba allí con sin verme, sin decir nada.

¿Se abría enojado por no dejarlo ser el activo? O ¿Lo habría dejado inconsciente por el dolor?

Me acosté viendo el techo.

¡Soy un idiota!

¿Por qué le dije a Kageyama que Kido había vuelto?

—Yuuto ¿Estas despierto?—pregunté.

No hubo respuesta, Sus ojos están cerrados.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante—mencioné.

POV. DE KIDO.

Después de que hizo "eso"… me amarró ¿Por qué me amarró? ¡Es un idiota! Hizo correrme en su boca, me hizo sentir mal, me recordó a ese hombre.

Yo no quiero que él me encuentre, quiero estar con Akio, yo quiero…

— ¡Ahhhhh!-grité ese tonto me penetro sin aviso.

Nunca había sentido tanto placer antes, una lujuria que brotaba en mi, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tener sexo con alguien… ni con Sakuma.

Volvió a correrse dentro de mí, al menos esta sensación era agradable y cálida.

Fudou cuando lo conocí tenía algo… algo que me encantaba, pero también una vida llena de problemas.

Cuando el destino nos hizo juntarnos en la universidad, fue interesante, no solo por que él me atraía y me encantaba molestarlo, si no, porque tenía algo que me recordaba a mí, eso y que me dijo Yuuto "Ootonashi", siendo yo… Kido.

—Yuuto ¿estás despierto? –preguntó Fudou.

No contesté, quería ser el uke orgulloso y que se diera cuenta que si quería coger conmigo yo sería el de arriba.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, así que parecía dormido.

—Tengo que decirte algo—mencionó.

Lo ignoré.

FIN DEL POV. DE KIDO

—Tengo que decirte algo—mencioné.

Silencio .Le di la espalda a Kido y cerré los ojos.

—Yo soy el nuevo favorito—suspiré.

Ahora, si Yuuto y yo íbamos a iniciar una relación y enfrentar a Kageyama, no podíamos tener secretos.

Después de esto caí profundamente dormido.

.-.—

**Y les gustó?**

**Reviews**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Sacrificio

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A **Shaty Ana, Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, Fubuki-kazesenko Y A RukiVongola **POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LES DEDICO LA CONTINUACION (¿**

**Capitulo VIII: Sacrificio.**

A la mañana siguiente:

Desperté esperando que todo lo vivido la noche pasado no hubiera sido un sueño.

Realmente no lo fue, yo estaba desnudo, pero Yuuto no estaba conmigo.

Grite su nombre por todo el departamento.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno donde yo sabía en dónde estaba justo en este momento.

**~Compañía Kageyama~**

Se veía a un chico de rastas.

—Yuuto Kido, no pensé verte aquí tan pronto.

—Koujiro Genda ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos?—preguntó Kido.

Genda hizo un gesto de tristeza, ya que la última vez que se vieron, fue en el funeral de Sakuma.

—Si buscas a Fudou no está—habló Genda.

—No lo busco a él—dijo Kido mientras suspiraba—busco a Kageyama.

Genda lo miro mal.

— ¿Volverás con él?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Si es necesario, creo que será mi última opción—dijo Yuuto.

— ¿Volverás a arruinar tu vida?—preguntó Genda—Fuimos amigos antes y yo no quisiera que tu regresaras con él…

—No—susurró –Yo solo quiero que Fudou ya no esté con ese hombre.

Kido pasó por un lado de su ex compañero y entró al edificio donde se dirigió a la oficina principal.

Yuuto pasó derecho, tomó aire y giró la perilla, abriendo la puerta.

No había nadie.

Kido empezó a buscar, definitivamente, ninguna presencia, era el momento de actuar.

De su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja con micrófonos, los cuales puso por toda la oficina, fue cuando se detuvo detrás de ése librero, que llevaba al infierno.

Pero aun así entró.

Puso algunos micrófonos muy bien escondidos. Fue en ese momento cuando sonó la puerta.

—Demonios—susurró Kido.

Pero era hora de enfrentar al pasado y superarlo.

—Buenos días—saludó Kido saliendo de aquel escondite entrando a la oficina principal, donde estaba aquél hombre.

Ese viejo levantó una ceja.

—No pensé que vinieras tan rápido—dijo él—me ahorraste el buscarte.

—Necesito dinero y tú eres el único que me lo puede dar—habló el oji rojo con una voz seductora.

— ¿Para la boda de tú hermana?—preguntó.

— ¿Cómo sabes de la boda?—preguntó sorprendido.

El hombre sonrió.

—Verás, mi nuevo favorito, parece llevarse bien con Haruna-san y me ha pedido dinero para ella—explicó.

"_Ese estúpido de Fudou"—prensó Kido._

—Te conseguiste un "nuevo favorito" mientras no estaba—cuestionó el castaño—Pensé que yo era el mejor.

—Y lo eres…

—Deshazte de él, tíralo a la basura y prométeme que yo seré el único—dijo Kido con asco en sus palabras.

El hombre se sorprendió.

—Una oferta considerable… mandaré matar al chico—susurró.

— ¡NO!—gritó Kido—Solo déjalo libre y no lo busques.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que lo maté como a Sakuma?—preguntó Kageyama

—Sakuma…

—Sigues enojado por el accidente que tuvo—cuestionó el jefe de la compañía.

Kido se mantuvo callado, para que su plan saliera bien, tenía que ser prudente.

—He vuelto porque lo he superado—dijo el chico de rastas—al final, él no era para mí.

—Estas en lo correcto—musitó aquel hombre.

Y algo sabía Kido, no le gustaba ensuciar la memoria de su ex novio, pero sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad y que Sakuma no era para él, su verdadero amor, ya lo había encontrado.

—Entonces ¿Si dejaras a tu nuevo favorito para estar conmigo?—dijo Kido con un tono seductor acercándose provocadoramente a su ex jefe.

— Kido, Kido, Kido—dijo el hombre negando con su cabeza—actuando así no pareciera que fueras tú… ¿Estas intentando proteger a mi nuevo favorito?

Vaya, hay cosas de las cuales ese hombre suponía tan correctamente.

Kido trató de disimular muy bien y se sentó en el escritorio del jefe.

—No tendría por que proteger a alguien que no conozco, quizá le agradezco que haya "cuidado a mi hermana" como tu dices, pero de allí en fuera, solo es un desconocido—planteó.

El mayor se acercó al joven, con su mano derecha delineó la pierna del oji rojo, tocándola y apretando su muslo.

— ¿Seguro?—preguntó el hombre—Su nombre es Akio Fudou ¿Te suena?

Claro que le sonaba y le dolía, Fudou era su… ¿Era su qué? ¿Su rival? ¿Su novio? ¿Su amante? ¿La persona con la que lo comparaban?

—No, no me suena—negó el chico de lentes.

—Que mal, es un chico muy parecido a ti y muy bien dotado—dijo Kageyama

Kido levantó una ceja. Vaya, ese hombre tenía tanta razón.

Kageyama comenzó a besar a Kido en el cuello, el menor estaba asqueado, pero aun así no decía nada.

Fue cuando sintió que la mano del hombre, bajaba la cremallera del menor y husmeaba entre sus pantalones.

Una cosa llevó a otra, Kido no podía escapar de su decisión, así que poco a poco fue cediendo, no quería, sufría mucho, fue cuando ese hombre lo cargo y lo llevó a la habitación atrás del librero.

Sus manos lo tocaban y le desprendían la ropa, tocaba sus piernas y sus muslos, su abdomen y todo él, ya no tenía nada y la poca dignidad que había recuperado en su viaje se había perdido.

Pasó lo mismo que hace mucho tiempo y lo mismo que pasaba con Fudou.

Al final del acto Kido perdió su conciencia cayendo en la cama, desnudo y perdido.

Él hombre salió muy feliz de allí volviendo a su trabajo habitual.

POV. Fudou.

Sabía en dónde estaba Kido, pero tenía miedo… mucho miedo de que pasara lo que yo temía.

Fui a la compañía, me paré enfrente de la puerta del jefe. Entré a su oficina, allí estaba él.

Entré algo preocupado y se me notaba, quería arreglar el problema de Kido.

—Kageyama ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Kido había vuelto?—pregunté con un tono provocador.

Ese hombre hizo una cara de felicidad enorme y contestó con un "si"

— ¿Me vas a matar cuando lo encuentres?—pregunté con cara suplicante.

—Lo he estado pensando—dijo él—pero sería inútil si desaparecieras.

— ¿Y si Kido nunca vuelve?—pregunté – ¿Qué pasaría si yo entrara a su casa y lo asesinara?

El hombre rió sínicamente.

—Creo que sería todo lo contrario—dijo Kageyama—Además ¿Sabes dónde vive?—preguntó y luego se quedo callado razonando—Bueno, quizá el viva con Haruna y no me extrañaría que supieras donde vive "tu hermana"… Yo no sé por qué no me dijiste antes que Kido había vuelto, lo hubieras entregado rápido y ya serías libre.

Libre

—Ayer fui egoísta al decirte que regresó, solo pensé en mí, en mi libertad, pero ahora jamás te lo daría—dije—ya no…

— ¿Y por qué no?—preguntó Reiji.

Desvié la mirada, jamás le diría que amaba a Kido.

—Por que ya no nos interesa, además necesito dinero, ¡él nunca va a volver! ¡Acéptalo! –grité.

—Ah, Fudou que ingenuo eres—susurró—Kido ya regresó conmigo.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Entonces si estaba con él? ¿Dónde?

Observe todos los lados, debía estar ahí… "En la oficina de las perversiones".

Corrí y abrí la puerta detrás del librero de Kageyama, ése hombre sonrió y yo entré por el estrecho pasillo.

Lo vi en la cama, allí estaba Kido desnudo solo cubierto por una sabana, e inconsciente.

Tenía pequeñas marcas en el cuerpo, no supe si eran mías o de ese hombre.

¿Por qué llegue tan tarde?

Todo esto era mi culpa.

—Yuuto—susurré acercándome a él rápidamente y acariciando su cara.

Él se movió y susurró:

—A-Akio—él nunca me había llamado así.

—Eres una idiota ¿Por qué viniste solo?—regañé—pudimos haber huido y…

—Fue mejor enfrentarlo—susurró—Yo… no quería que pasaras por lo que yo pasé, no quería que fueras "el nuevo favorito"—dijo con voz triste y suave.

—Pensé que cuando dije eso estabas dormido—hablé—levántate –ordené—saldremos de aquí.

Él me abrazó y susurró a mi oído:

—No será fácil, los dos no saldremos de aquí juntos, solo no vayas a tu casa ni a mi departamento, allí te encontrarían muy fácil.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

¿Ese tonto pensaba sacrificarse?

Fue cuando me besó y me sacó de mis pensamientos, cerré los ojos y correspondí.

—Que bonito, mis dos favoritos juntos y empezando sin mí.

Nos separamos rápidamente y observamos a la voz que nos interrumpió, Kageyama que se mantenía en el marco de la puerta.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

—Veo que se conocen "demasiado bien"—susurró ese hombre.

—Déjalo ir—susurró Kido—ese era nuestro trato

—Yo nunca dije nada—dijo Kageyama –y ahora que sé que se aman, podría violar a uno en frente de otro y eso sería tan excitante.

Ambos lo miramos con asco.

—Corre cuando te diga—susurró Kido.

Me enojé, pero no quería defraudarlo, así que asentí y me acerqué a la puerta.

Kido se levantó de la cama, me dio mucha lastima y me preocupó…

Yuuto abrazó a Kageyama procurando que la mano del hombre rozara con el miembro se su desnudo cuerpo.

Kido comenzó a besar a ese hombre. Bajo a su cuello y Kageyama lo abrazó por la cadera.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

¿Kido estaba tan preocupado por mí al grado de darle su cuerpo a ese hombre otra vez?

Kageyama se quitó el saco, y tiró a Kido hacía la cama subiéndose en cuatro arriba de él.

Kido lo sujeto.

—Fudou… ¡corre y busca el verde!—gritó Yuuto.

Me di la tarea de correr, observe que Kageyama me miró y se levantó rápidamente, Kido lo abrazó con sus manos evitando que me siguiera y después lo abofeteó, ya no vi más, salí corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían.

Y ahora ¿a dónde iría?

¿Qué haría para rescatar a Kido?

Y todavía más importante…

¿Qué es "verde"?

**Dentro de la oficina:**

—Dejaste que se escapara—dijo el hombre.

—Sabías que lo haría—mencionó Kido tocándose la mejilla donde había recibido su golpe.

—Si—susurró Kageyama mientras se quitaba su cinturón y acorralando al oji rojo en la cama—y también sé como te castigaré.

Él hombre con el cinturón amarró a Kido de las manos al respaldo de la cama, dejándolo con su excitante cuerpo visible.

Kageyama salió de la oficina dejando a Yuuto solo en ese oscuro cuarto.

—Afuro, llama a Genda a mi oficina—habló el jefe con su secretario.

Después de unos 5 minutos un chico pelirrojo entró a la sala.

— ¿Me llamó jefe?—preguntó Koujiro.

—Si, tengo un trabajo para ti—habló Kageyama—necesito que vayas a buscar a Fudou a su casa o donde creas que esté, lo necesito aquí en 15 minutos.

— Pero en 15 minutos es muy pronto—se quejó el pelirrojo.

—No me importa, tu solo traerlo, si no lo traes olvídate de tu trabajo, llévate el auto de la compañía, esta guardado ene el estacionamiento cajón K-14—dijo el hombre dándole unas llaves—ahora vete.

Genda salió disparado a buscar a Fudou sino, perdería el único trabajo estable que había tenido en su vida, subió al auto y buscó al chico por todos lados. Además, tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Mientras tanto con Fudou:**

Seguía caminando, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Qué era verde?

Ese estúpido de Kido ¿Por qué hizo eso?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. ¿Qué es verde?

GRACIAS A LOS COMENTARIOS DE:

Sakura ii Albin A.P.S ,  
>Shiru1013,<br>Black-Cat-Soul : LA IMAGEN QUE ME MOSTRASTE ES MI FAVORITA Xd,  
>Mika-Lucid199120 ,<br>deathnoteniky ,  
>Fubuki-kazesenko<br>shun'o ,  
>diamonddust22<p>

MUCHAS GRACIS POR LEER Y PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN QUE ES VERDE… DISFRUTEN

ESTOY RETRASADA EN ESTE FANFIC, JEJE ACTUALIZARE LO MÁS PRONTO Xd.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguía caminando, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Qué era verde?

Ese estúpido de Kido ¿Por qué hizo eso?

El oji verde estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien lo seguía.

—Kido—susurró Fudou antes de que sintiera una mano rozar sus espalda.

Fue cuando vio a Genda en un auto que lo seguía, Genda se detuvo a la altura de Akio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el castaño.

—Vine a recogerte por órdenes del jefe—dijo Genda.

— ¿De Kageyama?

Genda asintió.

—Sal del auto inmediatamente—ordené.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó

—Tú sal—dictaminé.

Genda salió, lo cual fue bueno, de la nada el auto explotó.

Boom.

Genda y yo mirábamos atónitos la escena, las llamas inundaban el auto y el humo se esparcía por la calle.

—Vámonos de aquí—dije y me eché a correr con mi amigo.

En la compañía Kageyama se podía ver al jefe y a su favorito hablando, ya que Kageyama dejo salir a Kido por un momento a su oficina, con una ropa adecuada y lo tenía sentado en la silla de invitados

—Sabes, he pensado dejar ir a Fudou—dijo el hombre.

Kido sonrió atentamente.

De la nada un Afuro entró a la velocidad de la luz.

—Jefe Reiji debe ver las noticias—dijo el secretario mientras prendía la televisión y luego salía de la oficina.

En aquel aparato aparecía una reportera rubia.

—_Y hemos tenido un accidente automovilístico en una de las avenida más importantes de la ciudad, el auto pertenecía a la compañía Kageyama y aun se desconocen los motivos de la bomba en el auto, no se han encontrado heridos, aunque varios testigos afirman que vieron a dos chicos adentro, si ellos hubieran explotado ahora estarían calcinados, por lo cual mandamos unas condolencias a estos trabajadores de la industria._

— ¿A quién mataste?—preguntó Kido muy alterado.

—Yo a nadie, la culpa la tuvo el auto que explotó—dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¡Mataste a Fudou!—recriminó Kido—eres un maldito.

El semblante de Yuuto cambió y puso uno de tristeza y odio.

No lo podía creer, siempre pasaba lo mismo, ¿Nunca llegaría a amar a alguien que no terminara asesinado?

— ¿Quién era el otro?—susurró Kido con voz leve.

—Genda, creo que debes recordarlo, quería a Jirou y era amigo tuyo y de Fudou—dijo sínicamente.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? –gritó Kido—Sabes, nuestro trato se acabó.

— ¿Nuestro trato?—preguntó el hombre sínicamente—jamás dejaré que te vayas de nuevo eres mi "favorito" y no puedo dejarte a estas alturas.

—Eres un enfermo—gritó Kido—mataste a Sakuma y ahora a Genda y a…a… Fudou

Le dolía decir eso nombre, el nombre de una persona que nunca pensó querer y ahora… muerta.

Kageyama suspiró.

—Yo amaba a Akio—dijo Kido.

—Si, al igual que amabas a Sakuma, pero ahora ninguno de los dos esta—habló el hombre.

— ¿Por qué los mataste?—preguntó Kido.

—Los maté porque no quería que estuvieras con alguien más, sabes, me gustan los autos bomba, casi no dejan rastro, el cuerpo se calcina y los restos son solo ceniza, bueno, lastima que de Sakuma si rescataron su cabeza, esta vez no cometí ningún error, no habrá rastros ni de Genda, ni de Fudou—habló el hombre.

Ahora Kido tenía la prueba que necesitaba para hundir a ese hombre ya que se había echado de cabeza solo, pero su plan, no funcionaría como esperaba.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, dos chicos corrían lejos aquella escena que lo había dejado pasmados, ambos se detuvieron.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Genda.

—No lo sé, todos piensan que estamos muertos, necesito salvar a Yuuto y…

—Tú ¿sabes que Yuuto y Kido son la misma persona?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

Asentí con algo de pesar.

— ¿Tú lo quieres?—preguntó mi amigo.

Asentí de nuevo.

—Mira que el destino a veces es muy impredecible—susurró para si mismo Koujiro- ¿Puedo preguntar que le ven a Kido?

Sonreí con lujuria.

— ¿Quieres que te diga?—cuestioné.

Él negó.

—Entonces ¿a Dónde vamos?—volvió a preguntar.

Recordé las palabras que había dicho Kido.

—Yuuto me dijo que buscara "verde"—dije haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra.

— ¿Y qué es verde? –preguntó mi amigo.

—Si yo supiera te diría con gusto, ¡pero no sé!—grité.

—"verde"—susurró—quizá sea una contraseña.

—Lo dudo—dije poniendo mi dedo en la barbilla—si yo fuera Kido nunca pondría verde, si no rojo en caso de que la contraseña fuera un color.

—Lo conoces demasiado bien—susurró Genda—quizá es una pared de su casa pintada de verde.

—No, él me pidió que no volviera allí, además su casa es de color azul.

— ¿Quizá un jardín?

—No, yo no conozco ningún jardín en la ciudad que haya visitado con él.

— ¿Un tipo de planta?—preguntó

—No—contesté sin dudas.

Ambos nos pusimos a pensar, ¿Qué es "verde"?

¿Dónde hay verde?

—"Green"—susurró Genda.

Verde en ingles es Green.

Mi cerebro razonó en ese instante.

Verde en japonés es "midori".

—Midori—murmuré.

—Verde en japonés ¿Significa algo?—preguntó Genda.

—Si, Kido quiere que vaya a cada de Midorikawa, piensa que allí estaríamos a salvo.

— ¿Quién es Midorikwa?

—Un compañero de la universidad—contesté.

Busqué el número de teléfono que antes Midorikawa me había dado, no recuerdo ni para qué, pero lo tenía así que lo llamé para que me pasara su dirección.

Terminando la llamada, Genda y yo buscamos la casa, estaba cerca de la escuela.

—Aquí es—susurré tocando el timbre.

Mido nos abrió, saludó e invitó a pasar, en ese momento salió Hiroto del baño con el cabello mojado.

— ¿Koujiro?—preguntó Hiroto.

— ¿Kiyama?—saludó Genda—No te veía desde que te mudaste.

— ¿Se conocen?—pregunté.

—Si—contestaron los dos al unísono.

— Verás, Kiyama era mi vecino, pero se mudó cuando terminó la preparatoria y no lo volví a ver—contó Genda.

Ellos se pusieron a platicar como grandes amigos, mientras Mido y yo charlábamos.

—Mido ¿Podrías permitir que Genda y yo nos alojáramos en tu departamento por unos días?—pregunté.

El peli verde se sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó él.

—Tratan de matarme—susurré.

Genda y Hiroto se quedaron en silencio y la parejita del helado de pepino se sorprendió.

— ¿En qué están metidos?—preguntó Ryuuji.

—Genda, Kido y yo estamos huyendo de…

—Kageyama—terminó contando Hiroto.

Lo miramos sorprendidos ¿Acaso él sabía?

—Endo, Kaze y yo nos dimos cuenta hace ya casi un año, nunca le dijimos a Kido porque no sabíamos como reaccionaría, el día del velorio de Sakuma, Endo habló con él y Kido le contó todo, luego desapareció y el capitán nos contó a nosotros, ustedes tres trabajan o trabajaban en esa compañía, por eso lo deduje—dijo Hiroto.

Me quedé en blanco.

— ¿Dónde esta Yuuto?—preguntó Mido.

Puse un semblante de tristeza y ellos lo comprendieron.

— ¿Podríamos quedarnos?—pregunté.

Midorikawa me miró.

—No lo sé, el departamento es muy chico y dentro de poco llegará un primo que es policía, lo mandaron a investigar un caso y se quedará conmigo.

—Si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa—ofreció Hiroto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Genda—creemos que Kageyama buscara en casa de Fudou, en la mía, en el departamento de Kido y en la casa de todos los amigos de Yuuto, así que no nos podemos arriesgar.

—Comprendo—contestó el pelirrojo.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta.

—Debe ser mi primo—dijo Mido.

Él abrió la puerta dejando ver a un joven peli negro alto de ojos rojos.

—Hola Ryuuji –saludó el llegado que traía unas maletas. Entró a la casa cuando…

— ¿Genda?


	10. Cuéntame la Historia

**Hola holaaa!**

**Como están queridos lectores!**

Mika-Lucid199120

Sakura ii Albin A.P.S

osita pinguinosa

diamonddust22

ncdz john aran

Black-Cat-Soul

RukiVongola

Muc**has gracias por sus comentarios, espero que lo sigan leyendo y comentando n_n**

**Sin más les dejo continuación**

**.-..-.-.-.-.**

Él abrió la puerta dejando ver a un joven peli negro alto de ojos rojos.

—Hola Ryuuji –saludó el llegado que traía unas maletas. Entró a la casa cuando…

— ¿Genda?

— ¿Osamu?

Demonios ¿Genda conoce a todos o qué?

— ¿Se conocen?—preguntó Mido.

—Es que Koujiro fue mi compañero en la preparatoria, también trabajamos en nuestro primer empleo de repartidores de pizza juntos, luego entró a trabajar en la compañía Kageyama y yo salí del país a hacerme policía del FBI.

Todos pusimos una cara de "ah".

—En fin, hoy es un día de reencuentros-dijo Genda feliz.

—Y que bueno que te encuentro—dijo Osamu—quiero que me cuentes todo de tu jefe, vengo investigando una demanda hecha en su contra, como presunto culpable del homicidio de un joven llamado Sakuma Jirou y también por intento de homicidio de dos de sus trabajadores hace unas horas por medio de un auto bomba.

— ¿Hubo un auto bomba?—preguntó Mido.

—Si, hace un rato explotó en una avenida muy concurrida—le explique al peli verde.

— ¿Y por que yo no me enteré?—dijo Ryuuji haciendo un puchero.

—Es que recuerda que tú y yo estábamos "ocupados" cuando ocurrió eso—dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa pervertida.

Todos nos reímos.

— ¿Y ustedes como saben eso?—preguntó Hiroto.

—Yo oí la explosión y esta en todos los noticieros—dijo Osamu.

Y ahora todos nos miraban a Genda y a mí.

—Bueno, nosotros somos los que iban en el auto, solo que alcanzamos a escapar—dijo Genda.

Todos nos miraron muy preocupados.

— ¿Pero por qué iban en el auto?—preguntó el primo de Ryuuji.

Después de tuvieron la delicadeza de presentarme con el policía Osamu Saginuma, y presentarle a Genda a Mido, pasamos a contar la historia, claro omitimos algunos detalles a vergonzantes y pervertidos.

Él decidió ayudarnos.

—Solo necesito una prueba para que hundamos a ese hombre en la cárcel—dijo Osamu—algo que lo delate.

—Pero no tenemos nada—dijo Genda.

Nos quedamos pensando por unos largos minutos.

— ¿Creen que Yuuto tenga alguna prueba?—preguntó Mido con un tono inocente.

Genda y yo nos miramos con complicidad, Kido es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, y él no hubiera ido así como sin nada a la boca del lobo sin un plan.

—Mido, necesito que llames al celular de Kido omitiendo que estamos vivos—dije señalando a Koujiro y a mi—dile que si tiene las"pruebas" de la tarea, seguro él entenderá.

— ¿Cuáles pruebas de la tarea? Tú no fuiste hoy, ¿Cómo sabes de la tarea?—preguntó el uke verde.

—Amor, Kido lo comprenderá, solo llámalo ¿quieres?—dijo Hiroto dándole un beso en la frente a su novio.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de Mido y éste tomó su celular con un pequeño helado de colgante y comenzó a marcar.

En la compañía, específicamente el la oficina del jefe.

El teléfono del oji rojo sonó y entré las lagrimas buscó en su ropa aquel aparato que producía el sonido.

—Contesta—ordenó Kageyama—pero pon el altavoz.

Así lo hizo, cuando Kido vio el número de Mido se sorprendió.

—Aló—contestó Kido con algo de miedo.

—Soy Ryuuji—dijo al otro lado—Kido, oye no encuentro a Fudou para hacer el trabajo.

Kido puso un semblante de tristeza, si Mido preguntaba por él, es porque no llegó a su casa y murió en el auto-bomba.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas.

— ¿Sabes en dónde esta?—preguntó Mido del otro lado.

—No—respondió Kido con un aire melancólico.

— Bueno, entonces ¿Tu tienes las PRUEBAS necesarias para el trabajo?—preguntó Mido haciendo énfasis en la palabra con mayúsculas.

Kido lo notó, pero no sabía bien a que se refería.

—Es que tu compañero de química, con el que hiciste el proyecto de la estructura del carbono esta en mi casa y quiere LAS PRUEBAS—volvió a decir el peli verde.

Kido al oír eso, sintió como el nudo en su garganta desaparecía y el aire volvía a circular.

—Dile que las pruebas las tienen Endo y su "novia" –dijo Kido.

Seguido de terminar la llamada y tratar de no ser tan obvio frente a Kageyama, el hombre tomó el celular del chico y cortó la llamada.

—Se acabó tu tiempo.

A quién le importaba que el tiempo se acabara, Fudou estaba vivo, VIVO.

Así que tendría una mínima oportunidad, una oportunidad de que ambos buscaran su libertad y de hundir a ese hombre, solo Fudou tenía que pensar y actuar como Kido.

En casa de Midorikawa.

— ¿Las pruebas están con Endo y Kazemaru?—preguntó Hiroto.

—Si, eso dijo Kido, bueno dijo "novia" pero era obvio que desde su celular tenía el altavoz, tenía que "mentir" o algo así—dijo el peli verde.

—Entonces tenemos que ir con Endo y Kazemaru ¿Saben donde viven?—pregunté.

—Si—dijo Hiroto—viven juntos a unas calles de aquí.

Los cinco salimos de la casa Midorikawa dirigiéndonos a las pistas que nos dio Kido.

Llegamos a un departamento, era pequeño, cuando nos acercamos a la puerta.

—Ah—gritaba la inconfundible voz de Kazemaru—detente Endo, ¡ah!

— ¡Grita más Kazemaru! ¡Grita mi nombre!—decía el portero.

— ¡ah!, ¡ah! Endo, ¡ah!—pujaba el Ichirouta.

Atrás de la puerta solo se veía a Hiroto susurrándole a su novio que hicieran lo que se oía atrás de la puerta, a un Osamu y Genda sonrojados y un yo… un yo pensando en Kido, en hacerlo mío cuando todo esto acabara, y quizá, solo quizá lo dejaría ser el de arriba.

—Quizá sea mejor venir más tarde—habló Osamu.

— ¡No!—grité—necesito salvar a Kido y rápido.

Toqué el timbre y esperamos unos minutos.

—No nos van a abrir—dijo el pelirrojo de ojos verdes—Si están haciendo lo que creo que hacen…preferirían que nadie los molestara.

—Si, pero necesito su ayuda ya, no me interesa que Endo se corra dentro de Kazemaru o estén en pleno orgasmos, necesito salvar a Kido—grité-¡Endo! ¡Kazemaru!, se que están adentro ¡abran la puerta!

—Para tu información, si, estábamos en el clímax—dijo el castaño que abría la puerta.

Nos dejo pasar, su departamento era color azul muy pálido, era grande, muy espacioso, unas 3 habitaciones, cocina y baño, Kazemaru salió de uno de los cuartos un poco despeinado y nos saludó.

Hicimos una breve presentación de Genda y Osamu.

—Pensé que no vendrían hoy—dijo Kazemaru—Los esperábamos.

— ¿Nos esperaban?—pregunté algo confundido.

—Si, Kido vino muy temprano a despertarnos—habló Kazemaru—dejo un portafolio, dijo "Fudou sabrá que hacer cuando lo vea, lo demás viene en la carta".

Endo me dio un sobre blanco y lo abrí.

"_Se que soy un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes de tu sufrimiento, no merezco que me perdones, ni tampoco que me salves, yo solo quiero protegerte, si todo sale bien, sabrás que Verde era Midorikawa, tarde o temprano hubieras buscado a Endo y a Kazemaru a quienes les di un portafolio, cuídalo bien, ya que me gaste todo el dinero que ganaba en mi trabajo para esto, Dentro encontraras las pruebas necesarias para hundir a ese hombre, cuidado, tiene dos llaves, la primera es un numero, la segunda es un color, las dos son de cuatro dígitos, así que te será fácil, no por nada fuiste mi sustituto, pero si te llegas a equivocar, la evidencia será destruida._

_Te amo _

_Atte. Kido"_

Ese idiota, siempre siendo tan complicado, que decir, era lo que me gustaba de él.

Endo trajo un maletín de color café oscuro con cerradura de códigos.

—Fue lo que trajo—dijo Endo—no hemos intentado abrirla, esperábamos a que llegaras, estamos suponiendo lo que pasó, así que no necesitamos explicaciones, también sabemos lo del auto-bomba.

Asentí y tomé la maleta entre mis manos.

—Dice que tenemos que encontrar dos claves para abrir la maleta, una es un color y la otra un numero, ambos son de cuatro dígitos—expliqué.

Dejé el portafolio en una mesita que tenía Endo en su sala y todos nos pusimos a pensar, aunque al final, todo el compromiso recaía en mí.

—Tú dijiste hace un rato que si fueras Kido usarías la contraseña el color rojo, son cuatro letras—dijo Genda—así que debe de coincidir.

—Pero es muy fácil—hablé—Kido no suele ser tan sencillo.

Pensé durante un tiempo más y lo supe de inmediato, recordando los ojos de Kido, sus ojos rojos y luego los míos, verdes, si juntas esos dos colores da:

—Café—exclamé rápidamente.

Todos me observaron y no dudaron de mi ingenio, Genda lo escribió en el candado de cifras del portafolio y se oyó un seguro abrirse.

—Ahora el número—dijo Osamu—Son cuatro dígitos ¿Alguna idea?

—Quizá la fecha de su cumpleaños—musitó Endo.

—No, contesté con seguridad—hablé pensando.

No podía pensar mucho, no me venían ideas a la cabeza. Observe a los que me rodeaban, empezando desde Hiroto, Midorikawa, Osamu, Genda, Kazemaru y Endo, tenía amigos y ahora me daba cuenta… esperen, eso es… ¡Endo! Al lado del capitán había un trofeo de futbol.

—Su número de camiseta y la mía—dije con mucha seguridad.

— ¿08, 14?—preguntó Endo.

—Si—dije seguro.

— ¿Y que numero va primero?—preguntó Kazemaru.

—Obviamente el activo va primero, quedaría 0814—dijo Hiroto con una risita picara.

—Exactamente, así debería ser, pero Kido es tan orgulloso que debió poner primero el 14—deduje.

Genda movió la cadena escribiendo 1408 y otra vez sonó el seguro, ahora podíamos saber cuales eran las pruebas que tenía Kido.

Al abrir lentamente nos asegurarnos que no explotaría el maletín o algo peligroso que pudiera borrar las pruebas, al hacer eso encontramos unas cintas como en las que se grababan las películas antiguas.

—Reprodúcelo—ordené a Genda.

Él presionó un botón que decía "Play"

"—_Yo amaba a Akio—dijo Kido._

—_Si, al igual que amabas a Sakuma, pero ahora ninguno de los dos esta—habló el hombre._

— _¿Por qué los mataste?—preguntó Kido._

—_Los maté porque no quería que estuvieras con alguien más, sabes, me gustan los autos bomba, casi no dejan rastro, el cuerpo se calcina y los restos son solo ceniza, bueno, lastima que de Sakuma si rescataron su cabeza, esta vez no cometí ningún error, no habrá rastros ni de Genda, ni de Fudou—habló el hombre."_

Esa grabación estaba en uno de los discos, también venían muchas cosas que…

—Con esto ese hombre estará en la cárcel por toda su vida—habló Osamu—tendré que entregar estas pruebas a la delegación.

Ahora todo estaría bien.

Suspiré, pensaba que todo iba a terminar muy pronto.

Saginuma tomó las grabaciones, más no el portafolio, y salió con Genda directo a la policía.

Yo me quedé allí con las parejitas. Empezamos a hablar de en dónde nos quedaríamos Genda y yo, que es lo que haríamos en contra de ese sujeto, ¿Dónde estaba Haruna? Que por más que intentamos llamarle nunca entró la llamada.

Se hacía de noche…

Oscurecía.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto?—pregunté un poco enojado.

—Lo mejor será irnos a mi casa—dijo Mido—Osamu sabe como llegar.

Dejamos a la casa del capitán y su novio, para ir al departamento de Mido.

—Aquí no cabremos—dijo el cabeza de helado.

Yo asentí.

—Creo que iré a casita de Hiroto y allí me quedaré—dijo muy feliz el peli verde empacando algo de ropa.

Creo que no tuve tiempo de objetar nada, Ryuuji salió disparado con el pelirrojo de su departamento, ahora estaba solo, Saginuma y Koujiro perdidos ¿Cuánto tiempo se demorarían en hacer una demanda, entregar las pruebas, y hacer unas declaraciones?

Suspiré con pesadez y me dormí en el sillón, no ocuparía la cama de Mido, tenía una muy buena idea para ese lugar, claro, después de escribir una breve nota.

Mientras tanto pasemos a donde estaban Genda y Osamu hace unas horas cuando salieron de la casa de Endo.

—Este proceso será algo tardado ¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir?—preguntó el pelinegro al chico con melena de león.

—Si, en este momento no quisiera estar allí, todos están con su parejita y Fudou esta muy mal por Kido—explicó Genda.

—Yo no puedo creer que tu jefe haya hecho todas esas cosas—dijo el pelinegro.

—Ni yo tampoco-habló el pelirrojo.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que llegaron a la delegación, donde Saginuma mostro su placa y lo dejaron entrar a hablar con un juez. Genda se sentó observando alrededor, quería que todo acabara, ya no quería que hubiera favoritos y quería destruir a ese hombre en venganza por Sakuma.

Pasada una media hora salió Osamu de una oficina.

—En un momento te llamarán para que hagas tu declaración en contra de Kageyama Reiji—dijo el mayor sentándose a un lado de su acompañante.

Hubo más silencio.

— ¿Sigues saliendo con la loca de Hitomiko?—preguntó Genda con una sonrisa.

—Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que la dejara, era mala, mandona, gritona y demasiado exigente, cortamos hace ya mucho tiempo, una semana después de que salí del país, ahora esta casada con un sujeto llamado Kudou.

Genda asintió.

—Y tú ¿alguna novia?—preguntó el policía— ¿Qué tal la chica de la que te enamoraste en la compañía? La que me dijiste antes de que me fuera.

Koujiro rió.

—Nunca te dije que fuera una chica dije claramente: "He encontrado al amor de mi vida en una persona maravillosa y perfecta"—volvió a reír—pero ahora ya no esta.

— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se casó? ¿Se fue a vivir lejos?—preguntó Osamu—espera… cuando dijiste que no hablabas de una chica ¿te refieres a un hombre?

A Osamu pareció entender las palabras de Genda por un instante.

—Si, era un chico—dijo Genda como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—y ya no esta más, porque murió, lo asesino Kageyama.

Sus palabras sonaban con nostalgia y odio.

— ¿Sakuma Jirou?—preguntó sorprendido.

El peli marrón asintió positivamente, pero aun así tenía una mirada triste.

—Sakuma no debió morir en ese accidente, él era bueno, y su único pecado fue amar a Kido como un idiota—contó Koujiro.

— ¿Kido es el chico que Kageyama tiene secuestrado y el novio de Fudou?—preguntó el mayor.

—Si—contestó el menor—bueno, lo primero es cierto, lo segundo está en duda.

Hubo un silencio donde Genda se quedó pensando.

—Sabes, me alegro de que Kido pueda ser feliz con Fudou, ambos han sufrido demasiado—el peli marrón suspiró-¿Sigo preguntándome que le vieron Fudou y Sakuma a Yuuto?

—Pues…sabe—dijo Osamu cuando los dos comenzaron a reír-¿Cómo los conociste a ellos?

Vino a la memoria la historia completa y empezó a contar.

—Cuando yo empecé a trabajar en la compañía, Sakuma ya trabajaba allí, él siempre era lindo y amable, mostraba una sonrisa para todo, era un persona increíble y ejemplar, como al mes de trabajar allí, en nuestro departamento entró Kido, era un chico huérfano y pagaba los estudios de su hermana, por eso necesitaba el trabajo, al final éramos tres en nuestra profesión, los tres se podía decir que éramos unidos, después Kido comenzó a alejarse y tener dinero… Se volvió prepotente e insoportable, dos veces me tocó verlo llorar, era un sujeto extraño…así pasó cerca de un año y medio, Sakuma estaba preocupado por Kido y ellos comenzaron a ser más cercanos, tanto que se convirtieron en novios, cuando me lo dijeron me sorprendí bastante, yo nunca me le declaré a Sakuma porque pensé que estaba mal que un hombre sintiese eso por otro, pero me di cuenta que si sientes algo debes decirlo inmediatamente.

Osamu observaba atentamente a Genda, no perdía de vista su cara, la historia era muy interesante pero más…

— ¿Me estas escuchando?—preguntó el menor.

— ¿Eh?—dijo Osamu—claro, claro, continúa la historia.

—Bueno—contestó Genda para proseguir—Sakuma me explicó después la clase de trabajo que mantenía Kido con el jefe, poco después murió en un accidente, supe la razón inmediatamente y encaré a Kido le dije que era un idiota y que nunca mereció a Sakuma, fui muy injusto con él, después me enteré que huyó porque ese hombre lo buscaba, no supe más de él, después llegó Fudou, un chico con muchísimos problemas, necesitaba dinero y entró a trabajar en mi departamento, platicando con él me di cuenta que era muy parecido a Kido emocionalmente, cuando ocupó el cargo de jefe de departamento ya éramos amigos y contó todo, le aconseje que no hiciera eso, que había mejores maneras de salir adelante, pero nunca me escuchó.

—Luego me imagino que Kido regresó y se enamoró de Fudou—dijo Osamu.

—No, al principio Fudou creía que Kido era un acosador, después "casualmente" les tocó en la misma universidad, misma carrera, mismo salón, mismo equipo de proyecto y cuando hicieron su trabajo juntos de tan difícil tuvieron que quedarse juntos por una noche, de allí en fuera, no quiero saber que más ha pasado entre ellos, pero no sabían que ambos fue y era el "favorito" de Kageyama—contó Genda.

— ¿Favorito? –preguntó el pelinegro.

—Si, ese es el termino que utiliza ese hombre para determinar a su presa, ese "favorito" tiene privilegios, más días de descanso, su trabajo no es tan pesado como el de los demás, pero es la victima de todo… suena muy feo decirlo, no les puedo decir prostitutas, pero que Fudou y Kido son…

— ¿Son tus amigos?

—Si pero no, son hombres, así que no pueden ser pirujas, creo que se utiliza el termino de gigoló.

Ambos se pusieron a reír.

—Señor Koujiro Genda pase por aquí a declarar—dijo una secretaria detrás de un escritorio.

El chico de la melena observó al pelilargo, el cual le hizo una señal de que pasara y dijera que le intentaron matar, y declarar en contra, Genda caminó y entró a una oficina muy pequeña con un abogado y una secretaria.

— Vaya historia—susurró el pelinegro—pero me pregunto ¿Genda ya habrás olvidado a Sakuma como para volverte a enamorar?

El mayor cruzo sus brazos y espero, estaba anocheciendo lentamente y ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Pasada casi una hora el peli marrón salió de la oficina.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos?—preguntó Genda.

—Tengo que esperar a mi jefe—dijo Osamu—necesito que me de la orden de arresto.

Esperaron como media hora más mientras platicaban del pasado, de todas las cosas que hicieron en los años que no estuvieron juntos.

— Agente Saginuma—habló un hombre bajito castaño mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

— Jefe Kira—dijo el policía.

Genda observo al superior de Osamu.

— Señor Kira, que gusto encontrarlo aquí—habló Genda.

— Koujiro igualmente, no te veía desde que mi hijo Hiroto entró a la universidad ¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó el hombre.

— Muy bien señor, justamente acabo de reencontrarme con su hijo hace unas horas y estuvimos platicando—habló Genda.

— Me alegra mucho que se hayan encontrado—el hombre miró mal al policía—Desde que Saginuma le presentó a mi hijo a su primo, ya no es el mismo que antes.

— ¿Se refiere a Midorikawa?—preguntó Genda—Yo veo a Hiroto muy feliz, además se ve que el primo de Osamu es bueno, yo le daría una oportunidad de conocerlo, ambos se ven muy felices.

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó el padre del pelirrojo.

— Si—contestó Genda con una sonrisa.

— Pero aun así es algo extraño que mi hijo salga con un hombre, yo preferiría que saliera con Ulvida, la chica que pretendía a mi hijo, la de la cuadra—contestó el padre de Hiroto.

— Pero si Hiroto es feliz, no tiene porque hacerlo cambiar de opinión, además ser "gay" ya es mejor visto en esta época—habló Osamu.

El señor Kira mató a Saginuma con la mirada.

— Debería apoyar a su hijo señor Kira—dijo Genda salvando a su amigo.

— Si claro—dijo sarcástico—como tú no sales con un hombre—habló el señor Kira.

— Señor Kira, ¿podemos volver al caso de Kageyama Reiji? –preguntó Saginuma.

— Si, lo siento, bueno, tenemos todas las pruebas ya, solo falta la orden de nuestros superiores que será enviada a primera hora mañana—explicó el señor.

— ¿Mañana?—gritaron el peli marrón y el pelinegro al unísono—la necesitamos hoy mismo.

— Si, pero la burocracia ya saben como es, pero haré todo lo posible para que esté antes—dijo el hombre.

— Entonces quiero mañana al escuadrón de Atsuya para el arresto—pidió Osamu.

— Y lo tendrás—habló el señor Kira.

Seguido de eso, los dos muchachos se fueron con mucho pesar a la casa de Midorikawa, ya que sabían que era demasiado tarde como para que estuvieran en la casa de Endo.

— Espero que Fudou no se enoje por esto—habló Genda.

Era de noche y caminaban por las calles solitarias, eran alrededor de las 11: oo, la luna alumbraba al igual que algunos postes de luz por el estrecho sendero donde no había personas y los autos pasaban rápido y de vez en cuando.

— Hace frío—se quejo Genda.

Osamu lo miró y como buen caballero se quitó su chamarra y se la prestó.

— Gracias, ¿pero tú estas bien?—preguntó el peli-marrón.

— Si, no te preocupes ¿quieres algo de cenar? –preguntó el peli negro.

Koujiro asintió con timidez y algo sonrojado.

Llegaron a la casa de Midorikawa cerca de las 12:30 de la noche. Osamu abrió con cuidado la puerta, no querían despertar a quien estuviera allí.

— Parece que están dormidos—dijo Genda al ver a Fudou en el sillón tapado con una sabana ligera y con una expresión serena.

Osamu vio que en la mesa había una nota.

"_Mido se fue a dormir con su noviecito Hiroto, me desvelé mucho esperándolos (Genda y Osamu) por eso he decidido que se queden a dormir en la cama de Mido, es matrimonial y caben muy bien los dos… podrían hacer muchas cosas ¿saben?_

_Si estoy dormido cuando estén leyendo esto, no me maten y espero ver la orden de arresto ya._

_Fudou."_

Osamu hizo bolita el papel y disimuladamente lo tiro a la basura.

— ¿Qué decía el papel?—dijo Genda descubriendo al mayor.

— Que Mido se fue con Hiroto—explicó Saginuma.

Koujiro se quedó callado. Y luego embozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron Hiroto y Midorikawa? –preguntó el peli marrón.

— Todo comenzó… hace un tiempo, yo ya era policía y vine de visita con mi primo, tenía una misión y era navidad, así que tenía que ir a casa del señor Kira, no quería dejar solo a Mido así que lo llevé conmigo, yo pasé a la oficina del señor Kira dejando a Mido y a Hiroto en la sala, cuando volvimos ellos se estaban besando y así fue como comenzó todo—contó el peli negro.

Después de la explicación, Genda bostezó.

— Tu te quedaras en la cama de mi primo, yo improvisaré algo en el suelo—habló Saginuma.

Koujiro echó un vistazo de reojo a la habitación de Mido.

— Es grande ¿Por qué nos quedamos juntos? Acabo no sería la primera vez…

— Oh, es una muy buena proposición, y más si es indecorosa—dijo Osamu con tono seductor.

Ambos se echaron a reír por la broma.

Minutos después:

Ambos chicos estaban acostados, dándose la espalda. Hasta que Genda se volteó.

— Esto me recuerda a cuando escapé de casa—habló el menor—Mis padres vivían en peleas, yo sufría mucho y tu fuiste el único que me ayudó y me diste asilo cuando lo necesite, vivías solo en un departamento viejo y fuiste un hermano para mí ¿Cuántos años fueron?

— Cinco—contestó Saginuma—pasaron muchas cosas en esos años—dijo riéndose.

Un hermano, eso era lo que pensaba Genda sobre Osamu, era demasiado cruel, porque no era lo mismo que sentía el pelinegro por el menor.

— Buenas noches—habló Genda volviéndose a dar la vuelta.

— Genda ¿Has olvidado a Sakuma como para volverte a enamorar?—preguntó directamente Osamu.

Esa pregunta era muy extraña.

— Si.

En la sala un chico tenía pesadillas y se movía por todo el sillón y no era muy grande que digamos.

"_La pesadilla en si consistía en una persecución, hombres de Kageyama intentaban matarme, era de noche y llegaba a un bosque, no podía escuchar nada, el auto en el que iba, explotaba._

_No podía sentir mi cuerpo y solo miraba las estrellas, el humo y el fuego me rodeaba, mi piel estaba lastimada, salía sangre de mis brazos y piernas, el cristal del auto se había encajado en la carne viva por las quemaduras, si, era una bomba en el vehículo que iba. _

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_No me podía mover, no podía sentir nada._

_Kido era lo único que pensaba, que deseaba, que quería. _

— _Levántate Fudou, Kido esta esperando por ti—una voz habló mientras aparecía entre las llamas._

_Su figura era borrosa por el humo y el calor distorsionaba su cuerpo._

— _¿Quién eres?—pregunté con mi débil voz._

—_No es necesario que lo sepas, pero quiero ayudarte, mañana… mañana será el día en que todo acabe, hay dos posibilidades, tu muerte o la de Kido ¿Cuál vas a elegir?_

_Traté de moverme pero no podía, esa voz solo decía tonterías, quería levantarme a romperle la cara._

_Sentí unos pasos a mi lado, sentí como acarició mi cara, pero, yo seguía sin reconocerlo, era una chica, una chica albina, tocó mi cabello._

—_Cuida a Kido por mí—susurró delineando mis labios._

_Mi muerte estaba cerca, podía sentirla, mis ojos se entrecerraban rápido, debía mantenerme despierto._

—_Fudou—dijo la persona—siempre hay una tercera opción y te ayudaré a alcanzarla._

_Seguido de eso sentí como sus labios besaron los míos, era suave y amable, con el simple rose supe que era una persona buena, alguien preocupado y que una gran tristeza vivía dentro de ella"._

Me desperté de inmediato algo exaltado.

¿Quién era esa persona?

Yo solo quería a mi tonto Kido.

Observé el maletín que había traído de la casa de Endo, lo toqué con cuidado, pero me di cuenta de una cosa.

El maletín era muy grande para que solo tuviera una cinta de grabación, no era congruente con su volumen, fue cuando lo toqué.

¿Cómo no me di cuanta antes?

Dentro había una pequeña tapa, así que la quite con cuidad, debajo de ella había otra cinta más.

Tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera escuchar, pero aun así lo reproduje.

"— _¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo Kido?—dijo la voz de esa sucia rata._

_Podía oír los leves sollozos de Yuuto._

—_Deberías superarlo ya, Fudou esta muerto, hizo boom como Sakuma—pudo oírse de la boca de ese hombre dando pequeñas y diabólicas risas._

—_Ah, Kageyama, ¡Ah! ¡Ah!—escuche—Detente ¡Me duele! ¡Ah!"._

Demonios, no me di ni cuenta de a que hora mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

Detuve rápido la grabación y golpee un cojín de la sala.

Esa cinta era la del "cuarto de las perversiones" donde ese hombre estaba violando a mi Kido.

Tenía que ir a salvarlo ¡Tenia que ir a salvarlo y ya!

Cerré el portafolio y salí corriendo, di un portazo a la puerta que espero nadie haya escuchado, ya que por mi enojo no me di cuenta.

Corrí rápidamente, eran las 4 de la mañana, no había nadie en las calles, solo taxistas, travestis, putas y vagos.

Las oficinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas.

Ser el favorito tenía sus ventajas, yo tenía llaves de todo.

Las saqué de mi pantalón y comencé a abrir, no había nadie, subí las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, allí estaba la oficina, de repente se oyó un ruido detrás de mi.

**Reviews**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Gracias al Ángel y al fantasma

**Hola, lamento la tardanza.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, seguiré con la historia…**

Chomi: que bueno que te gusta la pareja de Osamu x Genda jeje n_n gracias por leer y tomarte tu tiempo en comentar.

Mika-Lucid199120: que bueno que te agradan mis continuaciones, (por eso me tarda a veces, odio que mis contis sean cortas y sin chiste, gracias por tu comentario n_n

Black-Cat-Soul: perdona mis faltas de ortografía, trato de corregirlos, (pero Word no ayuda mucho) u_u.. bueno lo de reapartidor de pizza, se me ocurrió un día que comía hotdogs, digamos que era para pagar sus estudos de rpeparatoria (y si no concuerda con la historia… perdón) pero a veces mi mente pequeña e infaltil no razona, de todas maneras te agradezco tus comentarios.

deathnoteniky: jaja muchas de mis lectoras también quieren un cuarto de perversiones… que bueno que te agrada mi fic… y que te tomes tu tiempo para comentar, de veras gracias n_n

IkiroZuyiname: waaa perdón por hacerte esperar tantooooo…. Ya aquí esta la conti, espero que comentes n_n y que te agrade.

**Sin más les dejo el fic!**

Las oficinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas.

Ser el favorito tenía sus ventajas, yo tenía llaves de todo.

Las saqué de mi pantalón y comencé a abrir, no había nadie, subí las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, allí estaba la oficina, de repente se oyó un ruido detrás de mi.

Temí tanto que fuera Kageyama.

— ¿Quién anda allí?—preguntó la sombra.

Esa persona sacó una lámpara y dio directo en mis ojos.

— Por Dios, ¿qué haces aquí?—sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y empezaban a mojar mi hombro—pensé que estabas muerto.

Levanté la vista de la persona.

— Afuro—dije con voz cortés – ¿Qué haces a las cuatro de la mañana en la oficina?

— ¿Qué hago? El jefe me puso a hacer vigilancia cuando yo debería estar con mi lindo Atsuya, teniendo una muy buena noche de pasión—contestó.

Reí un poco.

— Pero ¿cómo estuvo ese atentado? ¿Cómo estas vivo?—preguntó el rubio.

Afuro Terumi era el secretario de Kageyama, él no tenía idea de qué eran los favoritos, pero era bueno en su trabajo, era una persona de "buen corazón".

— ¿Has notado si Kageyama actúa extraño?—pregunté.

— Si, hoy vino Kido, él es un antiguo empleado, de hecho tenía el mismo puesto que tu tienes ahora y estuvo con Kageyama todo el día en su oficina, cuando le avisé al jefe del accidente estaba allí y comenzó a llorar—contaba Terumi—No recuerdo que haya salido, pero ya no lo vi después cuando el jefe me ordenó mandarle una corona a tu madre por tú muerte… ¿Genda también esta vivo?

— Si—contesté afirmativamente—Afuro…

— Dime Aphrodi, me hace sentir más lindo—dijo él.

Lo miré con pesadez.

— Afuro, puedes irte, yo hare guardia—contesté.

— ¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué pasa en realidad?—preguntó él.

— Lo que pasa es que Kageyama fue el de la idea del auto bomba y yo necesito las pruebas para hundirlo.

Afuro se quedó boquiabierto, no podía decir nada.

¿Cómo era posible?

— ¿Quieres que llame a la policía o algo?—preguntó muy lindo.

— Gracias Aphrodi—hice un esfuerzo por llamarlo así—pensándolo bien, si, necesito que me consigas ropa.

Afuro no dijo nada, solo acató la orden.

— Tengo en mi casillero, iré por ella.

— Por favor.

Salió corriendo y en un dos por tres llegó con mi pedido.

— Gracias—dije—ahora si te puedes ir, de seguro ese tal Atsuya debe estar esperándote, Aphrodi, si no vivo quiero que sepas que… te agradeceré mucho que no me vayas a traicionar.

El negó y dijo "yo nunca podría hacer eso" y "confió más en mis compañeros de trabajo que en ese hombre"

— De nuevo Gracias—hablé.

El rubio salió del lugar y yo entré a la oficina.

Vacía y oscura.

Sabía perfectamente a donde tenía que ir, entré atrás del librero, odiaba ese estrecho pasillo, fue cuando lo vi.

POV. KIDO.

Estaba dormido incómodamente, tenía unas esposas en las manos que estaban sujetas a la cama, estaba desnudo y golpeado.

Un extraño recorrer de electricidad rodeo mi cuerpo y justo venía de mi miembro, alguien lo estaba acariciando y besando.

Sentí asco.

No podía ver, una venda cubría mis ojos y otra mi boca.

Pero sabía que el único que podía hacer eso era Kageyama, pude sentir como se trepaba arriba de mí, lamiendo mi abdomen, mi pecho, mordiendo mis pezones y lo único que pude hacer fue apretar mis ojos.

Mi miembro comenzaba a tener una reacción y no quería que eso ocurriera.

Debo decir que esas caricias no se sentían mal, eran cálidas y menos salvajes que las de Reiji.

Las manos comenzaron a quitarme un pañuelo que tenía en la boca y me impedía hablar.

— ¿Me extrañaste?—dijo la voz.

Quería golpearlo ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Suspiré con pesadez.

Pero a quién le importaba todo, besé al chico que estaba en frete de mí sin que me importara otra cosa.

— ¿Estas bien?—dije comenzando a llorar- ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté aun sin dejar de llorar—casi me mato tratando de ayudarte a salir y vuelves.

No podía dejar de lloriquear, yo estaba muy feliz, feliz de que Fudou estuviera aquí conmigo, aunque no lo pudiera ver, ya que al inteligente todavía no se le ocurría quitarme la venda de los ojos

— No podía dejarte, Te amo Kido—dijo con su voz tierna.

Limpió mis lagrimas y me besó, fue lindo, fue… fue mi Fudou.

— Te voy a sacar de aquí –dijo—pero antes tenemos que hacer algo con tu erección, no quiero que quede descuidada.

Suspiré.

— ¡Tú la dejaste así!—lo culpé.

¿Tantas ganas tenía de hacerme suyo, que al verme desnudo me atacó?

Volvió a besarme y yo no podía hacer nada, pude oír los ruidos, al principio era ropa cayendo al piso y después leves gemidos de parte de Akio.

— No quiero hacerlo… me duele mucho mi trasero—dije con algo de asco.

Pude notar la voz de Fudou muy enojada.

— Lo se, por eso mismo no quiero que quede rastro de él en ti—habló.

Sentí como se subió a la cama, yo estaba recargado en una almohada, así que tenía la ventaja de estar sentado y proteger mi retaguardia.

— Auch… ¡Ah!—un leve gemido y un suspiro.

Lo pude sentir, estaba auto penetrándose con mi miembro, debo decir que se sentía tan placentero, tenerlo dentro de mi, era tan cálido y estrecho.

— Déjame verte—le pedí—quítame ésta venda.

— No— negó— Eres tan orgulloso como para poner primero el 14 en el maletín, al igual que yo soy de orgulloso como para no dejarte verme haciendo el papel de pasivo.

Sonreí con superioridad, no había duda de que ese era MI Fudou.

FIN. POV Kido.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Midorikawa.

— Genda—dijo una voz.

El peli marrón al oír eso se movió y se acostó del otro lado.

— Genda, levántate—volvió a decir la voz.

— Cinco minutos más—balbuceó el leoncito.

— Si no te levantas me empezaré a desnudar ante ti—dijo la voz.

A como chingaba esa vocecita.

— Espera… ¿qué? Osamu tú…

Genda vio que a su lado estaba Osamu bien dormido y que él no era quien le hablaba.

— Soy yo quien te busca—dijo la voz del viento.

De la nada, se empezó a materializar una figura en el aire, una persona con cabellos largos, un ojo parchado y de estatura mediana.

— ¿Sakuma? -preguntó Koujiro tallándose los ojos para ver si eso no era un sueño, o una alucinación o cualquier cosa incoherente que el destino quisiera que viera.

— Así es—dijo Jirou –tengo que pedirte un favor para que yo pueda descansar en paz… ¿Me ayudaras?

Genda estaba sin habla solo agitó la cabeza pronunciando un sí.

— Quiero que despiertes a Osamu, dile que lleve a sus compañeros a la oficina de Kageyama cuanto antes, Fudou ya esta allá—dijo Sakuma riendo.

— ¿Ese idiota fue por Kido otra vez?—preguntó Genda.

— Si—dijo Sakuma riendo—pero digamos que… tiene algunas dificultades para sacarlo de allí.

Genda no entendió, pero aun así...

— Espera ¿Te volveré a ver Sakuma?—preguntó el marrón.

— No, pero siempre me tendrán en su recuerdo—Sakuma suspiró—Genda, a ti nunca te elegí porque siempre te vi como mi mejor amigo, como un hermano mayor que siempre me cuidaba y me decía que cosas estaban bien o mal, por eso no pude verte como un novio o algo así, no es porque no fueras guapo o porque Kido fuera mejor…que realmente si lo era—susurró eso ultimo—así que trata de darte una oportunidad y si no funciona, sigue adelante.

Genda no sabía que decir enserio, ya que una parte de él, si estaba molesta porque Sakuma no lo eligió, otra estaba diciéndose a si mismo "¿Qué fumaste que tienes estas locas alucinaciones?" y otra que le decía ¡No inventes, estas viendo un fantasma!

— Salva a Kido y a Fudou –dijo Sakuma robándole un beso en los labios a Genda, después desapareció.

Koujiro tocó sus labios lentamente, no podía razonar.

— Osamu—susurró moviendo a su compañero.

Del peli negro no hubo respuesta.

— Osamu ¡Fudou escapó!—gritó el peli marrón despertando a su compañero.

Saginuma se levantó como pudo, estaba asustado por el grito que oyó.

— Solo llama a la policía ya, diles que es una urgencia y que se dirijan a la compañía –ordenó el chico de la melena mientras se empezaba a vestir.

Osamu seguía adormilado, pero hizo lo que su amor no correspondido le dijo.

— Agente Kira, necesito a las patrullas cuanto antes en la compañía Kageyama—dijo el pelinegro.

— "_Osamu no es un buen momento, además… ¡Yo no soy el señor Kira! Soy Atsuya—gritaron del otro lado del teléfono._

— _¡Atsu-kun! Cuelga el teléfono y sigue embistiendo con fuerza—se oyó una voz a lo lejos del otro lado del teléfono._

— _Voy Aphrodi—dijo con la mayor ternura posible—Bueno Osamu ¿Qué pasó?_

— _Tú, patrullas, compañía de Kageyama ahora, como le diría Fudou a cualquiera del que necesite su ayuda "¡No me importa que estén en pleno orgasmo o llegando al clímax, solo date prisa y ya!" –citó Osamu._

— _Atsu… dile a tu compañero que no moleste—dijo Afuro con una voz inquieta._

— _Te comunico con mi amor, te quiere decir algo—dijo Atsuya._

— _Bueno… señor policía ¡Ah!—gritó—Atsuya, no te quité el teléfono para que me dieras, es para pedir un favor—dijo el rubio aclarando su voz-¿En qué estaba? Ah si, señor policía podría dejarnos tener a mí y a mi novio una noche romántica, un poquito._

— _Lo siento señora de Fubuki—dijo Osamu sin saber lo que decía—tengo a dos rehenes en la compañía Kageyama, que si no los salvamos rápido, van a morir._

— _¿Qué?—preguntó Afuro—De quién habla_

— _Son dos trabajadores de allí, bueno, un ex trabajador y el otro "supuestamente está muerto" así que dudo que me crea. _

— _Oh por dios… Fudou y Kido—susurró el oji rojo._

_De repente para Osamu nadie le contestaba._

— _Atsuya, ponte ropa rápido, esta es una misión importante—gritaba Afuro desde el otro lado._

— _Osamu, te mataré algún día—sentenció un peli naranja pálido enojado desde el otro lado del altavoz—nos vemos allá en media hora."_

Saginuma se cambió de ropa y con Genda salieron por la orden de arresto.

Ahora vayamos a la compañía Kageyama a la sala de las perversiones.

— Eres deliciosamente estrecho—dijo Kido.

— Ah, quiero que te corras dentro de mí —pidió Fudou.

El castaño ya estaba muy cansado y el oji rojo, ya había llegado a su límite, así que sin pedirlo tanto, se vino abajo.

Un grito jadeante salió de la boca del oji verde.

Cayó a un lado del chico vendado y sin decir nada se vino abajo en las sabanas.

POV KIDO.

Sentí como la venda de mis ojos era retirada, Fudou ya estaba vestido.

— Toma, Afuro me lo prestó—dijo mientras me lanzaba algo de ropa.

— Vámonos de aquí—me ordenó.

— Estoy esposado ¿lo recuerdas?—pregunté sarcástico.

— Se nota que no has pasado por lo que yo—susurró mientras sacaba una navaja, una llave vieja y un pedazo de madera.

De la nada, las esposas se abrieron dejando libres mis muñecas.

— Ahora date prisa—contestó.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, ambos queríamos salir lo más rápido de allí.

Ambos caminamos a la oficina, oímos unos pasos. No alarmamos, Afuro ya no estaba, entonces…

— Es Kageyama—me gritó Kido—Escóndete.

¿Cómo que me escondiera? Kido me metió abajo del escritorio, yo lo jalaba para que entrara conmigo pero no aceptó.

La puerta se abrió.

FIN. POV. Fudou.


	12. Y ese fue el final de Kageyama

Ambos caminamos a la oficina, oímos unos pasos. No alarmamos, Afuro ya no estaba, entonces…

— Es Kageyama—me gritó Kido—Escóndete.

¿Cómo que me escondiera? Kido me metió abajo del escritorio, yo lo jalaba para que entrara conmigo pero no aceptó.

La puerta se abrió.

FIN. POV. Fudou.

El hombre entró a su oficina girando la perilla lentamente.

— Veo que conseguiste ropa y también que te quitaste las esposas, ¿Estabas tratando de huir?—preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa de lujuria.

Kido aun no decía nada ¡Pues claro que estaba tratando de escapar? Por qué la pregunta tonta.  
>Fudou estaba debajo del escritorio muy bien escondido y Kido miraba con desprecio al señor.<p>

— Escaparé todas las veces que sea necesario, ya no tengo por que estar contigo—lo enfrentó el oji rojo.

— ¿Estas seguro?—cuestionó Reiji.

Kido dudó, a ¿qué se refería?

El hombre rió sínicamente.

— Lo he estado pensando, parece que hay una orden de arresto en mi contra, debe ser por la muerte de "Fudou" así que mi benévola persona, piensa en enviarte junto a él.

Kido y Fudou abrieron los ojos como plato, Kageyama sacó una pistola de su pantalón y le apuntó a Yuuto.

El oji verde estaba muy preocupado.

Un silencio sepulcral.

El sonido de un disparo destrozando un callado momento, el susurró del revolver, un dedo apretando el gatillo y una bala chocando contra un cuerpo.

Akio estaba preocupado.

— ¡Yuuto!—salió gritando de su escondite.

Sus ojos lagrimeaban por el simple hecho de pensar que podía perder a su ángel.

Al ver la escena se impacto, humo saliendo del arma, el hombre viendo a los ojos del menor y Kido en el suelo temblando en el piso con una bala en el suelo impactada a un lado de él.

— Fudou que bueno que saliste de tú escondite—dijo el hombre.

Ambos chicos estaba asustados, aterrados, sentían el olor a muerte asechándolos.

— Si la bomba no funcionó, yo te mataré con mis propias manos—amenazó el hombre levantando el arma de nuevo.  
>Kido se levantó del suelo y se interpuso entre la pistola y su novio.<p>

— No lo lastimaras—dijo el oji rojo.

— No quería matarte a ti Kido, tu has sido mi mayor favorito, pero no me dejas otra opción—dijo el hombre que no dudo ni un segundo en poner su dedo nuevamente en el gatillo.

Fue entonces cuando…

— ¡Alto allí! Policía federal—gritó un peli naranja.

De repente entró Osamu y muchos policías uniformados y armados (S.W.A.T. mente) que empezaron a rodear al hombre.

— Suelte el arma Reiji Kageyama, queda usted detenido por homicidio—dijo el policía peli naranja de nombre Atsuya.

Reiji no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía opción, llevó su arma a la cabeza.

— Prefiero un suicidio antes de que ir con ustedes—habló mientras la pistola apuntaba su sien.

Un disparó se oyó.

Atsuya había disparado en la mano del malvado y tiró el arma.

— Demasiado tarde—dijo el peli naranja.

Osamu sacó unas esposas y se las puso al hombre.

— Kageyama queda detenido, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra, también tiene derecho a un abogado, si no tiene uno, nosotros se lo asignaremos— Saginuma leyó sus derechos al detenido

Fudou abrazó a Kido y le robó un tierno beso.

— Chicos ¿Están bien?—preguntaron Genda y Afuro que llegaban a la escena muy preocupados.

— Si, eso creo—contestó el oji verde.

Después de una calurosa bienvenida, apareció Atsuya.

— Aphrodi, amor, iré a la delegación—dijo el peli naranja acercándose a su novio.

— Ten cuidado bebé—dijo el rubio dándole un beso a su novio.

— No vemos en nuestra casa—terminó.

El policía se fue y los otros tres vieron al rubio.

— ¿Él es Atsuya?—preguntó Akio.

El rubio asintió.

— ¿Sabes? Pudiste haberme dicho que tu novio era un policía—aclaró el castaño 08.

— Si, también Genda me pudo haber dicho que salía con el jefe de mi novio, que también es policía—se quejó el rubio—después de tres años de conocernos no confías en mí.

Afuro se puso a hacer un drama.

— Si confío en ti—dijo Genda rodando los ojos-¡Pero yo no estoy saliendo con nadie!

En ese momento llegó el líder de la misión, bien dicho "hablando del rey de roma".

— ¿Hablan de mí?—preguntó Osamu.

Todos vieron al llegado y se aguantaron la risa, Genda se golpeó la cara con la mano.

— Ustedes dos, es mejor que se vayan a casa—dijo el policía a los dos ex favoritos.

Ellos tomaron la orden, la policía se fue del lugar con el detenido, Afuro fue a su casa y Genda acompañó a las victimas a su hogar.

En la delegación.

— Lo transportaremos a una cárcel con mayor protección—dijo el señor Kira.

Dos policías de confianza llevaron al reo a una patrulla, la cual iría a una cárcel donde estaría apartado de la ciudad, cerca de un pueblo fantasma y al lado de un gran precipicio.

La patrulla iba a una velocidad normal con la sirena encendida, iba por calles poco transitadas ya que había un barranco cerca de allí, así que se tenía que ir con precaución.

El hombre iba esposado de las manos, de un rápido movimiento golpeó a los policías que iban conduciendo haciendo que chocaran, los policías perdieron la vida.

Kageyama salió con algunas heridas, vagó un rato pensando en su venganza.

Se hacía de noche y tiempo antes se había adentrado en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, de la nada le salió un perro salvaje con la intención de atacar, pero al oler al hombre se detuvo y se acercó a él.

— Lindo perrito ¿Me ayudaras a encontrar un refugio?—preguntó el hombre.

De la desesperación ya hablaba con los animales.

El perro, era muy lindo así que lo llevo a una choza mal cuidada y de estilo embrujado.

— Gracias—dijo el hombre.

El perro ladró y se orinó en el zapato de Reiji.

Ese hombre al darse cuenta pateó al perro, arrojándolo unos dos metros de distancia y entró a la casa.

La choza tenía un aspecto fúnebre y tétrico, no pereciera que nadie viviera allí, así que fue perfecto para Kageyama.

Lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionarla, tenía polvo, fue directo a la cocina quería algo de comer, pero no encontró nada, fue cuando vio la mesa y divisó unas galletas "marías" en buen estado, pero para asegurarse las olió, como tenía mucha hambre comió una.

Seguía inspeccionando la casa, y se dio cuenta de que tenía dos pisos, subió las escaleras y un cuadro le cayó encima rompiendo el marco y el hombre cayó de las escaleras, azotándose con el piso.

Se levantó muy despacio y comenzó a subir.

Llegó a una habitación con una cama matrimonial.

— Este lugar seria perfecto para hacer mío a Kido, sus gritos no se escucharían puesto que esta lejos de la ciudad—murmuró muy bajito.

— ¿Eso piensas? –Se oyó una voz tenebrosa—de esta casa ya no vas a salir.

Esas palabras asustaron al señor y bajo corriendo las escalaras.

Trató de abrir la puerta principal pero la cerradura estaba tan oxidada que no se abría.

— ¿No te dije que no ibas a salir de aquí?—volvió a decir la voz—bueno, no vivo.

De repente se empezaron a oír muchas risas por alrededor de la casa.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó

— ¿No nos recuerdas?—preguntó la misma voz—será hora de mostrarnos ante ti.

A la hora de decir eso, una figura se materializó en el aire.

— ¡Sakuma!—gritó Kageyama.

— Que lindo que me recuerdes—dijo sarcástico el chico del parche—pero no estoy solo.

El peli gris giró su cabeza a la derecha y por ende el hombre miró a su izquierda, ya que estaba frente a frente.

— ¿Si nos recuerdas?—preguntó un castaño de ojos azules.

El hombre abrió los ojos como plato al ver a las figuras allí.

— Si no los recuerdas, te los presentaré—habló Sakuma—Ése que vez allí –dijo señalando al castaño de ojos azules—se llama Fidio Aldena, fue tu primer favorito; el que le sigue—mencionó mostrando a un moreno castaño—él es Nakata Hide, ex pareja de Fidio, cuando mataste a Aldena él lloró mucho, pero claro tú lo consolaste y lo hiciste su segundo favorito; al que vez al lado de Hide se llama Luca—musitó mencionando a un rubio—al igual que yo, su único pecado fue amar a uno de tus favoritos , a Nakata, tú obligaste a Luca a que lo dejara, lo amenazaste y hasta mataste a Rushe—dijo Sakuma señalando a una pequeña niña con una muñeca que tomaba la mano de su hermano mayor Luca—Al no hacerte caso también lo mataste.

Kageyama veía espantado todo eso, quizá solo era una visión… una horrorosa visión.

— Seguimos—dijo Jirou—Éste es llamado Demonio Estrada –dijo el peli gris señalando a un chico muy parecido a Kido—Y por último yo… él novio de tu favorito, de Kido.

Reiji hizo una mueca de superioridad.

— ¿Saben quién se vería lindo en esa imagen familiar?—preguntó el hombre.

Todos ignoraron su comentario.

— Fudou—contestó sin que se lo hubieran preguntado.

Esa respuesta enojó mucho a Sakuma, pero se calmó y puso una sonrisa, quería demostrarle a su antiguo jefe, que él también podía sonreír.

— Lastima, él va a ser muy feliz en la tierra con mi… con Kido, nosotros iremos al cielo y tu te podrirás en el infierno—contestó el chico del parche.

El hombre rió sínicamente.

— ¿Señor, le gustaron las galletas?—preguntó Rushe.

Kageyama la miró algo confundido parando de reír.

— Mi onii-chan me dijo que le pusiera veneno de cucarachas—mencionó la niña de cinco años—yo pensaba que de ratas sería mejor así como yo morí de intoxicación.

El hombre no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Rushe era la hermana menor de Luca, Kageyama amenazó al rubio con matar a su hermana si no dejaba en paz a su segundo favorito al no hacerle caso, Kageyama se encargó de la niña intoxicándola y dándole una muerte digna de una rata.

De repente los fantasmas comenzaron a atacar, el primero fue Estrada.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me tomaste con tus sucias manos y trataste de estrangularme?—preguntó el muchacho.

El fantasma tomó el cuello del hombre y lo apretó con sus manos, se solidifico y podía dejar al hombre sin aliento, Kageyama tocía y su cuello le dolía, era como si las manos quemaran y trataban de estrangularlo lentamente.

Estrada, el tercer favorito, como lo dijo, él fue asesinado por estrangulamiento por aquel hombre que se había aburrido de él, su cuerpo fue encontrado en su departamento, ya que vivía solo nadie se preocupaba por él.

— ¡Estrada!—gritó Fidio—deja algo para los demás.

Demonio soltó al hombre y éste cayó al suelo.

— ¡Luca!—gritó Aldena.

El rubio comprendió y le tapó los ojos a la hermanita.

Estrada, Fidio y Nakata se acercaron a Kageyama, los tres lentamente acechando a su presa, Nakata se encargo de la cremallera del hombre, Fidio con sus suaves manos comenzó a masajear el miembro del sujeto, éste soltaba leves gemidos, que para la protección de la niña, Sakuma le tapaba los oídos, y por último Demonio comenzó a hacer un sexo oral que dejó muy excitado a ese hombre, ya que se veía un miembro erguido y deseoso de seguir.

De la nada, los fantasmas desaparecieron.

Kageyama abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado para experimentar mas placer, gruñó. ¿Cómo era posible que jugaran y lo dejaran así?

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al baño para poder eliminar su semen.

Giró la manilla y entró, fue cuando…

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! –un gritó desgarrador que hizo que los cuervos volaran por todo el bosque.

— ¿Te gustó?—preguntó un burlón Sakuma.

— ¡Claro que no!—gritó el hombre mientras se sujetaba del dolor y limpiaba su sangre.

Y claro como no, si cuando abrió la puerta al quedar frente de ella, una navaja que funcionaba de guillotina había cortado al mejor amigo de ése hombre, dejándolo castradito por toda su vida.

— Así ya no vas a poder jugar con nosotros—burló Hide.

— No tardas en perder tanta sangre al grado que mueras—habló Estrada.

— Mala hierba nunca muere—susurró Reiji mientras tocaba parte de su pelvis ensangrentada.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de un disparo, Fue cuando Kageyama se dio cuenta que ahora la sangre ya no venía de su miembro, si no de su abdomen.

— Lo siento, se me resbalo el gatillo—dijo Fidio fingiendo inocencia—igual que a ti Kageyama cuando me eliminaste, lastima que fallé, tú si me diste en el corazón, apuntaré esta vez bien…

Fidio murió a causa de una bala, acompañó a Kageyama en un viaje de negocios y cuando pasaron por carretera se "ponchó una llanta", ambos bajaron del vehículo, fue cuando al oji azul le apuntaron con un arma, el hombre le preguntaba el ¿por qué lo engañaba con Nakata? Y Aldena respondió "por que lo amaba", el hombre no soportó eso y eliminó a su primer favorito, con la trágica escusa "se me resbaló el gatillo".

El hombre parecía queso chedar con hoyos en todos lados, además el dolor lo consumía. Aldena apuntó directo en el pecho del hombre.

— Espera Fidio—gritó Nakata interponiéndose entre el hombre y el arma.

— Gracias—susurró Reiji.

— No era para salvarte—habló el moreno.

Fue cuando en el pecho del hombre atravesó su piel, un cuchillo brilloso y filoso, si fuera un poco más pequeño sería un bisturí.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me apuñalaste 14 veces y yo te pedía clemencia y tu no me escuchabas?—preguntó Nakata— ¡Muere! –gritó clavando el puñal dos veces más en el cuerpo del hombre.

Hide murió en la oficina de Kageyama cuando le enfrentó al darse por enterado de que él era el responsable de la muerte de Luca, le dijo sus verdades, cosa que no le gustaron al sujeto, éste saco un cuchillo de su escritorio, ambos forcejearon y así terminó la vida de Nakata, no sin antes decirle al chico que Reiji había matado también a Fidio y a Rushe.

La ropa ensangrentada del hombre no era objeto de lastima, los muertos-por-su-culpa-estaban muy felices.

— Rushe ya pudo ver la luz y me esta esperando en el cielo—dijo Luca que llegó de la nada—Parece que me perdí de la diversión—dijo viendo al hombre.

— Es tu turno amor—dijo Nakata.

El rubio se acercó al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo moribundo.

— Kageyama-san, yo no lo voy a torturar como usted lo hizo conmigo—dijo el rubio con aire inocente.

Al hombre le brillaron los ojos.

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó.

— Claro, usted me rompió los huesos uno por uno… yo lo hare de una sola vez—habló

Al oír esas palabras Kageyama se llenó de horror y fue cuando sintió una caja fuerte de hierro caer arriba de él.

Comenzó a llorar y a pedir clemencia, pedir perdón, estaba desesperado.

— A mi no me gusta que lloren las personas—habló Sakuma limpiando la cara del apachurrado hombre—te dejaré escapar, si huyes en 15 minutos, de dejaré libre—advirtió.

— Pero 15 minutos son muy poco—se quejó.

— Te doy 15 minutos, si no huyes en ese tiempo, olvídate de tu vida—amenazó Jirou. El hombre se paró como pudo y empezó a buscar una salida.

— Te gusta torturarlo ¿cierto?—preguntó Fidio.

— Si, pero eso se lo hizo a un buen amigo que tuve y es hora de que se arrepienta de lo que hizo—habló el peli gris.

Kageyama no encontraba una salida, tanto que llegó arrastrándose a la azotea. Ninguna de las puertas abría, así que lo que tenía que hacer era ¿Aventarse?

— Ninguno de esos bastardos me vencerá, soy Kageyama Reiji—dijo éste y se aventó.

Cayó como un costal de papas, se preguntó ¿Por qué por afuera la choza parecía de un piso cuando en verdad era de tres?

No se podía mover, se sentía pesado, aún así trataba de arrastrarse para lograr salir de allí, llegó a una carretera, pero se desmayó a medio camino, un camionero atropelló el cuerpo, el conductor se bajó rápidamente a auxiliar al ensangrentado.

— Si aprecia su vida, huya de aquí—dijo Luca que apareció de repente asuntando al camionero.

El conductor se subió a su tráiler y siguió su camino pasando de nuevo por el cuerpo de Kageyama.

— Y ¿Ahora qué Sakuma?—preguntó Fidio.

— Todos ya recibieron su venganza excepto yo –habló el albino.

Todos los muertitos sonrieron y cargaron el cuerpo hasta el mencionado precipicio de la carretera.

— Que nunca descanses en paz—dijeron Nakata y Estrada que cargaban el cuerpo mientras lo lanzaban a esos 500 metros hacía la nada.

Kageyama caía y caía, se golpeaba con las piedras y dejaba su sangre por todos lados, hasta que azotó con las piedras, de nuevo.

En la parte de arriba:

— Pensé que lo incendiarias como lo hizo contigo—dijo Luca a Sakuma

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer?—dijo mientras tomaba un cerillo.

— Fidio, hecha gasolina.

El fantasma del castaño obedeció, el líquido fue a caer en la cara del casi inerte cuerpo de Kageyama. Y Sakuma desde arriba lanzó un cerillo que por obra y gracias de dios no se apagó en el trayecto y….

Boom.

Una explosión en el precipicio, las llamas y el humo salían vueltos locos de la fosa, los fantasmas tosían.

— ¿Así lo tenías planeado?—preguntó Fidio al peli gris, pero éste ya no se encontraba.

De la nada luces comenzaron a aparecer, era la señal de que los fantasmas podían ir al otro mundo, todos la cruzaron a excepción del oji azul.

— ¿Qué esperas Fidio?—preguntó Demonio perdiéndose en la luz.

— ¿Y Sakuma?—preguntó.

— Debe estar ya en el cielo, date prisa—dijo el clon de Kido para que él y Fidio entraran.

En las profundidades del abismo, bueno, del precipicio, entre las llamas ya casi extintas se podía ver una figura borrosa que se acercó al cuerpo del hombre.

— Sakuma—susurró el hombre—A-ayúdame por… favor, p-perdón por… todo… lo… que… te… hice—decía el hombre entrecortado.

— Yo te perdono, pero a los que les debes una disculpa es a Kido y a Fudou—habló el peli gris.

— ¿Mataras también a Fudou por acostarse con TÚ Kido?—preguntó Kageyama haciendo énfasis en la propiedad de la persona.

— No, yo sé que él lo hizo con una persona a la que quería, en cambio contigo era un sufrimiento y una repulsión terrible, si Kido se quiere quedar con Fudou lo aceptó, porque se Kido es feliz, yo también, además yo ya estoy muerto, no puedo hacer nada para darle vuelta atrás a la hoja, y también sé que Akio cuidara de mi amado y que ellos han encontrado una luz llena de calma al igual que yo.

— Viviré y mataré a esos dos—amenazó el hombre.

— No lo creo—mencionó Sakuma

La vista de Kageyama se nubló ya que Sakuma había cortado al cabeza del hombre con un cuchillo, la tomó del cabello y la subió al precipicio.

— Ganas de sacarte los ojos no me hacen falta—habló Sakuma riéndose—pero te dejaré aquí para que te pudras y te coman las ratas.

Al decir eso, depositó la cabeza en el suelo.

En algún lugar de la ciudad.

— ¡Kageyama escapó de la patrulla en la que lo llevaban!—gritó Osamu que venía saliendo de la delegación a la casa de Kido.

— ¡¿Qué!—exclamaron Kido y Fudou que tomaban café y de tanta preocupación lo escupieron.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó?—preguntó Genda preocupado.

— Ese hombre agredió a los oficiales y… ellos murieron, no hay rastro del cuerpo de Kageyama.

Los ex favoritos exclamaban "no puede ser" y cosas así.

— Le diré a Haruna que cancele su vuelo—habló Kido.

— No—lo detuvo Akio—ella tiene que volver, va a ser su boda y nosotros vamos a solucionar esto pronto—dijo el chico de ojos verdes tomando de la mano a su novio.

Fue en ese momento cuando Osamu recibió una llamada.

— Atsuya, dime qué pasa—preguntó el peli negro.

Se quedó un rato pegado a la bocina cuando una sonrisa salió de su boca, mientras miraba a Akio y a Yuuto.

— La cabeza de Kageyama fue encontrada en un precipicio, parece que su cuerpo se incinero en una explosión dentro del barranco—contó Saginuma.


	13. El Final del favorito

En algún lugar de la ciudad.

— ¡Kageyama escapó de la patrulla en la que lo llevaban!—gritó Osamu que venía saliendo de la delegación a la casa de Kido.

— ¡¿Qué!—exclamaron Kido y Fudou que tomaban café y de tanta preocupación lo escupieron.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó?—preguntó Genda preocupado.

— Ese hombre agredió a los oficiales y… ellos murieron, no hay rastro del cuerpo de Kageyama.

Los ex favoritos exclamaban "no puede ser" y cosas así.

— Le diré a Haruna que cancele su vuelo—habló Kido.

— No—lo detuvo Akio—ella tiene que volver, va a ser su boda y nosotros vamos a solucionar esto pronto—dijo el chico de ojos verdes tomando de la mano a su novio.

Fue en ese momento cuando Osamu recibió una llamada.

— Atsuya, dime qué pasa—preguntó el peli negro.

Se quedó un rato pegado a la bocina cuando una sonrisa salió de su boca, mientras miraba a Akio y a Yuuto.

— La cabeza de Kageyama fue encontrada en un precipicio, parece que su cuerpo se incinero en una explosión dentro del barranco—contó Saginuma.

.

Vaya, esa historia me sonaba algo familiar.

— Sakuma—susurró Kido.

— Lo vi—dijo Genda—fue el que avisó que Fudou había ido a buscarte, se que suena ridículo, pero fue real.

No sabía que decir, yo no creía en los fantasmas, pero si Sakuma me había ayudado, gracias.

— Él es Sakuma—dijo Osamu mostrándome una fotografía de los expedientes del homicidio.

Lo vi detenidamente, a decir verdad yo nunca había visto a Jirou-san, pero al ver esta foto me di cuenta que lo conocía.

— Lo vi en un sueño, fue él quién me hizo ir por Yuuto—hablé.

Todos nos quedamos viendo un poco sorprendidos.

— Sakuma, muchas gracias—mencionó Kido.

— De nada—dijo la voz del viento—ahora pueden ser felices.

FIN POV. FUDOU.

Sakuma estaba allí presente, Akio besó a Yuuto, al ver eso el fantasma no pudio evitar sonreír. Pero todavía faltaba otra pareja.

— Bésalo—susurró Jirou en la oreja de Genda.

Genda se sonrojó y Sakuma rió, ahora sí, era el momento de irse, la luz blanca apareció y cruzó dejando ese mundo.

— Ahora que todo esto se acabó, yo me voy—dijo Osamu.

— Espera no te vayas—dijo el leoncito tomando del brazo a Saginuma—Gracias—murmuro para después seguir el consejo de Sakuma y darle un beso en los labios al policía.

Y ni que decir, el policía correspondió con mucho gusto y algo sorprendido, pues desde que volvió a ver a Koujiro se volvió a enamorar y era difícil que lo correspondiera.

Pasaron varios meses después

— ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?—preguntó Yuuto.

— Si—dijo firme Akio.

— Pero yo…-Kido fue callado por un beso del oji verde.

— Volveré en unas horas—dijo el chico.

— ¿Seguro?—preguntó el chico de rastas- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No, es algo que yo debo hacer solo—contestó.

El oji rojo besó al menor pidiéndole que se cuidara.

Fudou caminó, pensaba en qué iba a encontrar, quizá sangre, un cadáver o alguna cosa terrorífica.

Llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta de enfrente lentamente, entró y después la cerró con cuidado.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa.

La casa en donde vivía anteriormente estaba completamente ordenada, su mesa totalmente recogida y ningún plato sucio.

Parece que su madre ya no vivía allí.

Subió a su antiguo cuarto como un ladrón a hurtadillas, quería ver si podría recuperar algo de ropa u objetos de valor.

— ¿Quién anda allí?—preguntó una voz.

Del cuarto de la madre del chico salió una mujer hermosa, castaña de ojos verdes, maquillada levemente y su cabello peinado y sedoso, traía una escoba en manos, se veía asustada.

— Lo lamen…

El chico no pudo disculparse ya que la mujer abrazo a Fudou y comenzó a llorar.

— Akio ¿Eres tú cierto?—preguntó.

Fudou abrazó a la mujer, sus brazos la rodearon con delicadeza ya que era muy delgada.

— Si mamá, soy yo—contestó.

La mujer se mordió el labio y seguía llorando.

— Pensé que estabas muerto—dijo la mujer con voz de tristeza.

Fue un momento conmovedor, la madre sufría y Akio realmente estaba extrañado, se separaron de ese efímero instante y ambos se sentaron en la sala, la señora hizo café para ambos y de cierto modo su hijo estaba orgulloso.

— ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?—preguntó la progenitora—Me asuste mucho con la corona que me enviaron de la compañía.

— Fue un milagro—Fudou se quedó en silencio—Pensé que no te importaría que hubiera "fallecido".

La madre bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

— El día que te fuiste de la casa lo comprendí, cuando ese chico tocó la puerta y vi que subía las escalares por ti, me di cuenta que ya eras grande, habías crecido, podías tomar tus propias decisiones, todo éste tiempo habías soportado a unas estúpida vieja que lo único que hacía era drogarse y hacerte sentir una escoria.

Fudou trató de sonreír con ternura.

— Al día siguiente cuando llegó la corona, lloré, mi único hijo estaba "muerto", después de haberme enfrentado y decirme mis verdades, traté de alejarme de las drogas—contó empezando a llorar, recordado su intensa lucha—Dejé a todos mis amantes, al principio todo fue difícil. Más mi adicción, no podía levantarme, sudaba mucho y mis manos temblaban, cada vez que pasaba eso, pensaba en ti y fui fuerte.

Hubo un silencio, ninguno hablaba, el chico no sabía que decir.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste en estos tres meses que seguías con vida?—preguntó la señora.

— No quería verte—dijo Akio.

La madre borró su sonrisa y entendió que su hijo tenía miedo de verla, miedo de enfrentarse a lo que era su realidad durante tantos años, y que le causó mucho sufrimiento.

— ¿Algún día me perdonaras?—preguntó la señora.

— Por eso estoy aquí—dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

De nuevo la sonrisa apareció en los labios de la bella mujer.  
>Estuvieron platicando por horas.<p>

— Tengo que irme—dijo el castaño.

— ¿A dónde?—preguntó la madre con un tono preocupado.

— Vivo con mi novio—musitó el chico un poco sonrojado.

— ¿El chico que vino por ti ese día?—preguntó la señora.

— Si—asintió.

— Yo ya no soy nadie para decirte qué tienes que hacer—habló la progenitora—Respeto tus decisiones, además es guapo y se ve educado.

El chico sonrió.

— Hablando de eso, se que es un poco tarde, pero ¿Sabes que hay varios tipos de enfermedades de transmisión sexual? Cuando tengas relaciones, trata de usar condón y…

— ¡Mamá!—regañó el menor—Lo se, no lo digas.

La señora comenzó a reír.

Ambos se despidieron, Fudou estaba orgulloso de su madre.

Así pasaron algunos meses más.

POV. Fudou.

Y se preguntaran qué pasó en la historia:

Todos nuestros amigos, seguimos yendo a la escuela. El equipo de futbol de la universidad ganó un torneo extra nacional, eso puso muy feliz al capitán, Hiroto y Midorikawa organizan su boda, porque pronto se casaran, aunque no lo crean, el padre de Hiroto aceptó el compromiso.

Yo sigo visitando a mi madre cada semana, ella sigue yendo a terapias, pero me alegro de que este saliendo de ese pedazo de mierda de vida que le toco vivir.

Kido y yo abrimos una nueva empresa, cerca de la nueva casa de Haruna, Kido sigue diciéndome que es una "coincidencia".

Por el momento nos va muy bien, empezamos a tener compradores, vendedores, trabajadores y demás.

En cuando a la compañía de Kageyama, ya no existe, las instalaciones se llaman Neo Japan, donde Genda es presidente y vayan ustedes a saber pero Afuro es el vicepresidente, a sí, y cuidado con meterse con ellos legalmente, porque ambos líderes están muy bien resguardados, dos policías muy bien situados, cuidan sus espaldas y sus traseros.

Todo se volvió brillante y la oscuridad se acabó, claro, continuamente hay problemas, pero siempre las veo como insignificantes piedras en el camino, si te caes, ¡levántate!

— Fudou—gritó Genda sacándome de mis pensamientos—Ya esta llegando.

Sonreí.

Era una linda iglesia, una mañana tranquila donde los pajaritos cantaban y todos parecían felices, el sol se ponía en medio del cielo.

— ¿Y si huyó?—preguntó el novio un poco nervioso.

—Es obvio que llegaran en un momento—le dije para que se calmara.

—Además dicen que las novias siempre llegan tarde—aclaró Genda para calmarlo.

Kogure estaba muy preocupado, más que nada nervioso, esperaba a la bella novia que apareciera, daba vueltas por la entrada del edificio.

— Tranquilo—susurré mientras le tocaba un hombro.

Fue cuando llegó una hermosa novia, Haruna traía el vestido que le había comprado.

—Te ves hermosa—le dije mientras le ayudaba a bajarse del auto.

—Y yo ¿Qué tal me veo?—preguntó Kido que venía con su hermana.

—Te haré mío esta noche, por si es eso lo que te preocupa—musité con una sonrisa picara.

Haruna solo rió y Kido se sonrojó.

La ceremonia fue emotiva y linda.

— Kogure aceptas a ésta mujer como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla siempre—preguntó el padre.

— Acepto—dijo el peli azul.

— Y tú Haruna, ¿Aceptas a Kogure como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso?—preguntó el cura.

— Acepto-.

— Ahora por el poder de la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia—dijo el sacerdote.

Kogure vio a Haruna a los ojos, le dijo que la amaba demasiado y que le prometía que la haría la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Después de eso, no podía faltar la mejor fiesta de la historia.

El salón era grande y todo estaba adornado de blanco, había globos, las mesas eran redondas para cerca de 500 personas, la mesa principal era muy emotiva ya que tenía un corazón enorme, al lado de allí estaba un pastel de 4 pisos. Pero lo que más nos importaba es que Haruna lucía hermosa y feliz.

Hubo desde la clásica entrada de los novios, una linda cena, un vals con los familiares, y que pudo decir Haruna me puso como su hermano, así que bailé con ella después de Kido, partieron el pastel, y seguía la parte que muchas jóvenes esperaban.

La hora del ramo.

Las amigas de Haruna la subieron a una silla y ella llamó a todas las solteras de la fiesta.

Kazemaru y Midorikawa fueron con las chicas ya que pasaban "desapercibidos" y realmente querían ganarse esas flores.

— Mientras hacen eso yo iré al baño—habló Genda.

— Vamos, tu sabes que también quieres ir con ellos para a ver si te ganas el ramo—burlé.

— Claro, como tengo tanta suerte me caerá en las manos mientras voy hacía el baño y me casaré con mi novio ¿no?—preguntó sarcástico.

Todos nos reímos y él se fue.

La novia jugueteaba con el ramo…

— A la 1, a las 2 y a las…-el publico gritaba para que aventaran las flores y Haruna solo hacía bromas.

— ¡A las 3!—gritó Haruna.

Y si, efectivamente, mientras Genda caminaba hacía el baño, el ramo cayó a un lado de sus pies, las chicas se aventaron por él, incluso Kaze y Mido, pero Genda fue más rápido y lo levantó antes.

Mi querido amigo levantó el ramo y todos le aplaudieron, vi como miró a Osamu de reojo y éste le sonrió.

— Parece que te nos casas pronto ¿no Saginuma?—pregunté con un aire burlón.

Volvimos a reír, Kaze llegó enojado y Mido besó a Hiroto.

— ¡Quiero casarme Mamoru!—gritó el peli azul.

— Pero…Pero… ¿Podemos hablar de esto después?—preguntó el castaño.

De nuevo todos nos reímos.

Luego el presentador mandó llamar a todos los amigos del novio, y como buenos hombres que somos, fuimos a ver a quién le caía la liga.

— ¿No iras Osamu?—preguntó Mido.

— No, parece que me casaré pronto no hace falta más presión—habló el pelinegro.

Todos los hombres de la fiesta nos reunimos en la pista de baile, al fin, podía estar un rato con Kido sin que se viera mal nuestra relación.

— Vaya, como no te vi creí que te habías perdido—dije con mi tono sarcástico.

— Perdona, según yo, también era la boda de tú hermana—me calló mi lindo novio.

Lo tomé de la mano y ambos salimos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— A dónde vamos—me preguntó Yuuto.

— A dónde no estés cerca de Haruna ¿No ves que su esposo le quitara la liga que tiene en la pierna derecha en frente de todos?—mentí.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que mi hermana enseñara sus piernitas a todos los invitados?—preguntó tratando de razonar.

— No, lo que quería es estar contigo y poder hacer esto—mencioné.

Lo tomé de las manos y lo besé.

En ese momento fue como si los dos sintiéramos absolutamente lo mismo, una sensación de felicidad y libertad, algo que nos gritaba que Kageyama ya no estaría tratándonos de matar y violar.  
>Era volver a respirar, como si todo fuera ha estar bien, los dos éramos el uno para el otro. Y aunque los dos solo somos puro orgullo, sabemos que nos amamos pase lo que pase, por las miradas, por los detalles, no nos importa que fuéramos ex favorito, tampoco quien iba arriba, que casi siempre yo, no nos importaba nada, solo nos amábamos y ya.<p>

Cuando entramos Kido y yo tomados de la mano, fuimos directamente a la mesa de nuestros amigos.

— No puedo creer que la ganara—decía un Endo deprimido viendo un pedazo de tela en forma de liga.

— Ve el lado positivo, pronto nos casaremos—dijo Kazemaru besando a su novio.

— Te tamo tanto—dijo el oji café.

Vaya escena.

— Veo que todos parecen muy enamorados—habló Kido—Haber, Hiroto y Mido se casan el próximo mes, Genda y Osamu, uno de ustedes ganó el ramo—dijo viendo a Koujiro—y de Endo y Kaze uno ganó la liga—mencionó observando a Endo—Parece que tendremos muchas bodas muy pronto.

Unas risitas salieron de nosotros, aunque algunos estaban más sonrojados que alegres.

— ¿Y ustedes cuando se casan?—preguntó Kazemaru.

Kido y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

— Pronto—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

El mundo tiene un poder que hace a las personas sumergirse en un punto de su vida, en una oscuridad donde no puedes salir y la oscuridad es tragada por la noche, la noche por un inmenso color negro, la luz no existe.

¿Lo han sentido?

Yo sí, una sensación asfixiante donde quieres correr y escapar, quieres vivir libre.  
>Yo estaba en esa oscuridad, yo quería salir de ella, y vi la luz, alguien que me mostró que la esperanza siempre debe sobrevivir pase lo que pase, que debemos salir adelante y mostrar siempre un lado positivo.<p>

Todos sufrimos, no hay nadie que nunca haya experimentado la tristeza.

Aprendí muchas cosas, aprendí que el destino juega con las personas y que una mera coincidencia puede ser el principio y/o fin de algún hecho, que todo pasa por algo y no por simple casualidad.

Si nos encontramos en ese abismo donde sientes que lo único que puedes hacer, tu única solución sería la muerte… estamos equivocados.

Hay que quitarnos la venda de los ojos, tener personas que nos ayuden, amigos, familia, incluso ayuda profesional.

Y sobre todo, nunca dejar que nos traten como "el favorito".

FIN.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic, gracias por dedicarle unas horas a leerlo y a comentar, lamento a veces mi falta de constancia, ortografía y cohesión?  
>Aquí se termina esta fic, pero prometo traer nuevas y mejores <strong>

**Gracias:**

**Atte: Hikari Li Nightray de Phantomhive (DawnPanIno) **


End file.
